I'll come back to you
by just.another.writer123
Summary: SEQUEL to Business Manager: Its a year later and now Beca is one of the worlds' most talked about artists travelling across the globe on tour and performing her latest album 'Red'. Chloe misses Beca like crazy and is still trying to heal after their emotional breakup. Deep down she knows there was more to the story...will they ever get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the SEQUEL of Business Manager. I know I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger so I hope that this will do itself justice. I'm super excited for the second instalment of this and I hope you are too. I want to thank everyone for the great reviews on my previous story and I hope we can keep that up!**

 **There are a few time jumps so just watch out for those!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Thank You, LA!" Beca shouted to the hundreds of thousands of people who were clapping and screaming her name.

It had been a year since Chloe left her, and after a long time of torturing herself over it, she went back to the place she felt most at home, music. She had so many emotions running in her mind that she began writing, she had always done it but never decided to record them professionally. But now, she had changed, she had released a lot of built up troubles and memories and put them onto paper. After 5 months she had a full album which she had also produced. She released it and it had hit the top of the charts, she had millions on downloads and the album itself had gone multi-platinum.

She was now on tour and in her final month of performing, she loved it! The screams and cheers from the crowd, filled her with happiness, getting to perform to all these people more or less every night was such an honour for her.

The album was based around her and Chloe's relationship, from the beginning to the end, she still loved her, with all her heart and she would do anything to get her back. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't miss her, she missed her laugh, her smile, her cuddles late at night, it didn't feel right without her.

As she walked off stage she was surrounded by a flurry of people, she had beads of sweat dripping down her forehead, people were adjusting her mic and touching up her makeup and outfit when the crowd began chanting her name calling for an encore.

"Beca! Beca! Beca! Beca!"

Beca laughed, took a sip of her water after every performance she had given the crowd had called for an encore and she had normally played one of the songs from the album but this time she had a brand new one. She was scared to play it for everyone as it meant so much to her, it was about Chloe, like all her songs, but even after it being a year Beca still had hope. Hope that she could get Chloe back.

She ran back on stage and was met with screams from the fans. She waved at them which only made them cheer louder.

"How about one more song?" She asked with a grin. The crowd screamed in response which Beca took as a yes.

"Now this song is brand new, as in I wrote it 2 days ago," Beca said with a chuckle remembering how quickly she had written it, it was probably the quickest song she had ever written yet it may be one of her best. "I wrote this for someone who was, is very special in my life. I messed up, badly, a lost her. I still have hope that I can get her back., it's called you are the reason. I hope you enjoy." Beca said. The whole crowd had gone quiet while she took her seat at the piano.

A spotlight held on Beca and she began to play the opening melody.

 **You are the reason - Callum Scott**

There goes my heart beating

'Cause you are the reason

I'm losing my sleep

Please come back now

There goes my mind racing

And you are the reason

That I'm still breathing

I'm hopeless now

I'd climb every mountain

And swim every ocean

Just to be with you

And fix what I've broken

Oh, 'cause I need you to see

That you are the reason

Everyone was waving their phones in the air with their torches on which enlightened the atmosphere in the stadium, bringing everyone together.

There goes my hand shaking

And you are the reason

My heart keeps bleeding

I need you now

If I could turn back the clock

I'd make sure the light defeated the dark

I'd spend every hour, of every day

Keeping you safe

Chloe was her reason for everything, her reason for smiling, for laughing, and even the reason for her album. She had called it 'Red' for obvious reasons but it also meant that, for Beca, she still had a part of Chloe with her, no matter what happened.

And I'd climb every mountain

And swim every ocean

Just to be with you

And fix what I've broken

Oh, 'cause I need you to see

That you are the reason, oh

(I don't wanna fight no more)

(I don't wanna hurt no more)

(I don't wanna cry no more)

(Come back, I need you to hold me closer now)

You are the reason, oh

(Just a little closer now)

(Come a little closer now)

(I need you to hold me tonight)

I'd climb every mountain

And swim every ocean

Just to be with you

And fix what I've broken

'Cause I need you to see

That you are the reason

Beca wiped a tear that fell as she finished, this song meant so much to her, and getting to perform it to all her fans and hopefully Chloe if she was watching, she had decided to live stream the song and it would be released across the world as soon as the show ends.

As soon as she stood up she was given a massive applause, people were cheering and Beca could even see a few people crying. She took centre stage and bowed in front of everyone, the audience kept applauding even as she walked out.

Once she reached backstage she took a deep breath, one she didn't know she needed. She removed her mic from her clothes and walked over to her dressing room. She collapsed onto her sofa, loving the feel of the cool fabric on her sweaty and hot skin. There was a beeping noise coming from her laptop, she turned her head tiredly, and saw Stacie's face lighting up on the screen. She tried to reach it from where she was laying but her arms just a bit short, and by a bit, she means very far away.

"Eughhh," Beca groaned as she had to drag herself the whole metre distance to her dressing table, she hit a key on her laptop and Stacie appeared on the screen, she had tear tracks down her face and Beca became immediately concerned.

"Stacie! What's the matter?" Beca asked worriedly.

"That was beautiful Becs," Stacie said tearing up again.

"Oh," Beca said blushing and looking down.

"It really was, I think Julian had a tear in his eye as well, we were both watching you as well as my Mum and Dad. We phoned them straight after quickly, and you could hear how emotional they were. You are doing really well Becs, I'm proud for you, for coming this far, and I know that when Chloe sees this because she will, she will be in tears as well. She will come back to you Becs, I know it." Stacie said, neither girl was holding it together anymore, both had tears freely running down their faces.

"Thanks, Stace," Beca said wiping the tears away, trying not to mess up her makeup too much. Stacie had been there for her so much when Chloe left, she would never be able to repay her for what she has done for her.

 **The month that Chloe left**

 _Beca hadn't been at work for almost a week, Jesse had phoned her again and again but he wasn't getting any answer. He was dealing with lots of things at work, and people were asking where Beca was and there was not much he could tell them. But, with artists asking where she was he knew he had to do something. He'd also phoned Chloe multiple times as well, and she wasn't picking up, he had no clue who he was supposed to phone, he'd been down to HR to see if anyone had called in, nothing. He was at a total loss. So he went for his last resort._

 _He scrolled through his contacts, and pressed the call button, it ringed a few times before someone picked up._

 _"Jesse?"_

 _"Hey, um, have you heard from Beca at all recently?"_

 _"No...why has something happened?"_

 _"I...I don't know, she hasn't been in all week. She isn't answering her phone, nor is Chloe, nothing has come into HR. I just have a bad feeling that something has happened."_

 _"Okay, I'll go check on her now, we normally talk at least once a week and I haven't heard anything either, I didn't think much of it, you know how busy she can get. Thanks, Jesse, I'll let you if I find her."_

 _"Okay thank you, bye."_

 _Meanwhile, Beca was asleep on her sofa, in a three-day-old t-shirt and dirty jogging bottoms, she hadn't showered in….well she can't remember and her apartment looked more like a bar than a home. There were takeout boxes all over the place and cans of alcohol were littering the floor so much you could barely see it._

 _The elevator binged indicating the arrival of someone, Beca didn't stir though, she was way too hungover to be coherent, her arm was dangling off the sofa and she looked practically dead._

 _The person from the elevator walked over, carefully stepping over the rubbish, they were holding their nose to avoid breathing in the smell as they were pretty sure could cause a hangover just by inhaling it._

 _"Beca?" The person called out, no answer._

 _They walked around and finally saw her on the sofa, "Oh Becs," they said sadly. They rounded over to her, and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, waiting until they got a response. Finally, they did, but it was very sleepily and barely audible._

 _"C-Ch-Chloe?" Beca whispered out. Her sight was still a bit blurry but she could make out what looks like a woman._

 _"No I'm sorry Becs, it's just me," the girl said._

 _Beca adjusted her eyes more and was able to see a wave of raven hair, "Oh, hey Stace."_

 _"What's happening, where's Chloe?" Stacie asked looking around, she had known Chloe for around a year and there was no way she would ever let the apartment or Beca be like this, and that fact alone made her worried for what Beca was going to answer her with._

 _"Gone." Was all Beca said sadly managing to sit up and curl underneath a strewn blanket that had been left on the floor._

 _"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Stacie asked, but she already had a feeling of what Beca meant._

 _"She's left. I fucked up Stace, badly. Like really bad, I hate myself for it, and now she's gone, forever probably," Beca said, a tear slowly rolled down her cheek._

 _"What the hell did you do? You love that girl more than anything, what could have possibly happened?" Stacie asked Beca had confessed to her so many times who much she loved the redhead so this whole situation was making much sense to her at the moment._

 _"I cheated on her, well kissed someone else."_

 _"You what?!" Stacie exclaimed, standing up. How could Beca do something like this? But she knew Beca, well, and she knew that there was way more to the story than Beca just kissing someone else._

 _"Explain," was all Stacie said._

 _"It...It was Olivia," Beca said hanging her head in shame._

 _"Olivia, as in crazy Olivia!?" Stacie said confused._

 _"The one and only."_

 _"Beca! She's crazy! You know what happened last time, why the hell did you let her in?"_

 _"I didn't let her in!" Beca said angrily. Her hangover was still weighing heavily on her and thinking about Olivia just made her blood boil._

 _"Then what happened?" Stacie asked crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe Beca right now, she knew how dangerous Olivia was and she had no idea how things got to where they had. Beca had been so happy with Chloe, she'd never seen the girl smile so much, and now to see Beca like this, drunk, depressed, a mess, it broke her heart._

 _"I walked into my office…" Beca told Stacie the whole story of what happened that night, by the end, Beca was crying her eyes out and Stacie was next to her engulfing her in a hug, and for once Beca didn't refuse it._

 _Stacie had never liked Olivia, even when Beca was dating her. There had always been something...off with her. She would always be_ way _to nice or cold and mean. She could see that it was having a toll on Beca as well, she would always be stressed and work was hard enough for her._

 _Olivia was sometimes just pure evil as well, Beca would mostly keep to herself but she once came to her and told her about an argument that they'd had. Beca had arrived late home from work, even though she had texted Olivia to let her know, and she had been furious. She'd shouted at her for 2 hours and said many hurtful things to Beca, about her work and her family. But Beca had walked out when Olivia had grabbed a picture that she had at the time of her parents and her and threw it at the wall, smashing it to pieces. Stacie had never felt the urge to hit someone so bad once Beca told her._

 _Despite Stacie and her Aunt and Uncle's concerns Beca stayed with Olivia wanted to give her a second chance, and she tried to be a better girlfriend, she thought that maybe it was her fault, so she got home from work earlier, took Olivia out on dates, and it stressed her out beyond belief. She had mountains of work to be getting done, and her name was starting to get out there and it was demanding a lot of her time._

 _But one night, Beca had to spin at a club, ever since she got back into music, she had taken to Djing and clubs here and there to earn herself some money and she enjoyed it as well, seeing people dance to her music and then coming up to her after thanking and praising her on her work made her remember the reason she fell in love music in the first place, to make people happy, she believed music could heal anything, whether you were sad because of a broken heart or the loss of someone special and even if you were living your best life, music could always make you feel better, well that's what she believed._

 _She returned home at it was around 2 in the morning, she hadn't meant to be out so late but she got talking to the owner of the club and had managed to set herself up with a few more permanent gigs there, he said it had been his busiest night in almost 2 years since she had played._

 _She walked through the door and quietly took her shoes off but what she didn't realise was Olivia sitting in the shadows of the lounge, watching, waiting, listening. When Beca crept past still unaware of the girl's presence, she was suddenly thrown back against a wall, her hands were held above her head and she couldn't move. She saw Olivia and her eyes widened, she had no idea what was happening, but her face was suddenly stinging, Olivia had slapped her. Beca struggled against Olivia but her grip was way too strong._

 _"I told you, to get home earlier," Olivia growled._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't realise how long I was out," Beca said struggling to breathe, Olivia had now put her forearm across her throat and was pressing down._

 _"Yeah, you will be fucking sorry, especially when I'm done with you," Olivia said getting closer to Beca. They were inches apart when Beca fell on the floor clutching her stomach, Olivia had kneed her just below her rib cage. Beca was in a lot of pain, she couldn't believe that Olivia was capable of doing a thing towards her._

 _For Beca, she just tried to ignore all the bad and horrible things that Olivia would say or do because she loved her, or she thought she did. After her parents died she almost felt incapable to do anything and then she found music and she became more herself, and then Olivia came along and she made her smile. Made her laugh, and that was something she didn't want to lose, even though it pained Beca and stressed her out, she felt like if Olivia left she would lose again, and she couldn't lose anyone else. So she put up with it, kept trying and kept trusting, trusting that it would work out in the end. But it didn't._

 _The next morning Beca turned up to Stacie's house with her face covered in cuts and bruises where Beca had been beaten by Olivia. That day both Stacie and Beca cried, just sitting in each other's arms. Beca stayed the night at Stacie's and every time Olivia phoned her Stacie declined the call and tried to take Beca's mind off of it, and in the end she left Beca in the lounge with her laptop and a pair of headphones, she sat there for hours, Stacie wasn't even sure if Beca slept that night, and that worried her._

 _That next week she went with Beca to her and Olivia's apartment, where Beca broke up with Olivia. There was a lot of shouting and arguing but Beca said what she needed and then left an envelope on the coffee table. It was a placement at a place called 'The lodge of Fallen Leaves', it was a rehab centre which helped people with anger issues and any other mental health problems. It was Stacie's idea. She knew the lady who owned it and managed to secure a spot at the last minute. Beca thought about going to the police but decided against it, however, she did make a deal with Olivia. She had to go to the rehab centre and if she didn't then she would go to the police and file what she'd done and then press charges._

 _It was fair to say that Olivia was furious and Stacie had almost had to step in and control the situation as it nearly got out of hand, but in the end, Olivia had agreed. Beca gave Olivia the afternoon to clear out her things and move out, Olivia again shouted about that but Beca didn't care anymore, she was done with the whole situation._

 _Part of her felt bad, but that was just who she was, she didn't like hurting people but she knew it would be better for her and that was what she needed to focus on, her music and her own well being. It had been hard for Beca, but she did it and she wouldn't have been where she was if it hadn't been for that. She never would have had the courage to leave Olivia if it hadn't been for Stacie and for that she was forever grateful, this is why they called themselves sisters because they were so close that they may as well be, they looked out for each other and couldn't live without out one another._

 _There would always be more to her and Olivia's story, but for now, she was going to focus on her._

 **Present time**

Chloe was at her parent's house, she had been staying there for the past year, after she left LA she had nowhere to go and her life was in pieces. She was lost, she was alone and she didn't know what to do. So she went to the only place she could think of, home. The flight to Florida was the worst one she had ever been on. It had brought back so many memories of when Beca had brought her to her house and they had visited her parents, God, Beca. Even just thinking about her made Chloe want to cry, she still loved her. A year later, she loved her, she always would. She knew that before they were dating, it had always been there, in the back of her mind, no matter how bad her insecurities were she knew that Beca was the one.

She hadn't spoken to her since she stepped into the elevator for the last time, she had stood with the phone in her hands so many times, her finger would hover over the brunette's number, but she could never do it. She would never ring her, Beca had rung her, multiple times and Chloe had just sat there and watched it ring, and ring and then as the months went on it slowly stopped ringing.

Chloe knew exactly what Beca was doing, well everyone knew, she couldn't go and pick up a bottle of milk without seeing Beca's face splashed across a magazine. The girl had done amazing things for herself, producing and writing her own album and then going on world tours, it really was incredible and Chloe knew she could always do it.

It still hurt, but now the pain and anger had gone and she was just left with love. She missed Beca like crazy, she missed her hair, her laugh, her eyes, her music and even her awful cooking, but what she missed most was the way Beca would hold her and kiss her. It would always make her feel safe like she could do anything as long as Beca was with her.

But now she was sitting on her bed listening to 'Red'. Chloe had nearly broken down in the shop when she saw Beca's album for the first time. She knew it was about her, and that made it even harder to for Chloe, knowing that Beca still cared about her, still loved her. But she had bought it and then had sat and listened to it for hours on end, so much so that her parents and brother and become concerned for her well-being.

Listening to it made Chloe feel closer to Beca like she was sitting right next to her, she knew all the words and it never made failed to make her cry. Every time she would put it on she would get tears in her eyes and then she couldn't hold them back. It was the story of their relationship, from before they dated to the very beginning and even to after they broke up. It was an intimate and very personal insight into their relationship and that only made Chloe's emotions worse being able to hear Beca being so vulnerable and open.

Chloe was clutching her pillow while the sounds of Beca's voice filled her room, she knew all the songs and she could hear the emotions pouring out of Beca as she sang, it was powerful and pure, the way Chloe knew Beca could do, she didn't know why the brunette hadn't done this before. Her name was all anyone would talk about, every time Chloe heard someone say it pulled on her heartstrings making her miss her small producer that much more. She didn't know what she would do if she saw Beca again, would run back to her? Would she cry? She had no clue, and that scared her.

The next song came on and just from the opening notes Chloe immediately held the pillow tighter and pulled her legs closer to her body, this was the saddest song on the whole album for Chloe yet it was her favourite because it captured the love they shared when they were together.

 **Over and Over again - Nathan Sykes**

From the way you smile to the way you look

You capture me unlike no other

From the first hello, yeah, that's all it took

And suddenly we had each other

Beca had told her how the minute she met her that she knew there was something special about her, and that she was captivated by her smile and her eyes, it was like she knew she was in love the second she met her.

And I won't leave you

Always be true

One plus one, two for life

Over and over again

So, don't ever think I need more

I've got the one to live for

No one else will do, and I'm telling you

Just put your heart in my hands

Promise it won't get broken

We'll never forget this moment

Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I'll love you

Over and over again

Over and over again

Hearing Beca say that she will love her over and over again gave her hope that in the future they will find their way back together because despite everything that happened Chloe still loved Beca she knew that much and she there would always be things in their way but the important thing was that they were together.

From the heat of night to the break of day

I'll keep you safe and hold you forever

And the sparks will fly, they will never fade

'Cause every day gets better and better

And I won't leave you

Always be true

One plus one, two for life

Over and over again

Chloe knew the moment that those elevator doors closed that she had lost someone special in her life but she couldn't be there, couldn't be around Beca at that moment. Tom had cheated on her many times when they were together, the only reason that she never left was that she was told she could never find anyone better and after being told that so many times she believed it, and it was only down to Beca who showed her that she was so much more than what Tom told her she was that she was able to get out.

So, don't ever think I need more

I've got the one to live for

No one else will do, yeah, I'm telling you

Just put your heart in my hands

I promise it won't get broken

We'll never forget this moment

Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I'll love you

Over and over again

Over and over again

When she saw those pictures of Beca kissing Olivia her whole world crashed down, she had put all her trust in Beca and knowing what happened it hurt her more than the things Tom used to say and do to her because she never truly loved Tom, she thought she did but then she met Beca and she realised what loving someone truly felt like.

Girl, when I'm with you I lose track of time

When I'm without you you're stuck on my mind

Be all you need till the day that I die

I'll love you

Over and over again

So, don't ever think I need more

I've got the one to live for

No-one else will do, yeah, I'm telling you

Just put your heart in my hands

Promise it won't get broken

We'll never forget this moment

Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I love you

Over and over again

Yeah, over and over again

Over and over again

Chloe was in tears as the sound of Beca's voice faded out but a soft knock at the door caused her to quickly wipe her tears away and tell them to come in.

It was Alex.

"Hey Chlo-Bear," he said softly coming to sit down on her bed, she immediately moved to hug him, and Alex wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"Listening to her again are you?" He asked kindly, he knew how much his sister missed Beca, and he hated her for breaking Chloe's heart and he almost went to LA himself to talk to her but Chloe had begged him not to and he had to abide by Chloe's wishes. He knew how much the small brunette meant to her and it did make him sad to see the smile gone from her face. Whenever Beca was around Chloe was happy, her smile would light up a room and her eyes would shine. But now she was sad, she would sit in her room and cry.

It had gotten so bad after the first 2 months that he made her take a holiday to Europe and she did. She was gone for around a month exploring places she never dreamed of visiting and it seemed like she was going to be alright and then Beca's album was released and Chloe went right back to the start. She worked here and there for some companies, mostly she worked from home but it just didn't feel right. She missed being in the office with Jesse and Beca, they always made her laugh and being able to see Beca in her element was something not many would get the privilege of seeing because it truly was an incredible thing to witness. There was something about seeing someone so immersed in their work and their passion that made Chloe fall in love with Beca just that little bit more. Beca's song captured it perfectly because she as well would fall in love with Beca over and over again.

"I miss her," Chloe said quietly.

"I know you do," Alex replied knowingly.

"Do you think we will ever get back together?" She asked turning her head to look up at him.

Alex took a deep breath and thought for a minute. "People always return home, it may take some time and some serious thought about what you really want from life. But, I think that Beca is your home, not here. Beca made you smile, she made you laugh, and she made you feel safe. That is what home is, it doesn't have to be a place, it can be a person, and Beca is that person for you. All you need to do is return home. You guys lost your way Chlo, you just have to follow the road and you will always find your way back, even if you don't believe it."

"I never told you how Steph and I broke up at one point," Alex said.

"What?!" Chloe said shocked, she never knew that her brother and his wife had split up before.

"We had a really bad argument, we were going very different places in life and we were struggling. So, I did the worst thing I've ever had to do, I told her we should end it, save ourselves the pain and get it over and done with. We split for about 2 months, but I never told you guys because I was ashamed, I still loved her. So I got my shit together, made some choices about my life and realised that if we loved each other we could get through anything. I phoned her up and we met in a small shop off the university, we talked for hours way into the night and by the end, we vowed to never let each other go, because those 2 months were the hardest of my life, and look where we are. Happily married as in love as were back then, I will always remember that day. When we promised to find our way back together no matter what. And I believe that you and Beca will find your way back together as well because as cheesy as it is, you two were meant for each other," Alex said wiping a tear from his eye, this talk was getting way too emotional for him right now.

"Thank you," Chloe said burying her head in his shoulder.

"Always Chlo, always," he whispered.

"What do I do now though?" Chloe asked.

"Find your way home."

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of this story, lots more to come for these two! What were your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the amazing response from Chapter 1, all replies are at the end. Hope everyone had a great start to the New Year!**

 **Chapter 2**

Beca was on a plane on her way to the last stop of her tour, it was the one she had been dreading the most. Florida. Specifically Tampa, Florida. There were so many memories that she had there, and they were all with one specific redhead. A redhead she no longer had. She hadn't even dared to go back in the house in fear of it bringing back too much she'd kissed Chloe in that house, took Chloe on her first date, visited Chloe's family, and now she had nothing.

She had everything she could ever want, private planes, fast cars, luxury apartments and houses, extravagant holidays anywhere she wanted, but what she wanted more than anything in the world was something money could never buy...and that was Chloe.

The plane ride was boring, she tried to sleep but the turbulence kept waking her up so she decided to try and write something down, she had tons of songs written down, books and books all hidden in her apartment...but they are either unfinished or too painful for her to actually record.

A few hours later she had finally touched down and managed to escape through the airport without being noticed, she had on her black jeans, leather jacket, a pair of sunglasses, attire that she quickly came to realise was not the best choice of outfit for the heat in Florida, it felt like she'd been engulfed in a flame from how hot it was, she quickly shed her jacket and spotted the car that was awaiting her, she was lucky that the paparazzi hadn't spotted her either otherwise she would have never gotten out of there alive.

Her door was opened for her by her designated driver for the few days that she was going to be here for, her performance was in 3 days but she had to do a level check for vocals and then practice a new song that she had prepared for her final show. Like the last one, she did in LA it would be released right after. You are the reason had been an instant hit and was already at the top of the charts across multiple countries. However, it did now mean she would have to be here longer which was something that she had wanted to avoid.

She arrived at her house not that long after and was stood outside the front door. It already felt weird being back, and she hadn't even gone in yet. It was just so hard, the day she left was just as fresh in her mind as if it happened yesterday.

It had been a whirlwind of emotions for her over the past year, she'd had an incredible 6 months on her tour, she got to go places she never thought she'd ever get the chance to visit like, England, France, Denmark and Brazil and that was just to name a few, but it had also been one of the worst years since she lost the love of her life due to a stupid and careless mistake that she made, and she would never be able to forgive herself for that.

Some people had told her to move on, to find someone else, but she just...couldn't. She didn't even feel remotely attracted to anyone else, she only had eyes for a girl with bright blue eyes and fiery red hair.

Beca took a deep breath, shook her head and walked in, ignored all the memories and just walked up the stairs and dumped her two bags onto the bed. Beca didn't bring that much as most of the stuff needed was already here, only the essentials and her laptop. Once she'd unpacked everything she decided to phone Stacie.

"Beca!" Stacie said down the phone, "How are you munchkin?" She asked teasingly.

"I'm alright thanks legs," Beca responded.

"Yeah, you totally sound 'alright', what's up?"

"I'm in Florida," Beca said sadly, Stacie knew how much the place meant to her.

"I'm sorry Becs," Stacie said sympathetically. "Wait! Why don't Julian and I come down and visit you? I can take a few days off and J has a game against the Jaguars as well!" Stacie said excitedly down the phone, she'd had missed being with her cousin since she'd been travelling all over the world on her tour and it would be nice to let her hair down for a while.

"Why not?" Beca said with a smile, she missed being with the tall girl, and Julian was a really nice guy as well and the three of them all got on well together, it would be nice to spend time with them again, especially now. "Want me to organise you a flight?" Beca asked, moving into the lounge.

"No, its okay, I'm sorting them now," Stacie said. "Oh, there is one going out in 3 hours, we can totally make that," Stacie said down the phone, Beca heavily doubted that but could hear the fast clicking of keys in the background indicating that Stacie was booking the tickets.

"We should be with you by 7 then Becs, and be prepared to go out on the best night of your life, we are going to party!"

"Okay, Stace," Beca said with an almost worried laugh, she had no clue what she had just agreed to.

Beca ended her conversation with Stacie, and then saw it was only 10 so she decided to take care of some of the work from the label that she was behind on. Jesse was currently in charge over in LA but she would take care of anything that she could, the New York branch was a massive success and was already in full swing, it was fully staffed and the number of clients had increased and the number of songs they were releasing was incredible, Beca was very quickly becoming one of the biggest record label owners in the world, added with her newfound stardom in performing she was known everywhere.

"Chloe, please come out tonight?" Alex begged.

"I really don't feel like it, Alex," Chloe said, she was doing a bit of work that she had gotten from her boss, he wasn't the best but she got paid and she enjoyed working, it gave her mind something else to focus on and stopped her moping about all day.

"You haven't been out in like, forever," Alex pointed out.

"He has a point, honey," Mandy suddenly said from the doorway, she had to agree with her son, Chloe hadn't been out in a long time and she needed to get out, live her life again and have some fun.

"Mom! Guys, please, let it go," Chloe asked, her brother had been asking her for the past 45 minutes and she wasn't giving in, she wasn't in the mood to go and party with him.

"No." Mandy and Alex said in unison.

"Don't you have to be at work?" Chloe asked looking at Alex.

"Nope, I have a day off." He said.

"You are always off," Chloe said looking at him.

"Perks of being me," Alex said with a cocky grin.

"Oh shut up," Chloe said pushing his shoulder playfully.

"I will. If you come out with us tonight, it's just a few friends and Steph will be there as well."

"Alex I said n-"

"You are going to go out and have fun. No arguments." Mrs Beale said sternly, she hated that her daughter wasn't being herself after what happened. She missed the bubbly and vibrant personality that Chloe had, and she wanted to try and bring that back, and the first step was to get her to actually leave the house.

It was coming up to 7 and Beca was just tidying up the already spotless house, Stacie was due to arrive any second and then they would be going out to 'party', despite her being on tour she had tried to avoid the party scene as much as possible preferring to just crash at her hotel or wherever she was staying instead of being out all hours. Most of the time she was tired anyway, she never realised how much work it took to perform an entire hour and a half long concert. Luckily for her, the album wasn't a very party type one so it involved minimum amounts of moving around the stage all the time but just singing for that long took a lot of work.

A loud pattern of very annoying knocks at the door signalled the arrival of Stacie, Beca shook her head with a laugh at her cousin's ways of annoying her, she remembers that she used to do it as a kid as well, the same loud pattern.

She opened the door and was almost tackled to the floor from an excited brunette.

"Becs!" She squealed. Julian was just laughing behind them as he carried their bags in. He was looking around amazed as he walked into the spacious hallway.

"Nice place Beca," He said moving to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, J, I'm glad you guys could come." She said with a smile.

"Okay, babe can you please take our stuff up to our room and I will be up in a second and then we can get ready for tonight?" Stacie asked going organiser mode.

Julian nodded and then stopped and looked at Beca, "Up the stairs and its the third door on the left," Beca said directing the man.

"So Munchkin, are you ready to party your ass off?" Stacie asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Okay, stop with the height jokes and I guess, It wasn't like I had a choice was it?"

"No. Not really," Stacie said shaking her head.

"So, meet you down here in 30 minutes?" Beca asked walking up the stairs.

"Yeah," Stacie agreed walking up to find Julian.

30 minutes later Beca was by the stairs playing on her phone waiting for Stacie and Julian to come down, she knew that they wouldn't take half an hour, this was Stacie she was talking about here.

She had decided to dress in a loose plain white tank top, black ripped jeans, vans and a black backwards cap, she had curled her hair as well.

"Stacie!" She called upstairs impatiently - how long does it take someone to get ready?

"Coming!" Was the response she got, Beca just rolled her eyes in response.

5 minutes later Stacie came running down the stairs with Julian quickly behind her.

"Right let's get going," Beca said walking out to the car.

"Chloe hurry up! We are going to be late!" Alex shouted from down the stairs, his sister was always late when she was getting dressed no matter if she had 10 minutes or 4 hours it would take forever.

"Coming, coming!" Chloe called rushing down the stairs attempting to put her high heel on as she did so.

"We are so late," Alex moaned.

"Oh what a shame, let's move," Chloe said sarcastically walking outside, Alex just threw his hands up in the air.

Beca, Stacie and Julian had just arrived at the club and Stacie had already managed to get them shots, Beca swears they had only been in the building 30 seconds, but with Stacie anything is possible.

"Bottoms up!" Stacie called and they all downed the shot, Beca ignoring the burning feeling that was lingering in her throat. She was in for a long night.

"Right Becs are you ready for round 2?" Stacie asked already getting up.

"Oh what the hell, go for it!" Beca said with a laugh. Luckily, they were in a VIP section so they wouldn't attract too much attention and they could hopefully enjoy their night without any paparazzi or a massive swarm of fans. Don't get her wrong, Beca loved her fans but sometimes they could go a bit over the top and crazy, especially when she was in a public space with lots of people.

"Okay I'm back kids," Stacie laid down 9 shots onto the table, each a different colour, "First to finish is the winner okay?" Everyone readied themselves. "Go!" All three of them winced at the taste of the first one, and after Beca had overcome the horrid taste she drunk the others narrowly beating both Stacie and Julian.

"Ohhh….Winner!" Beca chanted, dancing in her seat.

"Stace, they were awful what were they?" Julian asked.

"I don't know," Stacie shrugged, "I just asked for three random shots."

Chloe had just walked in with Alex, Steph and a few of the couples friends. The place was packed and the music was blaring, Chloe hadn't been out to a place like this is in a long time and it felt...good. Good to be out, and free from the prison that was her emotions.

Beca was already on her 6th drink at this point and she was tipsy, not drunk but enough to make her feel a little dizzy. Stacie was in the same boat except she was on her 10th drink, and Julian had kept to only 4 as he had his game in a few days and he didn't drink that much anyway.

"Beca! You should totes do Karaoke!" Stacie exclaimed pointing to where the stage was.

"Oh Stacie I'm not sure," Beca said hesitantly.

"Oh come on! I'm going to put your name down, I'll be back in a second," Stacie declared standing up and going over to where the DJ was.

5 minutes later Stacie returned with a shit-eating grin on her face, "Oh god, what did you do?!" Beca groaned putting her head on the table.

"You'll see," was all Stacie said. Julian just laughed, he loved the relationship that the cousins had and was very glad that he was marrying into a group of such amazing people.

"Okay guys, we are now open for all song selections and performances and first up we have short stack and legs?" He said wavering at the end unsure of the names.

"Stacie!" Beca complained as she made her way over to the stage, Stacie following behind. She grabbed the microphone and as soon as the opening notes came on she glared over at the brunette who was laughing hysterically. The audience had caught on to who she was and they were all screaming and awaiting her performance.

She really was going to murder Stacie one of these days.

 **Timber - Pitbull and Ke$ha**

 **[Stacie]**

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

 **You better move, you better dance**

 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**

 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

Beca loved being on stage, ever since her tour, she had loved the thrill of performing live and this was nothing different, she loved the reactions she got from the crowd and loved the way that they all danced away to it, it made her smile and be thankful for the career she had.

[Beca]

The bigger they are, the harder they fall

This biggity boy's a diggity dog

I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off

Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber

Face down, booty up, timber

That's the way we like the what, timber

I'm slicker than an oil spill

She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Chloe was stood in shock as she watched her ex-girlfriend on stage rapping and singing with Stacie. She looked completely in her element and she looked hot. Very hot. Especially with that hat.

[Beca]

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down **(oh-ohh)**

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

 **[Stacie]**

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

 **You better move, you better dance**

 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**

 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

Beca moved her cap around so it was facing backwards and she was now dancing along to the song adding in movements where she deemed necessary. Stacie had been right, she really did need this, time to just let go and be free, something she hadn't had in a long time.

 **[Stacie]**

 **It's going down,** (going down) **I'm yelling timber**

 **You better move** (you better move) **you better dance** (you better dance)

 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**

 **I'll be the one, you won't forget** (you won't forget)

 **Ohh-ohhh-ohh**

[Beca]

Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane

Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed

Live in hotels, swing on plane

Blessed to say, money ain't a thing

Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli

Order me another round, homie

We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down

Chloe had no idea what to do, she could see Alex and Steph cautiously looking at her wondering what to do, but she was just frozen there. Just...seeing her brought back all of Chloe's emotions and feelings that she had for the short brunette and she was very unsure of what to do, she still loved Beca that she knew, what she was going to do about it though was another story.

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Beca was swinging Stacie round as she sung, and the crowd were totally getting into it and they were all dancing along.

 **[Stacie]**

 **It's going down** , (I'm yelling timber)

 **You better move, you better dance**

 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**

 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

 **You better move, you better dance** (you better dance)

 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**

 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

Ohh-ohh-ohhh-ohhh. **Timber**. It's going down.

Beca and Stacie finished the song with a bow and a massive scream from the crowd, Beca scanned all the people and she saw a wave of red hair...and bright blue eyes. It couldn't be, could it? No, it was just the alcohol Beca thought and proceeded to go back up to the VIP bar.

"I, I've got to go," Chloe rushed out and she ran out of the club door before Alex could stop her.

He sighed and looked over to where Beca had gone and began to walk over there.

"Where are you going?" Steph asked.

"To talk to Beca, this has gone far enough," He said manoeuvring his way through the crowds.

Beca had stepped out of the club through a side door to cool down, the chilled wind causing goosebumps on her sweaty body. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket and lit it, letting the smoke fill her lungs before she deeply exhaled.

It can't have been Chloe. It can't have been, or was it? She had no clue what to think, the amount of alcohol she had drunk wasn't helping either, it could've been a figment of her imagination or it could have actually been Chloe.

She was snapped out of her thought by the opening of a door behind her, she was met with a familiar set of blue eyes and ginger hair.

"Beca."

"Alex, um, hi," Beca said weakly.

"I didn't know you smoked," he gestured towards the cigarette in her hand.

"Only on a rare occasion," Alex nodded accepting her answer and moved to stand closer to her.

"Look, I want to-"

"Save it, Beca," Alex said cutting her off. Beca gulped, she wasn't sure what was going to come for her next.

"Now, as much as I hate to say this, Chloe still loves you, still needs you. I wanted to kill you when I found out what you did. You broke her, more than what Tom did to her, because she never loved him, not really, I know she thought she did, but she didn't. But, she loves you, plays the album constantly and watches all your performances. I can't bear to see her looking so broken all the time, so lost, so hurt. You made that pain happen, and only you can take it away," Alex said seriously, he now faced towards Beca, and she was taking in his every word.

"You need to fix this, and I won't take no for an answer. Come to the house tomorrow at 10," Alex said, and he left Beca outside.

She knew that getting Chloe back would not be easy, she wasn't the type of girl to just fall back in her arms. Not now, she was so much stronger and sure of herself than ever before. It killed Beca that she had no idea what Chloe had been doing this past year, people could change in a year, she definitely had, she just wished that she could have been with the redhead every step of the way.

But now, now she was going to prove herself, prove her love and loyalty for Chloe, even if it took her till her last breath because there was no point in living her life if she couldn't have the girl of her dreams with her.

 **Th use of the song is different, I know! but it has quite a funny meaning to it to me so I thought why not? Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Review Responses:**

Laura93: Thank you so much for the support, hope you enjoy this!

Dakota0315: Lots of good things to come!

AmyP91402: Chloe's relationship with her family is something that has just naturally happened and now has become a part of the story, the sibling bond is really nice as well which I personally quite like.

malexfaith: Thank you, and I'm on it!

Pitchfan: Okay so when Chloe left she quit working for Beca, now she is back in Florida and she just does a few small jobs here and there for small time artists and companies so nothing major. Sorry if that wasn't clear in Chapter 1!

Samara Boudreault: Thank you. glad you are enjoying it.

ChocoDoux340: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this one.

JustAnotherCrazyPerson: I hope you enjoy the second instalment and thank you for the continued support.

Tarheelgal: Next chapter will be the one, so keep an eye out for that

Guest (31st December): I totally agree, and that is exactly what will happen. I also hate when they are made to be the "victim" as well. I hope that I do it justice and you like what will happen!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, as always thank you so much for all the reviews from the last chapter I love reading them all. Any concerns that were brought up I will answer to you all at the end. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

Beca was still outside, she didn't know how long she'd been there but given the fact her arms were covered in goosebumps and she was shivering, she'd been there a while. She'd thought about a lot of things will she was out there, about her, her life, her family, Chloe. She thought back to that day, where her life turned upside down, to every decision she made that night, to everything that had led up to this moment now.

She knew that tomorrow was the last chance she would have to explain exactly what happened to Chloe, about Olivia, about that night, about everything. Something she didn't do a year ago. She just let her leave, she didn't explain, she didn't fight hard enough to make her stay but now she was going to change that.

"Beca, you out here?" A voice called.

She turned around, it was Stacie. "Hey Stace, you okay?" Beca asked walking over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was worried you went MIA."

"Umm, I just needed so fresh air." Stacie could feel that Beca didn't want to talk about it so she didn't push, she just gave her a friendly smile and invited her back inside.

Beca didn't drink any more alcohol that night, but she did enjoy watching Stacie down more, she would always talk rubbish when she was drunk, which just made her and Julian laugh especially as they had no clue about what she was talking about.

"Hey Babe, I think we should head home now, come on let's go," Julian said putting his arm around her waist to hold her steady.

"You know you have such strong arms," Stacie slurred gripping Julian's arms, Beca snorted at her cousin's behaviour, while Julian tried to get her to walk in a straight line. They managed to walk over to the security where they would escort the trio over to Beca's car, she had a feeling that Stacie would end up like this and had already prepared a driver to take them all home.

They all fell into the car and the driver pulled away from the club and went in the direction of Beca's house. Stacie was talking animatedly about something but Beca wasn't listening, she was in her own world thinking about everything she was going to say tomorrow. She continued staring out the window, watching the trees and the houses all mix into a single blur.

She didn't realise they were home until a hand touched her shoulder, she turned around and noticed Julian looking over at her with a sad smile, she slowly removed herself from the car giving the driver a note from her wallet as a thank you, and then followed Julian who was holding Stacie up. When they walked through the door, Julian stopped Beca.

"Hey, I'm just going to put her to bed, then I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" He offered.

"Yeah, they would be nice. I'd like that," Beca said giving him a small smile.

Julian nodded and then proceeded to take Stacie upstairs, luckily he was strong so he picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her room.

Beca walked into the lounge and opened up a small cabinet that she kept in the corner, she pulled out two glasses and a bottle of her favourite whiskey, she rarely drunk it but now seemed like a good time to pour herself one. She sat down on the sofa, and rested her head in her hands, putting the drink on the coffee table in front of her.

5 minutes later Julian came down the stairs and sat opposite Beca on the other sofa, he saw the spare drink and took it in his hands swirling it around a bit before taking a small sip. He rested his elbows on his knees and waited until Beca lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"So, what happened earlier? You were fine and then all of a sudden you went missing," he asked. Beca dragged her hand down her face and sighed.

"Alex came and spoke to me," she said.

"Alex? As in Chloe's brother Alex?"

"Yep, he asked me to come over tomorrow and speak to Chloe," Beca picked her drink up again and took another sip.

"How do you feel about that?" He asked.

"Nervous," Beca said honestly.

"You just have to be honest with her. Explain everything and you'll be okay. Don't overthink it, or try and plan a massive speech, because we both know that when you see her it will go out the window." Julian said looking over at Beca who was thinking about what he was saying.

After a while, Beca spoke up again, her voice thick with emotion, "What if I screw it up?"

Julian moved around and sat down next to Beca who's eyes were glazed over with tears. "You won't trust me. I know how much you love her, sometimes we have to go through the bad to reach the light at the end of the tunnel, and Chloe is your way out, you just have to believe that everything will work out in the end, and as a very wise person told me, love always wins," he said putting a comforting hand on the smaller brunette's shoulder.

"She looked up at him, "Would that wise person be Stacie?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yes," he said laughing with her.

"Speaking of my cousin, the special date isn't that far now is it?" She said nudging him in the shoulder, well because of the major height difference it was more like his arm. She saw Julian blush and he smiled sheepishly.

"A month tomorrow, I honestly can't wait, I love her so much," He admitted.

"You're good for her, you ground her and you make her happy and that's all I could ask for," Beca said.

"Thanks, Beca, that means a lot. I really appreciate all you are doing for us as well, especially with the music and everything."

"Of course, I mean, it would be a shame to put all this talent to waste," she said with a laugh gesturing to her body. "She is going to love the surprise by the way, what you sent over was really beautiful."

"Thank you Beca, but I couldn't have done it without you and you will be fine tomorrow, I know it."

"Thank you, Julian. I really needed this," Beca said finishing the rest of her drink in one gulp.

"Of course, we are family Beca, you can always talk to me," Julian said pulling Beca into a hug.

"It's getting late, I should get to bed, I'll see you in the morning," Beca said getting up and walking up to her room.

"See you tomorrow Beca." He finished his drink and then placed the two empty glasses in the kitchen sink, and then walked up the stairs himself. He quietly laughed to himself when he saw Stacie laying like a starfish in the middle of the bed, she couldn't look more adorable in his eyes. He really was a lucky guy to have met someone as smart, beautiful, kind and incredible as Stacie and soon he would be able to call her his wife.

He stripped down into his boxer shorts and slipped under the covers careful not to wake her as he did so. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She was way too deep in her slumber to hear though as she didn't even stir.

The next morning Beca was awake fairly early for someone who had been out clubbing last night but she thinks that after speaking to both Alex and Julian that she had sobered up a little and now she was sitting in the kitchen looking at her black coffee swirling around the cup. Her foot was nervously tapping against the footstool on the chair and her finger was doing the same against the countertop, to anyone else it would sound like a mismatch of sounds but to Beca, it was a melody, it was calming her of what was to come in 3 hours time.

She had performed in front of hundreds of thousands of people night after night yet she had never been more nervous. Her mind was in a whirlwind of emotions, she was nervous, scared, excited, she hadn't seen the girl in just over a year, she missed her like crazy but she had no clue what the redhead's reaction would be.

She head a groan come from the hall and watched Stacie appear looking like death had come and gone whilst she'd been asleep, her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Beca smirked and called quite loudly, "Morning!"

Stacie winced at the noise and raised her middle finger up in Beca's direction.

"Advils in the drawer and there is Gatorade and bagels in the fridge," Beca said, she had figured that they would be needed after their night out and had bought some supplies.

"Okay I don't hate you anymore," Stacie said collecting the items and laying them all out.

Julian then came down dressed in pyjama shorts and a t-shirt, his hair floppy from sleep but apart from that, he looked fine a result of him not drinking that much last night.

"Hey babe," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've gone to hell and back," she replied holding her head in her hands.

"Looks like it too," Beca muttered holding in a laugh.

"Fuck you, hobbit!" Stacie said, not looking up.

"Going with the height jokes, ouch," Beca said pretending to clutch her heart.

"You two are ridiculous," Julian said grabbing a glass of water and sitting next to Beca on a stool.

"So...Do I get any updates on wedding plans?" Beca asked this seemed to peak Stacie's interest as she grabbed her bagel and drink and sat down.

"Well, we have got the cake sorted out, this one finally figured out what he wanted," Stacie said nudging Julian.

"Hey! I just wanted it to be perfect," he said defending himself.

"My dress is all sorted, I have to go in for a final check in a week and then that's it really, hair and makeup are done, the venue is stunning and the food is going to be great," Stacie said excitement taking over.

"I've got all the music prepared for you and maybe a surprise here and there," Beca said with a wink.

"I can't wait, thank you so much Becs," Stacie said giving Beca a smile.

"It's all good, I haven't DJ'ed in a while so that should be fun, the setlist just needs a small tweak here and there and it will be all good to go. Oh and I have my dress sorted as well, so that should be coming in the next few days," Beca mentioned taking a sip from her coffee, relaxing at the taste of it.

She was quickly bought out of her bliss by her phone ringing she didn't look at the caller ID but she pressed the green button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Beca Mitchell," She answered.

"Hey Becs," It was Jesse.

"Jesse!?" Beca asked surprised, she pulled the phone away and looked at the time, it was nearly 8 in Florida which meant it was 5 back in LA. "What are you doing up, its like 5 in the morning!" Beca exclaimed, she motioned to the Julian and Stacie that she was going to go to her office. She grabbed her coffee and walked into her studio.

"I know, I was working all night on a soundtrack, it's pretty busy here Beca. I can't wait to have you back," he said.

"Yeah I know, I love performing but I miss being back in the office. So how is everything?" She asked spinning around on her chair.

"Yeah, it's all going fine. I have a few contacts from some newer artists for you to look at when you are back, and then a few tracks for you to review and polish up. Oh, and I have some news for you!" He said excitedly.

"What is it, Jess?" Beca asked curiously.

"The soundtrack that I did for The Greatest Showman has hit 5.3 million copies!" He said.

Beca broke out into a wide smile, "That's amazing Jess, I'm so happy for you dude, congrats!" Beca knew how big of a deal it was for a soundtracks to reach that many copy sales, especially as it was now multi-platinum as well, however she was seeing that they were coming back into business which she loved, even though she hated movies she loved the music that would sometimes accompany them, especially when it would tell the story of the characters.

"Thanks, Becs! Good luck for tomorrow, I can't believe it's your last show of the tour," he said.

"Yeah, I know, it's been so amazing Jess, I can't even begin to explain how incredible it's been to perform in front of all these people. I can't believe that I haven't done it before, it makes me so alive, being able to just be free, singing up on the stage," Beca said taking a sip from her coffee reminiscing about the last 6 months that she had been on tour.

"I'm really happy for you Beca, you belong on that stage. I've gotta go but I'll call you in a few days," he said.

"Okay Jess, talk to you later, bye," Beca hung up the phone, and turned on her laptop scrolling to her emails and looking for any that needed her immediate attention.

An hour later she was just finishing up, she saw it was 9 so she decided to go up to her room and get ready to go and see Chloe. She couldn't see Stacie or Julian so she assumed they were already up in their room.

She went and had a quick shower letting the water wash away all her nerves, she stepped out and felt a lot more confident in herself. She was wrapped in a towel standing in her closet wondering what to wear, she'd never been this picky in choosing clothes before but with the tour and having to pick out her outfits she has claimed an eye for fashion and her wardrobe had grown to have more than the colour black in it. But today, she was going back to her roots and picked out some black jeans, a white blouse, her leather jacket and a pair of boots It was smart yet casual, a style she normally was driven towards.

She applied some light makeup, curled her hair and then took one final look in the mirror. She shook herself out, relieved all the stress and took a deep breath, calming herself. She grabbed her phone, keys and wallet and headed out.

She got in her car and took the tedious drive to Chloe's families house, she may have gone a bit slower than normal just so she could collect all her thoughts before she went in, she had no clue what to expect and that was what worried her the most.

She pulled into the Beale residence around 15 minutes later, she brushed down her clothes as she stepped out the car and walked up the steps knocked on the door and awaited what was going to be on the other side.

What felt like hours later the door opened and it revealed Mandy, Beca immediately dipped her head knowing how much the women must hate her at the minute, but she vowed that she would change that.

"Beca, look at me," Mandy said softly yet with an assertiveness that instantly made her lift her head and lock eyes with the older women.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Beale," Beca begun put Mandy put her hand up signalling Beca to stop.

"You don't have to apologise to me Beca. Come in," She held the door open for Beca who slipped in and followed Mandy into the kitchen.

"Now, I know that you love Chloe, with everything you are, I saw that in the time you two were together. I know that there is more to the story, and I just hope that you can fix everything, she needs you Beca, and you need her," Mrs Beale said wisely.

Beca nodded, "Thank you, Mrs Beale, I'm going to try and fix everything even it takes my whole life, I'm going to get her back, I promise," Beca said.

"It's Mandy to you," is all the women responded with. She knew how hurt her daughter was, but she also saw how happy the brunette made her and that's all she wanted.

"I'll go and let her know you're here, come up with me and you can talk in her room, you should have more privacy there," Mandy said walking Beca up the stairs. She lightly knocked on the door and popped her head in seeing her daughter on her computer laying on the bed.

"Hey honey, you have a visitor," she said.

"Okay mum, thanks," Chloe said not looking up, her eyes still trained to the screen. Mandy mouthed 'good luck' to Beca before she walked in.

Beca took one final deep breath before walking into the room cautiously, but as soon as she was a few steps in the room, Chloe looked up and her face froze in shock. Both girls were just looking at each other and then it was as if everything caught up in Chloe's brain and she grabbed the pillow on the side of her bed and threw it in Beca's direction hitting her square in the chest. She moved her laptop off her lap and walked over to Beca, crossing her arms and looking at her with a confused expression - what was she doing here? In her room!?

"W-what are y-you doing here?" She asked her voice already getting stuck on tears that were already threatening to fall. Her mind was a mess seeing Beca here, she had no clue what to think.

"I needed to see you," Beca said. The two girls were looking at each other in silence, both studying the changes in one another since the last time they'd seen one another.

Beca saw that Chloe looked tired, she had the beginnings of dark circles forming under her eyes which she guessed was from lack of sleep, something she still got sometimes, she had never really had a full night of sleep since Chloe left, she couldn't sleep without having the redhead in her arms. Her normally bright blue eyes had lost their spark and she looked a lot thinner as well, which worried Beca - she was worried that Chloe wasn't looking after herself.

Chloe could see that Beca had definitely changed - she looked a lot more confident in herself but she could also see how nervous she looked from the way her legs were pressed tightly together and the way her fingers were intertwined together. She was still the Beca that she fell in love with 2 years ago, and the same girl she was still in love with. Her eyes had lost the twinkle that they would have them, the midnight blue colour that she loved being able to wake up to in the mornings - she missed being able to hold Beca in her arms.

"I need to explain to you what happened. After you can tell me to leave and you won't have to see me again or, maybe we can talk and try and figure this out because I really miss you Chlo - I miss you so fucking much," Beca said dropping the pillow by her feet and taking a step forward.

Chloe was still frozen in shock, she thought about what Beca had just said, and her calling her Chlo didn't help her. She wanted to hear Beca out, she wanted to know what happened that night and also apologise for the things she did wrong as well. It was time for a long overdue conversation.

"Okay," Chloe said giving Beca a small smile. She led her to the bed where they sat at opposite ends with their legs crossed facing one another.

"So…" They both said at the same time, causing them to laugh lightly.

"Umm, you go first," Chloe said. She needed to hear what Beca had to say first - she was happy, angry, scared, nervous all at the same time and she had a feeling that there would be tears, shouting but at the end of the day it would hopefully get everything out in the open so they could talk about it properly and not have it end up like last time, with her running away and not letting Beca explain what had happened. This was their chance, and she wasn't going to waste it.

"That night, I was working late in the studio finishing of some tracks and then I walked into my office and she was just sitting on the sofa as if it was completely normal. I told her to get out, we ended our relationship pretty badly, she umm she wasn't the nicest person to be around. I've had a few run-ins with her before but nothing like this. She was trying to get inside my head, make me uncomfortable, trying to break me, the same way she did when we were together. Everything that I felt from so many years ago came flooding back - even after everything she did. But I can never tell you, Chloe, why I stayed, why I didn't force her out, because maybe none of this would have ever happened. When she kissed me, she was playing me, she knew what she had to do to manipulate me, what my weaknesses were...and I can never ever apologise enough for what happened that night.

I couldn't bear to tell you what happened, I knew that if I told you it would have been the end. I should have just been honest with you because I have never lied to you, Chloe. Every single day I think of you, of what I lost that day," Beca finished, she had a few tears rolling down her cheeks which she brushed away. Looking at Chloe she could see that she looked conflicted, sad, angry, relief she didn't know, but she was quiet for a long time.

Chloe had listened to everything Beca believed her, she was angry at Beca for not telling her, but now she knew the truth she felt like a weight had been lifted, now she finally had the piece to the puzzle, the one she had been searching for.

But the first words that Chloe spoke confused Beca, "I'm sorry."

Beca looked at her confused, "Why are you saying sorry, you did nothing wrong?"

"I should never have run. I shouldn't have just left, this all could have been sorted out if I hadn't jumped to conclusions about what happened. I always knew that what there was more to what happened than just those pictures, but in the moment I was angry. It brought back everything from Tom and when he would lie about where he was. He told me I would never be good enough for anyone else, and then I found you and finally started to believe that he was wrong, that I was good enough for someone because I was with you, and then I saw the pictures and it was as if everything he said was true, that I wasn't good enough, that I wasn't good enough for you. That was why I ran so quickly, why I never gave you a chance to explain," Chloe said wiping her own tears away.

"I know that this might be too early to say, but I still love you, Chloe, I never stopped. You always be the one for me, and I understand if you want me to go, I just wanted you to know all that," Beca was fiddling with her fingers nervously waiting for Chloe's response, she would be broken if Chloe told her to go but she would do anything for the girl even if that meant letting her go.

"I don't want you to go, "Chloe said, Beca raise her head to look at those ocean blue eyes that were still stained with tears. "I love you too Beca, I never stopped either. I never hated you, I hated what you did, but I couldn't hate you, I love you too much."

Beca was holding back tears at this point, Chloe still loved her, the words she had been craving for the past year, the same words she never knew if she would hear again.

"I want to go slow though," Chloe said looking at Beca. "I know that's how we did it before, but I felt like we've both changed so much over this past year and I want to get to know you, what's been happening in your life Y'know? Well, I mean besides the album, its beautiful Beca by the way," Chloe said with a smile.

"Thank you, it was for you if you couldn't tell," Beca said with a sheepish smile - seriously Mitchell, she thought to herself, of course, she knows it's about her you name it Red for crying out loud!

"So…" Chloe trailed off.

"Would you maybe want to go for a coffee or something - my final show is tomorrow but I'm thinking of staying a few days more?" Beca asked, not knowing if it was too soon to ask the redhead to meet with her.

"I'd really like that," Chloe said biting back a smile. She really had missed the brunette.

"Okay, well I'll call you?" Beca said. Chloe nodded in response and both girls got up off the bed.

"I better get going, thank you, Chloe, for giving us , me a second chance," Beca said opening the bedroom door.

"I've really missed you Beca," was all Chloe said, and Beca shot her a smile.

They walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the front door. Chloe could see her mum in the kitchen not so subtly looking at them.

"Thank you gain Chloe, I really appreciate it," Beca awkwardly moved in to give Chloe a hug and Chloe laughed at her awkwardness and pulled her into a tight one loving the feeling of Beca in her arms again.

Mandy appeared from the kitchen with a wide smile on her face, she approached the two girls who pulled away from each other.

"I take it that everything went well?" She asked hopefully. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh I'm so happy for you darling, you two were made for each other, I always knew you'd find your way back," she said with a loving look in her eyes, she was so happy for her daughter, she was already smiling more in the hour that Beca had been here than in the past year, and that was all she wanted, for Chloe to be happy. And everything that happened in the past aside, Beca was the one that could give Chloe that, and that was enough for her.

"I'll see you in a few days then?" Beca said opening the door.

"Yep, good luck for tomorrow as well Becs," Chloe said holding the door open.

"Thank you Chlo, bye Mandy, thank you so much for everything," Beca said gratefully.

"You are always welcome Beca," the older redhead replied.

Beca walked to her car with a massive smile on her face, she was one step closer to finally getting the girl of her dreams back into her arms.

 **Thoughts? Please review!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Dakota0315: Thank you again reviewing, hope you enjoyed this one**

 **User42: Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Anonwhatever (Guest): I understand that not everyone will like the story and I'm sorry you feel this way. In my mind, I believe that in every relationship you will go through some pain no matter what - for me, I had an idea of what I wanted to happen here, but I appreciate you reviewing and telling me your thoughts.**

 **youn2731: No, Beca didn't cheat however for Chloe she never let Beca tell the whole story, for reasons I explained in this chapter. I was waiting for them to have talked and explained everything that they both did and why...so you are right Beca didn't cheat but in Chloe's mind up until now she thought she did. Both girls were in the wrong - Beca for allowing it to happen and then lying to Chloe about what happened and then Chloe for not letting Beca explain what happened, but I do understand your point and hope that this chapter was okay for you**

 **malexfaith: Thank you so much! I was exactly the same as you but then discovered a lot of good ones that I just had to read and I will definitely be continuing this story, I won't let you down!**

 **AmyP91402: It was a fun part to write, it just came to me as I was writing it down. I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **SouthAmerica5: The songs at the start were sad so I thought I'd brighten the mood with a fun one. So basically, I was doing a full dance routine to the song in my living room (very badly I might add) and I didn't notice my mum was recording the whole thing and she hasn't let it go in years and every time it comes on she starts imitating me - so I thought I'd throw it in. It will definitely be hard for them but they are meant to be together so I won't keep everyone off for long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this has taken like decades to write...life seemed to get in the way, but I am here now and I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Chapter 4**

Beca was on the side of the stage awaiting her final performance of her tour, it was bittersweet, she was going to miss being able to travel the world and perform to thousands and thousands of fans each night, it was something about being up on there live that filled her with a sense of belonging, a place she was destined to be.

Her band a few of the backup singers that had been with on the duration of the tour formed a small huddle as the chants of the crowd got louder and louder making the atmosphere backstage lift.

"Okay guys, this is our final night, our final performance. This has been an incredible journey for me and I couldn't have done it without you. So let's go out there and smash the hell out of this, okay!" Beca encouraged a smile on her face.

"Let's go!" The rest of them replied.

Beca took one last deep breath, closed her eyes, her name being chanted over and over again echoing in her ears and then she opened them again, a look of confidence was swirling behind them, she had a new found spark and that spark just so happened to be a redhead with blue eyes. She was ready this time, she wouldn't give up and she was going to fight until her dying breath to show Chloe how much she loved her.

Beca ran up the steps that led to the main stage and was met with a deafening scream as she waved over to everyone. She could see people with costumes, signs, t-shirts all representing her album or even just her herself and it warmed her heart to see how much effort people put into coming tonight, none of what she had been able to have accomplished would have been without the people that were here tonight and at every other show she had done.

Beca walked into the centre of the stage and began talking into the mic that was attached to the side of her head, one she had found was a lot easier to use rather than one she would hold.

"Okay guys, so to start off the final show of my first world tour," this earned a lot of cheers from the crowd, "I thought we'd begin with a song that is a little more upbeat than the others. To get this performance really off the ground, now I want you guys to do whatever you want, sing, dance, jump around, whatever gets you guys in the mood. So let's go!"

The crowd began clapping and shouting loudly as Beca got herself into position towards the back of the stage, and as soon as the opening melody began the crowd went nuts, it definitely was a crowd pleaser and had shot to No.1 as soon as it was released and it has stayed there for weeks until she released her next song, You are the reason, which overtook it.

 **That's my girl - Fifth Harmony**

Who's been working so damn hard?

You got that head on overload?

Got yourself this flawless body

Aching now from head to toe

Ain't nothing, ain't nothing

All my ladies 'round the world

Ain't nothing, ain't nothing

Good girls better get bad

Beca ran down the sides of the stage, high-fiving as many people as she could, she smiled seeing so many people's faces light up as she did so.

You've been down before

You've been hurt before

You got up before

You'll be good to go, good to go

Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it

Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it

Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya

If you're feeling me, put your five high

That's my girl

She met with the dancers back in the middle and continued with the dance routine, her hips shaking and her arms moving in synchronisation with the people behind her.

That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

Get up, what you waiting for?

That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

Nod if you been played by every boo

Just tryna show you off

Thought he was the best you ever had

Until he cut you off

Ain't nothing, ain't nothing

Bet, you bet, you know your worth

Ain't nothing, ain't nothing

Good girls better get bad

She took a few selfies with some fans as she stood at the front of the stage and was met with screams and cheers from the audience, this is why she loved what she did - the fans.

You've been down before

You've been hurt before

You got up before

You'll be good to go, good to go

Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it

Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it

Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya

If you're feeling me, put your five high

That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

What you wait, what you wait

What you waiting for?

That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

You've been down before

You've been hurt before

You got up before

You'll be good to go, good to go

Don't ever get up, no no

Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it

Get mad independent and don't you ever forget it

Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya

If you're feeling me, put your five high

(That's my girl)

That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

What you wait, what you wait

What you waiting for?

That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl, that's my girl

That's my girl, that's my girl

Ain't nothing, ain't nothing, ain't nothing

Put your heart and your soul in it

Ain't nothing, ain't nothing, ain't nothing

Now put your heart and your soul in it

That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

When Beca was writing this she was filled with hope that Chloe was still her girl, but most importantly it was about Chloe being able to make it through anything that she went through whether it was Tom or anything else life threw at her, she knew the redhead could make it.

That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

That's my girl

Beca was greeted with a loud set of screams and cheers and she finally finished the song, her breathing was quite heavy but luckily she had one of her slower songs so she could rest a little. She had had to do a lot of cardio training over these past few months but this song always took it out of her with the singing and the intense dancing as well.

As he began walking back to where the piano was being wheeled in she began talking to the audience who had now fell silent wanting to hear what the singer was going to say.

"What a way to open the show guys, thank you so much for coming out here today, it really does mean the world to me and every day and I am so grateful for getting the opportunity to sing and perform you guys. As most of you know, or have heard, this album was written for a very special person in my life and I want to take this moment to say that I love you. With everything that I have and more than I will ever know, you are my person, my life and my everything. This would never have even happened if it wasn't for you, you are my inspiration, you are what keeps me going when times get tough, and you have no idea how thankful I am that you have given us another chance, given me a chance to be better and show you exactly how much you mean to me," The crowd all clapped after her heartfelt speech as she took her place at the piano.

Back at Beca's house Stacie and Julian were relaxing on the sofa, he had had his game that morning and he was now exhausted, especially with all the running he had done today, but the team had come away with a win which put them one step closer to playing in the SuperBowl, something he had dreamed of his entire career.

"So what do you think about Beca and Chloe?" Julian asked Beca had filled her in a soon as she got back from Chloe's house yesterday.

"I'm happy for her, you know I've never seen her like that before, even after all her shows and performances, she's never smiled like that. It's what Chloe does to her, she brings out the best in her and that's what she needs," Stacie said leaning into Julian's embrace.

"I agree, she was always happier when she was with Chloe, I'm just happy that they are finally on the road to getting back together again," he said wrapping his arms around his girl.

Julian's phone pinged from the coffee table, he reached for it and it was from one of his teammates who had sent him a video message.

"What's that babe?" Stacie asked.

"I don't know it just got sent to me,", he pressed play and it opened up to be a tape of Beca's speech confessing her love for Chloe. His teammates all knew how he was related to Beca as she had come down to a lot of his games and tonight his friend and his wife had gone to the concert.

"Oh my god, that is so cute!" Stacie exclaimed from beside Julian. "That hobbit is so in love."

"I can't disagree with you there," Julian said closing the video and turning off his phone.

"I bet that they will be together by the end of their chat tomorrow," Stacie said.

"Nope. In the next month, she will want to take it slow." Julian countered.

"$100?" Stacie suggested.

"$200 and you are on," Julian said, he never backed down from competition.

"Someone's confident," Stacie said with a smirk, "But you are on."

Beca was finishing off the last song of her tour and she was getting quite emotional, having been on this experience has changed her, she has been able to explore the world in ways she never thought she would have the chance to. She's been able to meet people from across the globe and look at different cultures making her appreciate the world she lives ten times more than she had before.

But the final song that she was going to perform one was that was extremely close to her heart, and it was dedicated to her parents. This Valentine's day was very hard for her, last time she had had Chloe by her side helping her every step of the way and this year she had no one. Stacie had of course been there to support her and been her shoulder to lean on when the emotions got the better of her, but it wasn't the same as when Chloe was there. But she had sat in front of the grave and wrote them a song, a song that expressed how she felt but also empowered her to go and achieve something, to be someone, she had conquered what she wanted to in the producing world, and now she was going to conquer the artist world. She was going to do it for her mum, her dad, for Chloe and most importantly herself.

So standing on the stage, looking out to the crowd who had now fallen silent as they stood watching her, to see what she was going to do next brought tears to her eyes, she knew her parents would be proud of what she had accomplished and that they were looking down on her, this one for them.

"Okay guys, so we are coming to the end of this incredible tour, and to close the show, I am going to sing something that is very personal to me. But before that, I want to thank each and everyone one of you for coming out tonight, it has truly been an honour and privilege to sing for you guys, and I can tell you that this won't be the last time I come here, thank you so much everyone, I hope you have had an amazing night, I know I have, so let's finish this show and make it a night to remember!" The crowd cheered in response will Beca who had taken a place at the piano that had been placed at the centre of the stage for her.

 **If you could see me now - The Script**

It was February 14, Valentine's Day

The roses came but they took you away

Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm

Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone

And I'll never get to show you these songs

Dad, you should see the tours that I'm on

I see you standing there next to Mom

Both singing along, yeah on and on

And there are days when I'm losing my faith

Because the man wasn't good, he was great

He'd say "Music was the home for your pain"

And explained I was young, he would say

Take that rage, put it on a page

Take that page to the stage

Blow the roof off the place

I'm trying to make you proud

Do everything you did

I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"

She knew her parents were watching, it kept her going whenever she sang this song because she missed them so much. They had missed out on so much in her life and she would give anything to have them back in her life.

I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

If you could see me now would you recognize me?

Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?

Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face?

Put your hand on my heart that was cold

As the day you were taken away

I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day

Right now, I wish I could hear you say

I drink too much, and I smoke too much dutch

But if you can't see me now, that shit's a must

You used to say I won't know a wind until it crossed me

Like I won't know real love 'til I've loved and I've lost it

So if you lost a sister, someone's lost a mom

And if you lost a dad then someone's lost a son

And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out

So if you get a second to look down on me now

Mom, Dad I'm just missing you now

I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

Oh, oh

Would you call me a saint or a sinner?

Would you love me a loser or winner?

Oh, oh

When I see my face in the mirror

We look so alike that it makes me shiver

I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

Yeah I'm just missing you now

I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

You could see, you could see me now

You could see, you could see me now

Beca bowed in front of the audience, as they clapped and cheered for her, she thanked them one final time before the ground began to lower and she was being taken underneath the stage.

As soon as she was back on the ground below the stage, she was being handed a bottle of water that she almost finished in one gulp, her whole body was sweaty and all she wanted to do was to get home and lay in her bed.

She looked at her phone which had been handed back to her and saw that it was bordering 1 in the morning. She yawned as she made her way back to her dressing room, congratulating and thanking the people that had been working backstage for her all this time.

She opened the door, grabbed her bag and all her belongings that she had kept there and then went to the parking lot where her car was. She always had this feeling of euphoria mixed with tiredness at the end of each performance, she was in her element while she was performing but it was unbelievably tiring, live singing was hard enough but with choreography as well it definitely had required a lot of hours in the gym, much to her disappointment, there were still parts of her that hadn't changed when she was with Chloe and that was her hatred for physical exercise but she did have to admit it was as a terrible as she made it out to be. She did miss pizza though, she had been on a healthy diet since her tour began and it was awful, she thought that maybe she would enjoy it but she didn't and the worst part was that it made her feel and look so much better, that was the worst part. She wasn't supposed to drink either but that was going a little too far over the line for her liking but she had toned it down and had limited herself to how much she'd have.

She was almost home now, and was could feel her eyelids drooping by the second. As she pulled into her drive she didn't even bother to park her car properly she just left it outside the steps and dragged herself into her room. She flopped down on the bed and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning….

"Beca, Beca, Beca. Beca!"

"Ahh, what?!" Beca shot up looking confused and startled by the sudden intrusion to her sleep.

"Get up, me and Julian are leaving in a few hours," Stacie said, her hands on her hips. Waking her cousin up was such an amusement to her especially as she knew how much the small brunette hated it.

Beca laid back down on the bed, "Bye then," she said her voice muffled by the pillows.

"No, you need to get up, now!" Stacie grabbed a hold of Beca's arm and dragged her out of the bed. Beca tried to pull away but her cousin was too strong and she just ended up on the floor in a fetal position clutching the blankets that had gone down with her.

"I hate you," was all Beca said her eyes still closed as if that was going to send her back to sleep.

"Nope. You love me," Stacie said walking out the door. "5 minutes Mitchell," she called from the hallway.

Beca had no clue what Stacie meant by _5 minutes Mitchell_ so she just ignored it and tried to sleep with the blankets tucked around her, she was so exhausted from last night, and her limbs were begging her to just stay asleep from a little while longer.

Just as she was about to fall back into a nice sleep, a glass of freezing cold water was tipped on her head, she shot up from the floor and wiped away the water that had basically drenched her hair and covers and glared at Stacie who stood with her eyebrows raised as if to say, 'I warned you'.

"Time to wake up Becs," she said with a smug smile on her face.

"You are lucky that we are related," Beca warned getting up from the floor and taking her damp, wet and now cold covers to the wash basket.

"So...what are you going to say to Chloe later?" Stacie asked sitting down on Beca's bed.

"I don't know, I'm just going to be honest with her, talk about whatever she wants, try and begin to get back on track. It will take a long time, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes," Beca said sitting down on the bed next to the taller brunette.

"Well, you should ask her to come to the wedding, it would be nice to see her again, she would have been invited but…" Stacie trailed off looking awkwardly down at the floor.

"It's fine Stacie, and I'll see how things go, I don't want to rush anything," Beca said, she didn't want Stacie to feel guilty, she had come to terms with what had happened in the past, now it was all about the future.

Over at Chloe's….

Chloe had just returned from a long run down at the beach, something she did to clear her head. It had always relaxed her, just listening to music, letting the occasional breeze run through her hair and let her thoughts evade her mind, she just felt free when she ran, like nothing could touch her, she was just letting the hurt and pain leave her body, and she'd run for a long time sometimes and at times she didn't know where she was but she just kept going.

She went into the kitchen where Mandy and Andrew were having a coffee and reading the newspaper, something they had done every morning since she could remember.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your run?" Andrew asked his eyes not leaving the paper.

"Good thanks Dad," Chloe replied opening the fridge, taking out the carton of orange juice and pouring herself a glass.

"You meeting Beca today?" Mandy asked folding her newspaper up and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, at 10," Chloe said looking at the clock, "So in about an hour and a bit."

"Well, you should go and freshen yourself up, you don't want to be late," Chloe just rolled her eyes, her mum still loved taking care of her despite the fact she was 27 years old.

"Okay, bye mum!" Chloe said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Chloe took a shower and got dressed in a casual pair of black ripped jeans, white t-shirt and a black bomber jacket, she did her makeup light and then straightened her hair, she liked getting to make the effort again, it had been a while.

Beca was in the same position, she had said goodbye to Stacie and Julian, tidied up, showered and got dressed, she was now in the car driving to a small restaurant not too far from Chloe's house. She had dressed in a plain white shirt and blue jeans, something causal and that wouldn't make her melt in the Florida heat - that was the last thing she needed.

She stepped out of her car after she parked it, and walked into the small yet charming restaurant, totally Chloe, Beca thought. A small ding by a bell signalled her arrival and as she stepped in she spotted a girl with fiery red hair, sitting in the corner on her phone, she smiled to herself and walked over to her.

Chloe realised someone standing in front of her and she looked up to see Beca looking at her, a smile on her face.

"Hey," the brunette said.

"Hey," Chloe repeated.

"Is this seat taken?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"It's all yours," Chloe said, god she missed that charming brunette, with her smirk and annoying good looks.

 **Thoughts? They will have their talk in the next chapter, I just needed to get this out for you guys.**

 **Thank you for all the amazing response - I will be replying to everyone again on the next chapter!**

 **Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bit of a shorter chapter this week, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy. Review responses at the end!**

 **Chapter 5**

Beca slid down into the booth opposite Chloe.

"You look great by the way," Beca said giving Chloe a smile.

"So do you, still sticking to the leather I see," Chloe said gesturing to the jacket Beca had on.

"I don't stray from tradition," Beca said with a wink sending Chloe's insides into haywire - damn Mitchell and her winks.

The waitress came over and as soon as she saw Beca, her eyes widened and she got quite excited, "Oh my gosh, are you Beca Mitchell? She asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah I am," Beca responded, she loved getting to meet her fans it was one of the highlights of doing what she got to do and she made sure to take as many pictures and sign as many things as she could when she was given the chance.

"Do you mind if I get a picture?" The young women asked nearly bouncing up and down, it wasn't every day an A-List celebrity walks through the doors.

"Of course," Beca said, she posed with the women and then signed her waitressing pad - it made her happy that she had "made her week" as the lady had said.

"Now, what can I get you two?" She asked once she had contained her excitement.

"One caramel Latte with an extra shot of coffee and a latte please," Beca asked.

"Of course," The lady said and walked away to place their orders.

"You remembered my order," Chloe said with a smile, it made her happy that Beca still knew the little things about her.

"Of course I did. So what have you been up to?" Beca asked.

"This and that really, I'm working for a few people at the minute just doing a few jobs, admin, organising, marketing, things like that."

"It is different at work without you - the place was always so bright and happy."

"I miss it there too, it was a fun place to work and being surrounded by music all day was great."

"Well you know you always have a place there if you ever wanted to come back - y, y'know, I'm saying you do, b-but if you er wanted to, of course," Beca's rambling was stopped by Chloe's hand that rested on top of hers.

"Thank you Becs," Chloe said, and that was enough for Beca, it was true what she had said though, the place did always seem happier and brighter when the redhead was there, it just something about her nature she could always make a place feel like home. Whether it was a picture of the two of them on her desk, which is still there to this day, or a small plant, she was everywhere.

"No problem, so what is it like being at home?"

"It's nice, I've definitely missed this place, and my relationship with Alex is better than ever, and I love being with my parents again, it's a lot different to just having a phone conversation with them," Chloe said.

The waitress then came over with the girls' drinks which they thanked her for. It was getting quite hot in the restaurant so Beca decided to take off her jacket and when she did, her arm was immediately grabbed and pulled forward.

"When did you get these?" Chloe asked looking at the ink painted on the brunette's wrists.

"Well, the headphones were on the first day of my tour. It's always been my thing you know, music, my way to escape, and having them on my wrist reminded me of where I came from - the girl with the headphones. And then this I got on parents anniversary," it was the date written down the side of Beca's wrist in small handwriting - her parents were her world and she would take them with her whenever she went and they would always be in her heart.

"They are beautiful Becs," Chloe said tracing the headphones with her finger sending electricity through the girl's veins.

"Thanks," Beca replied, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

The two continued talking, just catching up on random things and both talking about what's been going on in their lives, as they were about to leave Beca stopped the redhead.

"Would you maybe want to go somewhere with me, I've had a really nice time with you and - "

"Yes," Chloe said with a smile.

"Okay then, well I'm parked just outside here," Beca put some money down on the table, after declining Chloe's request to at least pay her share and then walked out. She opened up the car door for Chloe, just like she did when they were together and then went over to her side, and drove off.

Beca had found a beach the last time she had been here, it was fairly secluded and allowed her to walk around without being swarmed by the paparazzi, something she hated and if anything it had got a hundred times worse since she had become an artist and not just a producer. But it was far away from the hustle and bustle of everything and she enjoyed the moments where she could be free from everything and be in her own little world.

When they were in the car Chloe took the aux cable and began playing music, it was as if nothing had changed, and she sang along to it. At first Beca just smiled and rolled her eyes but in the end, she was belting out the lyrics as well, she missed these moments.

It wasn't long after that they arrived, Beca pulled into the parking lot which was mostly empty. In front of them was the white sand and glistening blue sea, the electric blue colour being reflected from the sun.

They both stepped out, Beca left her jacket in the car knowing that it was way too hot for her to wear it now and it would inevitably be taken off one way or another.

The two girls began walking down the small boardwalk, side by side their fingers inches away from one another.

"It's beautiful out here Becs," Chloe said looking out the beach that seemed to go on as far as the eye could see.

"It really is," Beca said her attention on Chloe, looking at the way her freckles stood out against the sun, Chloe would normally end up covering them with makeup but when she didn't it was one of the many things Beca loved about Chloe, her natural beauty.

"I can't believe I never knew about this place, I've lived here practically my entire life."

"Sometimes the best things are right in front of you; it just takes some time to see them," Beca said.

"It was worth the wait," Chloe responded, their hands kept brushing against one another and after some time Beca made a bold choice to take Chloe's hand in hers lacing their fingers together, she waited to see if it got any reaction from the redhead. At first, she was hesitant but then Chloe seemed to relax into Beca's touch, which made Beca release a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"How is Stacie?" Chloe asked she had definitely missed the brunette, she never failed to make her laugh and it was nice to have her around.

"She's doing good, business is going well and she is getting excited about the wedding."

"I bet she is, Julian is a great guy," Chloe said, she'd met the man quite a few times and he was really nice and anyone could see how much he cared about the tall brunette

"Yeah, he is. As soon as I go back, I'm on maid of honour duty though," Beca said, since she had been on tour she hadn't been able to help Stacie out as much but as soon as was going to get right in and sort out anything Stacie wanted doing, it was the least she could do at this point.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Becs," Chloe said with a small laugh.

"You are invited, by the way, Stacie wasn't sure if you wanted to, because of...well you know, so if you erm want to go, only if you want though, you are more than welcome," Beca said rambling.

"I'd love to Becs, send me the details and I'll let you know, thank you," Beca nodded in response.

"This is nice y'know," Chloe said after a while, they had just been walking in a comfortable silence for a few minutes both thinking the same thing, how much they'd missed one another.

"Yeah, it is," Beca said quietly, "I've missed this, I've missed you," She said louder, making Chloe look at her, ocean blue staring into cobalt.

"I missed you to Becs. We'll get there eventually," Chloe said with a smile.

Eventually, that one word gave Beca all the hope she needed at the minute, they still had a chance, and that was all she could ask for.

The two kept walking until they reached a small ice-cream stand, and Beca saw Chloe's eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Want some ice-cream?" She teased.

"Ice-cream is one of the fundamentals of life," Chloe said seriously, Beca just rolled her eyes playfully and walked the redhead over to the stand.

"Hmmm you look like a cookie dough kinda girl," Beca said. Chloe looked at Beca, she was missing something, "Oh and chocolate sprinkles," Chloe let out a wide smile, "and I'll have a rocky road please," Beca asked.

"Here you go," The guy said handing Beca over the two cones.

"For you m'lady," Beca said as she handed Chloe's one over.

"Thank you very much," Chloe said with a laugh.

They walked back in the opposite direction their hands still entertained as they ate their ice-creams. Beca had never felt more at ease in the past ear than she did at this moment, and Chloe was thinking the exact same thing.

They walked in silence both enjoying the moment that they were in - no distractions, no words just them.

They stayed out there for around another half an hour, and it was coming up to around 2 o'clock and despite them just eating they were both feeling quite hungry.

"What are you in the mood for?" Beca asked as they reached her car.

"It's up to you, I'm not too fussed," Chloe replied.

"Burgers?" Beca asked sitting up, hope glinting in her eyes.

"Sure Becs, we can go for burgers," Chloe said with a laugh.

Beca pumped her fist in the air and cheered.

"You haven't changed have you?" Chloe teased.

"Hey, I haven't had a burger and shake in months, I might die if I don't have one soon."

"Well we better get going then," Chloe said.

"Any places you'd recommend?" Beca asked as they began driving.

"There is a place around 20 minutes from here which is really good. It's called the Griffin House," Chloe mentioned.

"Well, you know this place better than me so I'll take your word for it."

They pulled up 20 minutes later, after another impromptu singing session. The place looked rustic, but it looked pretty good. They stepped out and walked into the diner. In the background was a few Tv's playing a football game and a few people were sat around the bar watching it. Apart from that, no one else was there, so they just sat down and an older women came up to them.

"Chloe, I haven't seen you in ages, how are you, sweetheart?" She asked. Chloe stood up and gave the women a hug.

"I've been good thank you, how have you been?" She asked sitting down again.

"I'm been doing good, and how is this young lady?" She asked smiling at Beca.

"Beca, it's nice to meet you," the brunette said holding out her hand, but the women just pushed it away and pulled her into a hug. Chloe laughed at the interaction knowing that the brunette wasn't big on people touching her that she didn't know, but she would've thought that he'd gotten used to it a little more by now.

"Can I get you two anything?" The lady asked.

"Beca and Chloe both quickly skimmed the menu, "I'll have a classic please," Beca asked.

"Pulled pork, for me, please," Chloe said.

"Those will be right out for you girls," she said and walked away to place their orders.

"Who's that?" Beca asked.

"Lillia, she has been in since I was a little girl, we would always come here for birthdays, she's always been a part of our celebrations," Chloe said.

"She is really nice."

"Yeah, she's a lovely woman, been working here for over 25 years."

"Wow," Beca said, that was a long time.

10 minutes later their burgers arrived at Beca's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw her's, it was massive.

"This looks insane," Beca said excitedly, she cut her burger in half and then grabbed it and took a bite. A moan left her mouth and that unbelievable taste of it, and Chloe was pretty sure her knees went weak hearing the sound that Beca just made.

"NIce?" Chloe teased. Beca didn't say anything, she just nodded, a smile on her face.

"I might have to buy this place," Beca joked.

"That good huh?"

"Brilliant. One of the best burgers, I've ever eaten and I've had a lot of burgers."

"Well, I'm glad it did justice," Chloe said with a laugh.

The girls finished their burgers, Beca eating hers in less than 10 minutes, because 'It was so good'. Beca paid, ignoring the protests from Chloe again, and then they walked back to the car, both girls completely full, and a promise to Lillia for Chloe to come back with Alex and her parents and visit them soon.

"Do you maybe want to head back to mine for a bit and hang out there?" Beca asked, it was getting quite late, around 4.30, but Beca couldn't help but want to spend more time with the redhead, it had been a year and she had a lot of time that she wanted to make up for.

"Yeah sure, if that's okay with you?" Chloe said she didn't want the day to end either.

"Of course, Chlo," Beca said, and she headed off back to hers.

They drive back to Beca's keeping light conversation between them, they had a bit of their playful banter, and both had smiles on their face.

When they walked into Beca's they both ended up in the lounge having a conversation about Beca's tour.

"So what was the best place that you visited?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm, I got to visit some incredible places, some I'd never been to before, but I'd have to say London. It really is a spectacular city, and the fans were incredible. But the city itself was brilliant," Beca said remembering her time there.

"Well, it sounds great, Becs. I'm so proud of you y'know, with everything you achieved. I knew you had it in you, but you amazed me, just like you amaze everyone else," Chloe said honestly.

"Thank you, Chlo, that means a lot coming for you," Beca said looking over at Chloe.

"Anytime," Chloe replied.

Suddenly Beca found some courage and went over to her phone and put on a song.

"May I have this dance?" Beca asked standing in front of Chloe nervously.

Chloe looked at Beca for a second before her smiling, nodding and taking Beca's outstretched hand.

Beca led them to the middle of the lounge, as the song began to play. Chloe's arms were wrapped around Beca's neck, while Beca's were on the redhead's waist.

 **I put a spell on you - Nina Simone**

I put a spell on you

Because you're mine

Beca began swaying them to the soft jazz of the song, Chloe's head rested against Beca's chest.

You better stop the things you do

I tell ya I ain't lyin'

I ain't lyin'

You know I can't stand it

You're runnin' around

You know better daddy

I can't stand it 'cause you put me down

Oh no

Chloe's heart began to beat quicker and quicker as Beca began to sing the lyrics softly in her ear. Her smooth voice, causing shivers to erupt all over her body, and her breath to hitch in her throat.

I put a spell on you

Because you're mine

You know I love you

I love you

I love you

I love you anyhow

And I don't care if you don't want me

I'm yours right now

I put a spell on you

Because you're mine

You know I can't stand it

Your running around

You know baby daddy

I can't stand it

'Cause you put me down

Ooo I put a spell on you

Because you're mine

Because you're mine

The song began to draw to a close, and Chloe pulled back from Beca and looked at her, then to her lips, then back to Beca's eyes which had turned a midnight shade of blue, and from the looks of it, Beca was doing the same thing.

Because you're mine

Oh yeah

Beca and Chloe's faces were inches apart, eyes both locked on each other…

 **Review Responses:**

 **From Chapter 3:**

 **malexfaith: Thank you for the support**

 **Southamerica5: I was definitely a hard chapter to write, thank you for reviewing, always love hearing your thoughts!**

 **Whitejilo: Thank you!**

 **Pitchfan: Thanks for the review!**

 **stephginos: Thank you very much**

 **Anonwhatever(guest): I fully understand your point. Unfortunately, not everyone will like what I write and that is fine, however, this was the direction I wanted to take the story and I genuinely apologise if this isn't what you were expecting. I love both the characters and they both have faults, but since this is written in more in Beca's life I wanted to portray her emotions about the situation and how she feels. This may not answer what you said, but I apologise that you didn't like it, I try my best to make everyone happy and put in lost of effort in writing these but at the end of the day I cannot do that, there is only such much I can do so sorry once again.**

 **From Chapter 4:**

 **Guest: Story will be picking up more now, this chapter just needed to be written and then we will have the wedding in either the next one of the one after.**

 **malexfaith: School has been pretty hectic which always interrupts my writing but I will try my best. Glad you are enjoying this!**

 **Pitchfan: I agree with you there, haha.**

 **Another Bechloe Shipper: Hope you liked this! Thanks for the review.**

 **Southamerica5: Thank you and it will be a bit of a mix, times where they will take it slow and others like this where things pick up a little more.**

 **If any of you have made it this far, great job, haha and thank you! I wanted to know your opinions on Julian and if there are any characters you would like to see more of? Let me know, thank you for reading!**

 **Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the response this sequal has gotten I really appreciate it!**

 **Chapter 6**

Beca and Chloe's faces were inches apart, eyes both locked on each other...and they both slowly moved in until their lips touched, it was like a shock of electricity ran through both girls' bodies, lips were in sync and it was slow and passionate. Beca's hands came up to cup Chloe's cheeks and Chloe's arms rested on Beca's hips squeezing gently.

It was like they were in their own little world where everything that had happened wasn't a problem anymore, it was just them, and both girls felt it, the tug, the pull, the spark it was still there, it had never left.

It was as if they had been there for hours when they pulled away, swollen lips and eyes dark and full of both love and lust. Their foreheads were touching and their hands still in the same place.

Time stood still for the both of them, neither of them could deny the attraction they still had for one another and the funny thing was neither of them wanted to.

Both of their heads were thinking the exact same thing, Beca was on top of the world, she had finally kissed Chloe after a year of being apart and she missed the redhead's lips, the way that they were in complete sync with each other, the way Chloe's hands would hold her hips and pull her in close, she missed these moments and she realised how much she needed the girl in her life, she always knew it but now she was going to do everything in her power, she would go across the world for her and she wouldn't even dare to look back.

Chloe was in a daze, her mind was full of the girl inches away from her and her lips were still tingling from the kiss, it was a feeling that she had been craving for the past year, she felt complete when she was with Beca, she was her missing puzzle piece, her everything and she knew that her heart belonged to her, it always had, even when they were apart, it was hers.

The two were still in the same position, both in a comfortable silence, both holding onto the moment as long as they could.

"I love you," Beca whispered, Chloe was silent for a second until she opened her eyes and looked at Beca her cobalt eyes looking at her full of sincerity and love.

"I love you too."

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Beca said quietly, she didn't want to have to go, but she had to. She still had a job to do, as much as she wanted to stay in her little bubble with the redhead she still had so much to do back in LA.

Chloe's hands began fiddling with the hem of Beca's top as she spoke, "I'll see you at the wedding." Beca nodded.

"I'm going to miss you," Chloe said.

"I'm going to miss you too, but the wedding is in a month, and then maybe we can talk about what to do next?" Beca suggested.

"I'd like that," Chloe said with a smile.

"Okay then, a month it is. I can't wait to see you," Beca said closing her eyes and resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"Same here," Chloe said moving into a similar position to the brunette.

They stayed like that for a while just whispering things and talking, "I better get back, it's getting late," Chloe said moving out of Beca's embrace, both instantly missing the contact and warmth the other provided.

"Okay, I'll get my keys and drop you back," Beca said moving to grab her things and jacket, it had gotten a little chiller at night and she didn't want to end up getting cold.

20 minutes later they were stood outside Chloe's house, their hands intertwined, both standing awkwardly as if they were teenagers on their first date.

"So?" Beca began.

"So.," Chloe repeated.

"I guess I'll see you in a month," Beca said.

"I guess you will," Chloe said.

Beca tucked a stray piece of Chloe's red curls behind her ear and took a step forward, she placed her lips over Chloe's, her hand cupping her cheek similar to its position earlier, except Chloe held Beca's wrist and reciprocated Beca's actions, pressing her body further into Beca's.

It was only until breathing became a problem they pulled away, both had lazy smiles on their faces, Beca chuckled and gave Chloe a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you soon Red."

"See you soon Mitchell," Chloe said. She opened the door to her parents' house and as soon as she shut it she rested up against the door and wide smile formed on her lips.

Beca had the exact same expression plastered on her face too as she got into her car and pulled away.

Chloe sat like that for around 5 minutes until she was pulled out of her thoughts by her mum, who was standing in the door frame of the kitchen looking at her, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"Someone had a good time then," Chloe just looked up at her mum and nodded, pulled herself up and followed her mum into the kitchen.

"It was great," she said her mind thinking back to her day with the small brunette.

"I'm happy for you, honey. You know you haven't smiled like in a long time," Mandy said giving her daughter a hug.

"She makes me happy," Chloe said wrapped up in her mum's embrace, the Beale's really had talent for hugging.

Beca had just stepped off her plane at LAX, her suitcase and duffle bag in hand. She had missed LA, they hype the bustle, her friends and family. It had been a while since she had seen them and as weird as it was she missed working. There was something satisfying to her about working, dealing with contracts and finances, normally she'd hate it, loathe it even, but since she hadn't done it in a while she was eager to get back into it, get back into a routine and finally be back in her apartment.

She stepped into her car where a driver was waiting, she was quite hungry and could feel her stomach grumbling, her flight had left at around 11 Florida time, and it was now around half one.

"Do you think we could stop at Taco Bell?" She asked her driver.

"Of course Miss Mitchell," he replied.

"Please call me Beca," she said, she wasn't a fan of people calling that unless they were in a business meeting or something similar.

"Okay, Beca. We should pass by one in around 10 minutes," he said looking at the navigation system in the car.

"Great. I'm starving," she said dramatically, causing the driver to let out a small chuckle.

Chloe was sat in her room working on a few emails when her phone lit up, she picked it up and smiled seeing Beca's name.

Beca: Landed. On my way to Taco Bell!

Chloe laughed to herself as she read the text, Beca had always had an obsession with the food chain, and ever since the tour she knew that Beca had not been able to eat it as much as her weekly ritual allowed her to.

Since Beca left last night they had begun texting again, it was just here and there but every time either of the girls' names appeared on their phones their faces would lit up, it really was as if they were starstruck teens who were falling in love all over again.

She quickly typed out a reply and then returned back to her emails knowing she couldn't get distracted too much otherwise she would never get anything done, her work ethic hadn't changed and she still put in lots of effort into everything she did and worked hard.

Chloe: Of course you are! Hope you had a good flight!

Beca smiled at Chloe's response, things were going to be okay. She could feel it.

The next month was very busy for Beca, it was full of wedding plans, music, contracts and business. Being away for around 5 months means that you end up with a lot of work to do, including listening in to Emily's newest album. She was now massive and could be classed as America's sweetheart, she was loved by all and her first album had gone multi-platinum, it was also won a few awards. She was expected to be on the Grammys nominations as well for best breakout artist which she was excited about.

Beca was also rumoured to be up for a few awards since her album had come out just after the Grammys it had missed the cut-off point but this year she had a good chance. Last year's Grammys were hard for Beca she was used to going alone, but she'd hoped that Chloe would have been by her side. She had one out of her two nominations though, Best produced song narrowly missing out on Best produced album for Pink.

But it had been a whirlwind of a month. Stacie's bachelorette party had been a night to remember, they had gone to Beca's club with a few of their mutual friends as well as Stacie's and a few of her colleagues. There had been singing, dancing, karaoke, which seemed to be a pattern for Beca when clubs and drunk Stacie were involved, but she had had a good night and had thoroughly enjoyed herself.

Work had been good, she had signed a few new artists and had employed more people over to the New York branch which had been doing amazingly. Having a place on the East Coast was great because it meant not all her clients had to be in LA, they could now go to either and for some of the high profile celebrities it was could they had that versatility.

She had missed Chloe though, they had texted here and there and had a few phone calls but apart from that, that was all. Beca had been busy and so had Chloe, both working and carrying on with their lives, but both missing each other and wishing that they were still back in Florida, walking on the beach, eating ice cream, dancing in Beca's living room and kissing on the porch of Chloe's parent's house.

However, today was finally the day, the day that they would see each other in person and the day Stacie could finally marry Julian. Everyone was excited for the happy couple who would soon be tying the knot.

Beca was currently with Stacie and Stacie's mum Eleanor as well as Stacie's bridesmaids getting ready in her hotel suite. They had hired a few of the rooms to help with preparations before they would head off to the venue.

Stacie was sitting in her rope while hair and makeup was being done, she already looked stunning and Beca was incredibly proud and happy for her cousin because as much as they liked to annoy one another they loved each other to bits and she would do anything for her, she'd been there for her through so much and without Stacie by her side she was pretty sure she wouldn't be in the place she was in now.

Beca was in her dress - it was navy blue, strapless and had a lace front to it. Her hair was wavy and brushed to the side, it had a small silver clip to hold in all together, she looked stunning, everyone did. She had been checking her phone every 5 minutes awaiting Chloe's text. She had arrived in LA yesterday, but with Beca being so busy she was unable to see her and now she was anxiously awaiting being able to see her. She was all that had been on her mind for these past few weeks, their day in Florida and how they would move forward and hopefully try again.

Stacie's hair and make-up were finally done and now she was slipping on her dress which was beautiful. It was white lace with an open back, it flowed perfectly and fit her figure amazingly, Julian was one lucky man.

A knock at their door caught all their attention, Beca went over to open it and saw her Uncle on the other side dressed up in his suit. She pulled him into a hug and he did the same.

"Is she nearly ready?" He asked, his emotions showing. Beca quickly checked and when she saw Stacie dressed and in her heels on she opened up the door and when he saw his daughter he stopped and held his hand over his mouth, he was speechless.

He had never seen his little girl look so beautiful in his entire life, he was beyond proud and was choking back tears, his wife was in a very similar state as they looked at her.

"You look beautiful, darling," he said, that seemed to set Stacie off as a small tear formed in the corner of her eye which she carefully brushed away, not wanting to mess up her make-up.

"Thank you, daddy," she responded with, she was definitely her dad's little girl, no matter how old she was.

"Are we all ready?" Eleanor asked everyone, she received nods from all around and they all led out into the limo Beca has got for the special occasion.

Around 20 minutes later they arrived at the venue, it was at an old barn where Julian had taken Stacie on a picnic for their first date and it looked incredible. It had a rustic yet charming vibe around it complementing both Stacie and Julian perfectly.

Guests were all seated and Beca could already see Julian and his groomsmen standing at the front waiting for his soon to be wife to join him, but what also caught Beca's eye was a wave of red hair in the middle of all the guests, her heartbeat suddenly picked up and a smile spread across her face.

Stacie stepped out of the car with her dad and mum by her side then Beca behind with the bridesmaids in pairs all following.

As soon as the guests spotted Stacie they all rose and everyone took their places. They began the slow walk down the aisle and Beca could see people with tears already forming in their eyes and hear them saying how beautiful Stacie looked.

As they passed by Chloe, Beca could see Chloe's smile, although she focused on walking and not falling over, a smile was plastered on her face as well. They finally reached the front where Stacie's parents both kissed her on the cheek and gave her away to Julian who took her hand and everyone either sat or in Beca's case stood up with Julian's best man, one of his teammates and best friends.

"You look beautiful," Julian whispered to Stacie.

"Thank you. You look amazing as well."

The officiator thanked everyone for attending and began by talking about the importance of love and its value in life.

"We will now have the vows, which I have been told you have with you?" He asked the couple who both nodded, Julian took his out of his inside pocket and Beca handed hers off to Stacie. She had kept hold of them for her cousin and had been terrified that she would lose them but thankfully they were all in one piece.

Julian cleared his throat, and looked lovingly at Stacie before beginning his speech, "Stacie, my beautiful angel, I promise to be there when you need me, to fill your days with sunshine, to comfort you and encourage you, to help you reach your goals, to be your best friend ever and to love you all my life with all my heart.

Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. I love you. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.

I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you and respect you. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life," he finished, there wasn't a dry eye as he put the paper back into his pocket, he lightly squeezed Stacie's hand as her hands shakily opened her own papers, her eyes were already watering from Julian's heartfelt speech, but she took a deep breath and after an encouraging look from Beca she began.

"Julian, today, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you, I will walk my path from this day forward.

You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you.

Our love is unique because we are unique. Together we make something that has never been seen before. Together we make a force that holds the power to stand against any disaster, an engine of love the likes of which the world has never seen. Take my hand and as your wife, I vow to begin our journey in honest and true devotion," Stacie looked at Julian who had his own tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe how lucky he was that the girl in front of him would soon be his wife.

The officiator then spoke up," Thank you, those were beautiful. Now Julian, please repeat after me."

"I Julian Edelman, take thee, Stacie Conrad to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," he said with a smile on his face.

"And Stacie?" The officiator prompted her.

"I Stacie take thee Julian Edelman to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

They were passed the rings that were both equally beautiful and subject to their styles, Julian's silver and plain, while Stacie's had a stunning diamond in the middle of a platinum ring lined with a smaller one on either side.

"Do you Julian Edelman take Stacie Conrad to be your wife?" The officiator asked.

"I do," he said his hands entwined with Stacie's.

"And do you Stacie Conrad take Julian Edelman to be your husband?"

"I do," she said.

"Well I can now announce you Husband and Wide, you may now kiss the bride," everyone clapped as Julian and Stacie shared their first kiss as a married couple.

Pictures were taken and people were ushered back to the hotel where the reception was going to be held. The only thing now on Beca's mind was a redhead, she hadn't a chance to talk to her after the service so she would have her chance then.

30 minutes later people were arriving into the reception, the hotel hall was decorated with tables, a dance floor and the cake was waiting to be cut later into the night, it was going to be a night to remember that was for sure.

It was around 5 by the time food had been eaten and speeches had been made, and Beca still hadn't got to talk to Chloe but luckily the main part was going to commence soon and she was both nervous and excited for what was to come.

Beca had provided the music and a DJ would stand in and play it, a good friend of hers, so she could enjoy herself.

"Could we have the bride and groom for their first dance please?" he asked into the microphone, both Stacie and Julian walked into the middle of the floor, wrapped up in each other's arms while Beca surprised Stacie by standing on a small stage that had been prepared.

 **From the ground up - Dan and Shay**

Grandma and grandpa painted a picture of sixty-five years

And one little house

More than a memory

More than saying I do

Kiss you goodnight's and I love you's

Me and you baby, walk in the footsteps

Build our own family

One day at a time

Ten little toes, a painted pink room

Our beautiful baby looks just like you

This was one of the parts Julian had written and Beca had made the song sound flawless, her voice was effortless but all the attention was focused on the couple looking lovingly into each other's eyes as if they were the only two in the room. Well, almost all the focus, one redhead in particular had her attention on sexy, brunette who was singing her dress hugging her curves in all the right places, she couldn't take her eyes away from her and the only thoughts that were going through her head was that this is what she wanted with Beca, for her to be her wife.

And we'll build this love from the ground up

Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you

Just take my hand

And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be

And we'll build this love from the ground up

For worse or for better

And I will be all you need

Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad

We'll give all that we have

And we'll build this love from the ground up

This life will go by

In the blink of an eye

But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side

The cloud are gonna roll

The earth's gonna shake

But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain

And we'll build this love from the ground up

Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you

Just take my hand

And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be

And we'll build this love from the ground up

For worse or for better

And I will be all you need

Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad

We'll give all that we have

And we'll build this love from the ground up

Someday we'll wake up

With thousands of pictures

Sixty-five years in this little house

I won't trade for nothing, the life that we built

I'll kiss you goodnight and say I love you still

And we'll build this love from the ground up

For worse or for better

And I will be all you need

Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad

We'll give all that we have

And we'll build this love from the ground up

From the ground up

As Beca finished her eyes were drawn to a pair of ocean blue one staring back at her, she stepped off the stage gave Stacie a quick hug to which both Julian and Stacie thanked her for the beautiful song before she made her way over to the redhead.

"Hey," she finally said when she found her.

"Hey," the redhead replied looking at Beca with a look in her eyes.

"You look beautiful," Beca said looking at Chloe's red dress that accentuated her figure and made her even more amazing than she did naturally.

"As do you, dresses look good on you," she said with a teasing smile knowing how much the brunette disliked them.

"Hmph," was all she replied with.

"Dance?" Chloe asked gesturing to the dance floor filled with couples dancing to a slow song that was playing.

"Always," Beca said leading Chloe to the floor.

Chloe's arms rested on Beca's shoulders whilst Beca's rest on the redhead's hips, their bodies flushed together and Chloe's head was rested against Beca's shoulder. They stayed like this for awhile, until Chloe whispered something not realising Beca was going to hear her," This will be us someday."

A wide smile crossed Beca's face as she heard what Chloe said and butterflies filled her stomach as it did backflips, but knowing she wasn't supposed to hear, she kissed the top of Chloe's head and pulled the redhead's face up to meet hers, "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Chloe said, and they both closed the gap between them, electricity running through their veins, as they expressed the love, passion and need for one another.

This was definitely going to be a night to remember...

 **DISCLAIMER: Vows were taken from the internet...I do not have any rights to them!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Another Bechloe Shipper: Thank you!**

 **User42: I have a few ideas in mind...**

 **malexfaith: This means so much to me, thank you so much. It definitely is a challenge but I will always put in the time and effort to make this as good as it can be for you guys!**

 **Pitchfan: Hope it was worth it!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a longer chapter to apologise for the wait! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

It was now well into the night and Beca and Chloe were the only ones left on the dance floor, everyone else had either gone up to their room or had left for their own home. Julian and Stacie were already on their way to their honeymoon using BEca's private jet which she had kindly lent to them while they travelled across Europe.

The two gently swayed to the slow music that was playing in the background, they had been in each other's arms the whole night and neither of them had been complaining. Stacie had kept commenting on cute they were much to Beca's displeasure, cute wasn't a word she liked to be associated with.

"I had a really good time tonight," Chloe whispeed from her place on the brunette's shoulder.

"Me too. I've missed you," Beca said keeping her arms wrapped around Chloe's waist.

"A month felt like a really long time," Chloe said with a small laugh, considering they'd spent a year apart this past month had felt like an eternity for the both of them.

"It really did."

After a while Beca spoke up, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Chloe said curiously wondering what Beca wanted to ask.

"Do you think you'd ever move back to LA? Like with me again?" BEca asked nervously.

Chloe didn't reply right away, she had been thinking about moving back, she did miss the vibrant city, the people she had made friends with over the years, her work, Beca. She had a hundred reasons to come back, she just had to make a decision.

"I think I will, in time, I don't know when, but I will," Beca seemed satisfied with her response because she felt her nod her head and bring their bodies impossibly closer. It made her feel safe, safe from everything that was bad in the world, and that was a feeling that she loved, wanted and needed.

They stayed in that position until the band had left and it was bordering 2 in the morning. Both of them were tired and were currently walking up to their hotel rooms where they could relax before tomorrow.

Beca insisted on walking Chloe to her room because, "You never know what could happen,", they had walked up in silence, the whole hotel was quiet not a noise could be heard it was almost ghostly in a sense but with Beca's hand in Chloe's nothing could happen to them.

They finally reached Chloe's room and they slowed to a stop, "Thank you," Chloe said, "for walking me up here."

"You're very welcome," Beca said, she was leaning up against the door frame while Chloe stood opposite. Both were looking into each other's eyes, wishing time could stand still because if it did this is the moment Beca would want it to stop at.

Beca took a brave step forward, breaking their gaze, she was now inches away from Chloe's face. They could feel the quick warm breath from one another, a signal of their heightened nerves. The singer cupped the redhead's cheak, searching her eyes for any sign that she should back away, she found none.

She moved closer and put her lips over the redhead's, both sighing into the kiss, the familiarity of it washing away any nerves they once had. Chloe moved herself so she was up against the door while Beca kept her hand on Chloe, their bodies were flush against each other, and all of a sudden they both realised how hot it had become, their lips were swollen and Beca had this dazed lopsided smile on her face. Chloe moved in again, craving the taste of Beca. Chloe swiped at beca's lower lip, asking for access to which she was granted and began exploring the brunette mouth.

While Chloe was busy assaulting Beca's face, Beca saw Chloe's bag and dug around for the key card, Chloe was so lost in her actions she didn't even notice until they stumbled through the door.

They were both laughing like teenagers when Beca pushed Chloe back up against the door slamming it shut and began kissing her pulse point, letting her teeth graze over before soothing it with her tongue. Chloe's moans from above only spurred Beca on more as she kept kissing up and down the redhead's neck.

"Beca. Oh Becs."

"Hmm?" Beca asked, not stopping her actions as she felt Chloe's arms tighten around her.

Slow was what Chloe wanted to say but what she end up saying was "You feel so good. Don't stop."

Beca slipped off her heels and urged Chloe to do the same, both of them knew where this was going but were too caught up in the heat of the moment that neither of them wanted to stop.

"God you are so beautiful," Beca muttered as she stepped back and admired Chloe. She looked really hot in her dress, it complimented her hair that was done up in a loose bun with strands shaping the side of her face and it brought out the icy blues that Beca loved so much, the ones she could get lost in for hours.

"I've missed you Mitchell," Chloe said seductively, loving the way Beca coiled at her words.

Chloe walked forward, Beca's eyes were dark, the midnight type of blue that they seemed to turn in moments like this.

Chloe moved her head so it was close to Beca's ear and whispered, "You look so fucking hot right now," which elicited a moan from Beca. Beca's mind was on overdrive, Chloe swearing was one of the things that always turned the brunette on, it was so uncharistical of the redhead to use such colourful language so whenever she did Beca knew that she shouldn't mess around.

Chloe took Beca's ear lobe between her teeth and lightly bit it, something that Chloe knew for a fact drove Beca insane, a smirk was pulling at her lips, she loved getting the brunette all worked up.

Beca's hands snaked up Chloe's back and pulled the zipper down slowly teasing the redhead, two could play at that game.

"Hmm that feels good Becs," Chloe moaned.

"Yeah, I bet it does," she said full of confidence.

They managed to get onto the bed with only their underwear on. Beca kissing down Chloe's body as Chloe's hand pulled on the sheets her knuckles white.

Beca was dangerously close to Chloe's lacy underwear when her mind seemed to catch up with everything that had happened in the past 20 minutes and she suddenly stopped.

"Beca? Are you okay?" Chloe asked, suddenly concerned.

"I...I I'm sorry," was all Beca said a few tears had appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"What's happened? Beca, hey talk to me" Chloe said pulling Beca up to be beside her.

Beca refused to look at Chloe as she thought about what she had just done.

"Beca?" Chloe asked softly taking the brunettes face in her hands.

"I just took advantage of you Chloe, we haven't seen eachother in a month and I just come and do that. You deserve so much more Chlo," Beca said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You didn't take advantage of me Beca. I know you, you wouldn't do that okay? I got lost in the moment as well so I'm at fault to. I said that I wanted to go slow and I'm sorry that we went too far. We'll get there though okay, trust me. I don't think I can resist you much longer," she said teasingly at the end.

Beca managed to laugh at that part, and moved closer into Chloe. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist as Chloe pulled a cover over their bodies.

"Night Beca, I love you."

"I love you too, Chlo," and they both managed to fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.

The next morning, Beca woke up to see the sunlight beaming in through the window shining onto Chloe's auburn hair. She looked beautiful with the light hitting her face, she tucked a stray piece of hair behind Chloe's ear.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open around 10 minutes later, "What you looking at?" Chloe asked in her husky morning voice.

"You." Beca said.

"Creep," Chloe said with a sleepy grin.

"So last night," Beca began, "it made me think about a few things. I want to do this with you, for real. No more messing around, I want you. I want to wake up next to you, take you out on dates, bring you flowers, I want to start again with you Chlo. If you'll let me?" Beca asked looking Chloe in her eyes.

The thing was Chloe had been thinking the same thing, she wanted everything with Beca, she was the one, and they may have had a rough patch but it had only made them stronger, she was of course afraid of what was to come for them, but with beca by her side, she felt safe.

"Yes," Chloe said.

"Yes?" Beca asked.

"Yes, I want everything with you. It is inevitable, I am always going to come back to you Beca, and I want to start this with you again," Chloe explained and gave Beca a kiss.

Beca was about to say something when her phone rung from beside her on the floor. She didn't want to answer it but when she saw that it was Jesse she picked it up. Chloe snuggled closer to Beca while Beca talked.

"Jess, what's up?"

"Have you checked the news?" He asked excitedly.

"Does it sound like I've watched the news Jesse?" She said.

"Okay, party pooper. I just thought you'd like to know you've been nominated for 5 Grammys, y'know nothing special," he said casually barely holding in his excitement.

"What?" Beca asked shocked.

"Yep! Best new artist, best produced song, best solo performance, best song and best album. Your popular this year Becs."

"I guess I am," Beca said with a laugh.

"Well I'll let you enjoy, bye Beca!" he said ending the call.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"Want to come to the Grammys with me?"

 **One month later**

It was the day of the Grammys and it was the biggest night for music of the year. LA was buzzing, everyone and anyone was going to be there for the event and it was all that was being talked about. The outfits, the awards, the performances and the nominees, it was always a special night regardless if you won or not.

Beca was currently in her room with her stylist, make-up artist and hair stylist surrounding her. Chloe was in the room opposite and was getting the same treatment, Beca wanted to make sure Chloe enjoyed herself and had a good experience. This would be the first event that they would attend together which of course would attract even more attention to their "getting back together" rumours that had been circulating ever since Beca had been spotted with Chloe in Florida a few months ago.

They had been careful with where they were going, with Beca mostly at work with Chloe who had started back up a week ago. Everyone had given the redhead a warm welcoming back and it was like she never left. She had been able to catch up with people she hadn't seen since she'd left so it had been nice for her to be with the people she had befriended before leaving.

They were set to leave in 15 minutes so they would make it to the red carpet on time, and with LA traffic it was bound to delay them. Beca was excited to be able to go back to the grammys, she had won many awards but anytime she was nominated it made her feel special and as if it was the first time all over again. She will always be thankful to the people who got her here because without them she wouldn't be in the position she in now.

A few minutes later, her hair styled to perfection, the invisible creases soothed out, make-up looking stunning she was finally ready to go. Now she just had to wait for Chloe. She picked up the bouquet of roses that she had got earlier on in the day and waited outside of the room where Chloe was in.

It felt like the longest 5 minutes that Beca had ever waited until the door finally opened and revealed the redhead who looked beautiful. She was in a dress that had a lace, see through bottom and a body type suit which showed off her sun kissed skin. On the back of her collarbone was a red flower which was on the back strap to her top, paired with a pair of black heels which were hidden amongst the lace. Her hair was brushed to the side of her face and her make-up light letting her natural beauty take the spotlight.

Beca was stood in shock, Chloe always stunned her with how amazing she could look in everything, whether it was a pair of jeans,shorts a red carpet dress and even a onesie she would always be the most beautiful thing Beca had ever seen.

"Wow…" Beca managed to say after she had recovered from Chloe's entrance.

"Wow yourself," Chloe said taking in Beca's outfit. She was in a black pantsuit with matching heels except her shirt was missing and all that was holding the jacket together was a piece of tape. Her hair brushed to the side and her classic dark yet stunning make-up complimenting the look.

"What, er, happened to your shirt?" Chloe asked running her finger down the middle of Beca's exposed chest, teasing her, already knowing that goosebumps had erupted all over her skin.

"It gets quite hot in there," was Beca's lame response, she couldn't think normally when Chloe was around, her brain always turned into mush, the side effects of Chloe Beale. But Beca would put up with them forever, because she loved everything about Chloe, the good and the bad, well the "bad things" list was very limited only consisting of: Reality Show choices, calling her cute, when everyone knows she's a badass and turning her into a softy, and that was it. But Beca could deal with that.

"Hmm, I guess that is a smart choice then," Chloe said playing along.

"Definitely. Here these are for you," Beca says handing over the roses. Chloe's heart warms at the sight of the small gesture and a smile spreads over her face.

"They are beautiful, Beca thank you." Chloe quickly puts them in the room and re-emerges taking beca's arms as they walk down the stairs getting a few hollars from the "glam squad" as Beca called them.

"Wow, you guys are going to be the showstoppers of the night!" One of them called out.

"Thanks guys," Chloe said laughing at their antics.

"Well we don't want to be late Chlo, we better get going," Beca said looking at the clock.

"Wait we need a picture! Get over there lovebirds!"

Chloe laughed and pulled Beca's arm pulling her into position as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Becs, just a few," Chloe said convincing the brunette.

"Okay, just a few," Beca agreed.

What turned out to be a "just a few" ended up in a full photoshoot including many of the two just looking at one another and a few of them in lip lock, a few candid ones were put in there as well because let's face it both of them were photogenic and looked amazing.

"Okay! Okay! We are so going to be late," Beca whined taking Chloe's hand and dragging her to the elevator.

"Alright, let's go. Bye guys, Thanks!" Chloe called out everyone.

"Bye guys, have fun!"

"Good luck Beca!"

Once they were finally in the car Beca gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek taking the redhead by surprise.

"What was that for?"

"Just because," was Beca's answer.

The rest of the journey was spent in a comfortable silence, Beca's hand had managed to find it's way into Chloe's at some point and their fingers were interlaced, something Beca knew Chloe loved.

"We are pulling up in a minute," the driver announced from the front of the car.

"Thank you," Beca replied, "you ready?" She asked Chloe.

Chloe had never been to one of these events before, sure she had done some press with Beca before and been out when the paparazzi had stormed them but this was a whole new ball game for her. More photographers than she could imagine, people screaming at you, demanding poses from every angle, interviews it was like the survival of the fittest down there, you either own the floor or end up on it. So to say she was a little nervous would be an understatement.

Beca seemed to realise this and brought their conjoined hands up to her lips and have them a soft lingering kiss calming your nerves.

"You'll be fine, I'll be with you the entire time," Beca assured her.

Chloe nodded in response and waited for the moment that they would step out onto the carpet.

That moment came soon enough for the two as the flashes of cameras and the buzz of excitement could be seen from their tinted windows.

"Ready?" Beca asked smiling at her.

"Ready," Chloe confirmed. Beca opened the door and was immediately hit with hundreds of bright flashes but being used to them in didn't affect her, they kept calling her name until they saw her reach into the car to offer Chloe her hand, because then it was like the entire place had gone apeshit, people were shooting their names and the flashes were blinding. All the rumours that had been circulated had automatically meant more attention would been on Beca tonight but now Chloe was actually with her, holding her hand only seemed to confirm everything, and no reporter wanted to be the one who didn't get a piece of the scoop that would be headlining by tomorrow morning.

"Beca! Chloe! Are you back together?"

"What are your thoughts on the rumours?"

"Can we get a interview?"

"Beca to the left, Chloe to the right!"

It was insane, Chloe felt more than overwhelmed with everything going on but with a squeeze from Beca she was able to get through it. Much to Chloe's surprise people wanted just individual photos of her and interviews her as well. It was mostly about her relationship with Beca but a few of them asked if she was officially returning as Beca's manager because she had only come back this week it hadn't been released yet.

She answered all their questions and thankfully Beca was with you most of the time but she did have to do a few interviews but you were more than entertained watching her discuss her nominations and any questions that were thrown her way.

30 minutes later they were finally sat in their seats which were in the 3rd row while everyone filled in around them. The main stage was in the middle while everyone was surrounding it. Chloe could see the band setting up backstage preparing for the upcoming performances that would be put on throughout the night.

"Excited?" Beca asked from beside her.

"Of course! I know you will win tonight," Chloe said confidently.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Beca aske with a teasing smirk.

"I'm normally right about these things," Chloe said, and Beca couldn't argue with that. Chloe had a freakishly good intuition and managed to guess every winner in game shows as well as predicting when things were going to happen, much how Beca could could figure out the play line of a film by only watching the first 15 minutes.

The awards were on track to begin in around 5 minutes and the atmosphere in the room had increased ten fold, the noisy chatter echoed through the room and Beca and Chloe had conversations with a few artists and celebrities they were familiar with. Beca more so than Chloe, who hadn't met half the people Beca had.

The lights dimmed and the show began with a performance from Alicia Keys who was the host this year. It then went into a few of the early awards like best music video, pop duo, country duo which were all awarded to their recipients who have amazing speeches thanking the people that had got them to where they were today which was heartwarming especially from first time award winners and some younger artists who had never even been to an event like this before.

Beca's first nomination was coming up and Chloe could feel her knee bouncing up and down, a sign she was nervous and sneakily whispered in her ear, "calm down, you'll be fine," to which Beca's knee abruptly stopped.

Bruno Mars then stepped out into the stage and held an envelope in his hands.

"Hello everyone, I'm very glad to be announcing the award for best new artist. The nominees are: Dua Lipa, Her, Luke Combs and Beca Mitchell."

After a small pause he spoke again, Beca's breath hitched as he opened the envelope.

"And the Grammy goes to...Beca Mitchell," Chloe all but squealed when the brunettes name was called out. Beca had a massive grin on her face as she gave Chloe a kiss and walked up to the stage receiving congratulations from people as she made her way up. She took the award from Bruno who gave her a hug.

She stood in front of the microphone and began her speech the same way sh eha didn't since she got her first ever award. By kissing her knuckle and pointing to the sky, a commemoration to her parents.

"Wow, honestly every time I have the honour of stepping into this stage it feels lien the most amazing experience. It has always been a dream of mine to record my own album, so I guess that comes with the whole 'new artist' thing despite being in the industry for a few years, but getting the recognition of being an artist is an award in itself and I couldn't thank everyone enough. A few quick thank yous go out to Jesse, I couldn't have even got this far without you man, Stacie thank you for being there always and to my parents whom I know are looking down on me. I love you guys." She finished her speech and received another round of applause from everyone.

She stepped off the stage and went backstage to do a few interviews and pictures.

Chloe was so happy for the brunette, she knew how much every award meant to her and seeing the smile that she gave when her name.

A few more awards were announced and then Beca cane and sat back down next to Chloe, she was out of breath from basically running through backstage and to her seat to get back in time for he eject category...and to see Chloe.

"Hey," Beca said sitting down and taking Chloe's hand.

Chloe didn't answer she just give Beca a searing kiss that made the brunette's face heat up and make her knees go weak. Once Chloe finally pulled away Beca's eyes were still shut and her mind was dazed, the things that Chloe did to her were indescribable.

It seemed Chloe's intuition was right, she had won 2 more awards for best produced song and best pop solo performance, she had lost best song to P!nk but as she had produced it she didn't really mind. P!nk did give her a shout out though in her speech which made Beca laugh, as she had said that if it hadn't produced it as amazingly as she had then she may of had a chance.

"Chloe?" Beca said in an almost guilty voice.

"What?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"I need to go to the toilet," Beca said sheepishly.

"You are such a child, go hurry up," Chloe said shooing Beca away, honestly she acted more like a 5 year old at times.

Beca smirked as she made her way to the "toilet" when in reality she was heading backstage to get ready for her performance. She had kept it a surprise from Chloe as this was the first time this song would be heard. She had written on the plane back from Florida and only just recorded it a few days ago, deciding to use this one to perform.

She was in a dressing room changing into her outfit, she had her leather jacket on with black jeans and a black t-shirt, it was appropriate for the song, as it was a little different to anything else she had released but hopefully it would go down as well everything else.

"Okay Beca, you're on," one of the runners said to her.

"Okay," she said following them to where she would be announced.

"Now we have a very special performance tonight, she is debuting her newest single here noday with us, our very own, Beca Mitchell!" Chloe's face was priceless, her mouth was open in shock, Beca didn't even mention that she was going to be singing let alone it being a new song.

Beca took her place in the middle of the stage.

 **Don't blame me - Taylor swift**

Don't blame me, love made me crazy

If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right

Lord, save me, my drug is my baby

I'd be usin' for the rest of my life

I've been breakin' hearts a long time, and

Toyin' with them older guys

Just to play things for me to use

Something happened for the first time, in

The darkest little paradise

Shakin, pacin', I just need you

She moved her way across stage, dancers following her. The song was powerful and definitely a performance for the Grammys.

For you, I would cross the line

I would waste my time

I would lose my mind

They say she's gone too far this time

The music suddenly picked up and the energy inside the room skyrocketed. Beca knew how to perform and tonight, she was going to disappoint.

Don't blame me, love made me crazy

If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right

Lord, save me, my drug is my baby

I'd be usin' for the rest of my life

Don't blame me, love made me crazy

If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right

Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby

I'd be usin' for the rest of my life

It was hot, very hot, and Chloe felt herself burning up, everywhere. She had never seen Beca like this, so dominant, so in control and she was having a hard time staying seated in her chair.

My name is whatever you decide

And I'm just gonna call you mine

I'm insane, but I'm your baby (your baby)

Echoes, love your name inside my mind

Halo, hiding my obsession

I once was poison ivy, but now I'm your daisy

Chloe was Beca's drug, the one she craved, day and night, everything about her from the smell of her perfume, to her laugh, to her smile, just everything, and she was pretty sure that now everyone knew just how much she loved Chloe Beale.

And baby, for you, I would fall from grace

Just to touch your face

If you walk away

I'd beg you on my knees to stay

Beca dropped to her knees right where Chloe could see her an dwinked in her direction and the redhead was positive that she almost died on the spot, Beca knew what that wink did to her.

Don't blame me, love made me crazy

If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right

Lord, save me, my drug is my baby

I'd be usin' for the rest of my life

Don't blame me, love made me crazy

If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right

Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby

I'd be usin' for the rest of my life

I get so high, oh

Every time, yeah every time you're lovin' me

You're lovin' me

Trip of my life, oh

Every time, yeah every time you're touchin' me

You're touchin' me

Every time, yeah every time you're lovin' me

Oh Lord, save me, my drug is my baby

I'd be usin' for the rest of my life

Usin' for the rest of my life, oh

Sparks flew up as Beca snag lighting the entire stage up, people were now on their feet dancing along to the song but Beca's eyes were only on Chloe's. She was pretty sure the cameras were catching every moment of this but to be honest she didn't really care, because the only thing on her mind was Chloe.

Don't blame me, love made me crazy

If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right (doin' it right, no)

Lord, save me, my drug is my baby

I'd be usin' for the rest of my life, oh

Don't blame me, love made me crazy

If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right (you ain't doin' it)

Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby

I'd be usin' for the rest of my life (I'll be usin', I'll be usin')

I get so high, oh

Every time, yeah every time you're lovin' me

You're lovin' me

Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby

I'd be usin' for the rest of my life

Beca's voice faded out as she finished her song sending another wink towards the camera. She released a smile as she thanked everyone and headed back into her dressing room, but what was waiting for her was a surprise. Chloe was already in there and as soon as she entered she was thrown back up against the door, and Chloe lips were on hers.

Beca moaned into the kiss and grabbed onto Chloe's hips pulling her closer.

"Liked the song then?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"You Beca Mitchell are very,very, bad," Chloe said between kisses.

"Oh yeah?" Beca asked kissing down Chloe's neck.

"Very." They moved to the sofa where Beca landed on top of Chloe and they began heavily making out, Beca's jacket was discarded and they only noises that could be heard were the whimpers and moans from both Beca and Chloe, they were broke out of their moment when there was knock at the door.

"Ms. Mitchell are you in there?" Beca rested her forehead on Chloe's chest.

"Yes I am. Is everything okay?"

"Best Album is coming up, I was asked to check up on you."

"I'll be right out, thank you," Beca said. Chloe was just laughing underneath her.

"Dude, why are you laughing?"

"You're cute," was all Chloe said, "and dude really?"

"Not cute, b-"

"Badass, yeah I know," Chloe interrupted with a laugh. "We better get going, I think people are wondering where we are," Chloe said sitting up and sorting her hair out.

"Ughh, why?" Beca whined.

"Because you have another award to win," Chloe said opening the door.

"Alright, I'm coming," Beca said grabbing her jacket.

They managed to sneak their way back to their chairs just in time for the award to be announced, they received a few knowing glances from some people as they walked back.

"And the nominees for best album are: AstroWorld, Travis Scott, Invasion of Privacy, Cardi B, Beca MItchell, Beca Mitchell and Swimming, Mac Miller. And the Grammy goes to…" the host chuckled as he opened the envelope, "Beca Mitchell, Beca Mitchell."

Beca honestly couldn't believe it, winning 4 out of 5 awards in one night was an honor and she was over the moon. She gave Chloe a tight hug, "go get it baby," Chloe whispered to her.

She jogged up the stage and graciously took the award. "I honestly can't believe I'm up here in front of you all, it means the world to me to be able to sing and produce music. Music has always been my passion and without it I have no idea where I'd be, its allowed me to tell my story, and that is one of the greatest gifts I could have been given, but this award goes out to a very special women in my life, she has given me the opportunity to be myself and I know we have had our issues but the thing that makes us special is that we stay strong. You keep me sane, and I love you so much, and I will spend everyday telling you. Thank you everyone," Beca was given her final round of applause as she stepped off the stage.

Two arms wrapped around her waist once she finished her final interview, and she immediately knew who it was.

"I love you," Chloe said.

"I love you to," Beca replied pecking the redhead on the lips.

"Your speech was beautiful," Chloe said resting her head on Beca's chest.

"Well it was about you so I like to think it was."

"Smooth Mitchell," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Only for you."

 **Thoughts?**

 **I decided to give these two a little break from all the drama for a while, but don't worry there will be some later down the line!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, I will try and respond to you all in the next one, I just wanted to get this out to you all!**


	8. Author Note - Please Read!

**Hi everyone. Now before I start this I just want to say, this story will continue! Do not fear.**

 **I understand this wasn't the update any of you were expecting. Trust me, it wasn't what I had in mind either.**

 **But I am having some serious writers' block and am stuck with where I want to go with this, so I thought I'd reach out to the people who know this story just as well as me, you guys! So I am hoping any of you amazing people out there would help me out and send me some ideas to get me going again.**

 **I hope you can help me! I'm actually begging which I know is totally sad but oh well.**

 **Hopefully, I will see you all soon with an actual chapter! Again I'm sorry this wasn't what you were expecting.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back and with an actual chapter, lucky you guys. I'm so happy this is finally out. I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Chapter 8**

It was a month after the Grammys and Beca was currently in her office having lunch with Chloe. It had been a busy week for both of them, Beca had a few newer artists that she had taken on while Chloe was busy sorting out things for Beca. The tabloids had been having a field trip over their relationship which had been pretty much confirmed when they'd arrived hand in hand at the award show. Beca's new song, the one she'd sung for Chloe, had hit the charts and had been top in 3 countries which meant Chloe was sorting out some magazine and TV interviews for her.

But life for Beca and Chloe had been good. They had spent every night together wrapped in each other's arms while they just sat and talked or on occasion with Beca playing the piano. It was one of Chloe's favorite things to do with Beca, to watch her play music, whether it was her singing or her on the guitar, piano or any of the other instruments she knew how to play, just seeing her so immersed in what she loved to do was a sight Chloe would never get bored of.

The way she would sometimes sit and look out a window when she was thinking of new lyrics, barely even breathing all the while, and then she'd smile, her eyes would light up and deep within the ground without a sound, a moment will come to life in that head of hers. And the best times were when Chloe would catch her, she'd take a picture without Beca noticing and these were her favorites, the ones where she could capture the true Beca.

But as they were sat eating lunch the room was being filled with laughter as Beca retold some stories of some of the worst clients she's ever had.

"I'm telling you, Chloe, she turned up 3 hours late with no explanation and demanded I made her a song!"

"What did you do?" Chloe said with a laugh.

"I refused. And then she threw her drink over my head and walked out. She ruined my favorite pair of shoes." Beca said with a huff.

"Oh, baby that must have been such a hard day for you," Chloe joked.

"Well walking back through the office was definitely an experience, I swear every one of them laughed."

"I would have laughed," Chloe admitted.

"Jeez, thanks Chlo," Beca said rolling her eyes

"No problem."

After another 10 minutes, Beca stood up and put her empty container in the bin.

"Okay, so I have a new intern coming in so I need to go and meet her. I'll see you later, babe," Beca said giving Chloe a kiss as she left.

"See you later." Chloe finished up and got back to finishing off some emails, meanwhile, Beca was talking to her new intern, Alice.

"So, what sort of music are you into?" Beca asked as they rode up the lift.

"Um, I'd say pop/rock. I play the guitar as well so I can play a few songs on there," the young girl said, she was only 17.

"Well maybe at one point we can get into the booth if you want?" Beca said with a smile.

"That would be amazing, thank you much. You have no idea what this means to me," she said excitedly.

"Of course, I have a feeling you have a few tricks up your sleeve," Beca said looking at Alice who smirked, she liked this girl, she reminded her of herself.

Beca walked Alice through the office and introduced her to a few people including Jesse and a few others. She had found out quite a bit about the girl and if her instincts were right, and they normally were, the girl in front of her had some very promising talent. The girl could play the piano and guitar which were always good things to have as a musician especially when they write their own music, to which she did as well. But Alice reminded Beca of her when she was younger, passionate, driven, her entire world devoted to music.

She knew how much it meant to be given an opportunity, so she wanted to be able to give back and help others achieve their dreams. Which is exactly why Alice was here. Beca had sent out a request for a new intern and within an hour she already had hundreds of applicants, but she went through the legit ones and not just fan mail, as much as she loved it, all and ruled it down to just one. It had been a tough process but she knew what she was looking for in a person which made it a tiny bit easier.

"And this is the booth where you will do most of your work. You will shadow me on a few projects and then if I think you are good enough I might let you handle a few things yourself, and that's a big if, not many people are allowed to touch this equipment unless you are a producer here," Beca explained. It was true, she was very strict about people using the equipment, it had cost thousands of dollars, was state of the art and she didn't want to be replacing anything, so you had to gain Beca's trust before she would let you use anything.

It was coming up to around 4 and Chloe was just finishing up her last few emails, she had a long day and was hoping to have an early night in with Beca. She gathered up her bag, laptop, and phone and headed out in search of her girlfriend.

10 minutes later and she still how no idea where she was, she had checked offices, Jesse's office, although he wasn't there, Beca's office, the lobby, and the recording rooms, she'd tried to phone her as well but it had gone straight to voicemail.

She was now walking the halls when she bumped into Jesse.

"Jesse, hey, where has Beca gone, I've looked all over for her," Chloe asked.

"Have you checked her personal studio?" he offered.

"No, she's supposed to be with the intern, she never takes people in there…"Chloe said confused. Jesse just shrugged and walked back down the hall. Chloe turned and moved back in the direction of where Beca's personal studio was.

When she reached the entrance she could hear laughter coming from inside so she decided to knock before she just walked in, she knew how annoyed Beca got could get if people didn't knock before walking into a room.

"Come in," Chloe heard Beca say from inside.

She stepped in a saw Beca talking to who she assumed she was Alice. She had long dark hair that almost looked black, wore darkish clothing and was wearing a colored beanie. It was almost like another version of Beca.

"Hey Chlo, you alright?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know where you'd gone, your phone must have been off," Chloe said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've been talking to Alice for a while, I haven't really been paying attention," Beca admitted.

"It's alright Becs, don't worry. Hi, I'm Chloe," she said turning to Alice and introducing herself.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Alice replied shaking Chloe's hand.

"I'll meet you back home babe, I just have a few things to do," Beca said giving Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek.

Chloe tried to show she wasn't disappointed that she couldn't spend the afternoon with the music producer but she knew that she was busy so promised to see her later on.

"Chloe!" Beca called before she left, "Here," Beca through Chloe the keys to her car.

"Thanks, Babe!" Chloe tossed over her shoulder as she walked away.

Beca didn't return home until around 10 that night and Chloe was already asleep but being a light sleeper she felt the bed dip as the smaller girl crawled in beside her, pressed a kiss to her shoulder and cuddled up to her. Chloe wanted to ask why Beca was back so late but she didn't let her mind run loose and decided that she must have just been busy and Beca being Beca got caught up in her work and lost track of time.

The next day Chloe woke up to an empty bed and a note on her pillow.

 _Hey baby, sorry I had to go so early. I had a few things I needed to get done and didn't want to wake you. You looked too beautiful._

 _Love you,_

 _Beca x_

Chloe couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as read the note that the brunette had written for her in her, no matter how much of a 'badass' Beca portrayed herself to be on stage and too her fans she was a real romantic person at heart and Chloe felt lucky she was able to experience that.

She was, however, a little sad that she woke up to an empty bed, she normally loved waking up with the brunette wrapped in her arms and their legs intertwined, but today there was only cold sheets.

She made it into work around an hour later and went in search of Beca. But what she found was Beca...with Alice…..already….at 7.30 in the morning and she felt a small tingle in her stomach.

"Chlo! What are you doing here?" Beca asked trying to hide the fact she was a little surprised.

"Thought I'd come and see you, considering I woke up alone," Chloe said moving into to give Beca a kiss.

"Hmm," Beca said after the kiss, "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Chloe said giving Beca a peck before walking out adding a small sway in her hips.

She had an odd feeling that wasn't settling well with her but she just pushed it aside and blamed it on the fact she hadn't had her morning coffee and was feeling a little tired.

That night she followed the same routine, going to bed alone, Beca coming in later and then waking up to an empty bed, by the fourth day she was really missing the brunette but her being her she decided to talk to Jesse and see if he knew anything about this Alice girl because anytime she saw Beca, Alice was there, every single time.

She knocked on his office door and when she heard him tell her to come in she pushed the handle down and walked inside.

"Chloe?" Jesse asked confused, "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Beca," Chloe began. Jesse seemed to look half panicked half confused, luckily Chloe didn't pick up on this and told the man everything that had been going on.

"She never stays that late anymore Jess, and if she does she will always let me know and it won't be for nights in a row, she'll space it out. But ever since Alice arrived Beca had been coming and going hardly seeing Chloe at all, and that upset the redhead considering how much time they spent together. She had properly spent less than 2 hours with Beca in the entire course of the week.

"I think she is just working on a new track for a new artist. We all know how she gets when she has something in her head."

"But Beca always lets me know what's doing and lets me listen, this week we've barely acknowledged one another," Chloe explained a hint of both sadness and jealousy coming through, Jesse picking up on both.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I don't really know what to say. Just give her some time to maybe figure some things out," Jesse suggested, his palms beginning to sweat as he wiped them on his jeans.

"I guess, maybe I'll go and see if we can have lunch or something?" Chloe thought out loud.

"No!" Jesse said quickly standing up. Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Beca told me not to let anyone bother her for the rest of the afternoon, you know what's she like," Jesse said wavering at the end.

Chloe suspicions only seemed to grow, she was jealous that Beca was spending so much time with this new girl. Yeah, she may have been an intern who was shadowing Beca but why does that mean that Beca has been ignoring her for the past week? It was clear Jesse knew something and he wasn't going to tell her and that just annoyed her even more.

"Tell Beca that when she's figured out whatever she's dealing with to come and talk to me, I'll be at home," Chloe said and walked out of Jesse's office.

As soon as she did Jesse grabbed his phone and rang Beca, nervously bouncing up and down. She finally picked up and Jesse began speaking a mile a minute, "Beca, you need to sort this out, now! You have an angry and jealous redhead who had just walked out of the building. She said that once you've figured stuff out go and talk to her."

"I asked you to cover for me!" Beca said with a huff.

"I'm sorry, you know how I get," Jesse said sitting down in his chair.

"Well she was going to find out sooner or later, I'll guess I'll just have to do it tonight," Beca said gathering up her stuff.

"Okay, well good luck, you are going to need it," Jesse offered.

"Thanks. Hopefully, she won't kill me," Beca said with a small laugh.

"Just sort it out Beca, an angry Chloe is something I don't want to deal with, she scares me," Jesse said thinking back to a few of the past conversations he'd had with the redhead when she'd had a bad day.

"Okay, I'll do my best. Bye Jess," Beca said and hung up.

"Jesse?" Alice asked putting her jacket on.

"Yep. I need to get going, thank you so much for helping me out with y'know," Beca said with a small smile.

"No problem Beca, I had a good time."

"Good, well I'll text you. Bye!" And with that Beca walked out of the studio and dialed someone on her phone.

"Hey, can you do it now? Okay, thank you." Now that was all done, she needed to figure out a way of not getting herself killed by an angry redhead.

Chloe had decided to walk back from work to try and clear her head, luckily she knew a few secret routes that meant she wouldn't be attacked by any sort of paparazzi which was what she needed. Peace. She was currently walking through a small secluded path that would eventually open out into a larger space where you could see the busy roads and all the people milling about going on with their daily lives, each having a different story and destiny.

But as she walked into the clearing she was met by two guys that she had never seen before, both in suits and sunglasses.

"Miss Beale, I'm going to need you to step into the car, please," one of them asked. Chloe had been taught not to go with strange people and considered screaming but the way they knew her name caused her to just ask what they wanted.

"We just need you to step into the car, there is no point in refusing, you are coming with us whether you like it or not," the other said.

Great. Chloe thought she hadn't talked to Beca properly in a week and now she was being kidnapped, she didn't think it could get any worse at this point. Her phone was dead as well so she couldn't even phone Beca tell her!

"Are you going to hurt me?" Chloe asked warily. She knew they'd just say no to get her in the car but at the minute she was out of options.

"No ma'am we just need you to step in," they said again.

Chloe knew she wasn't getting out of this so she just stepped in and hoped Beca would realize she was missing and try and find her. Why her? Why today of all days? Chloe was ready to cry.

The car began moving and Chloe began wishing away the rest of her life, she knew what happened to people who were kidnapped, they were either killed or sent off to other countries and but funnily enough neither appealed to her right now.

"Where are we going?" Chloe demanded.

"I'm sorry we can't say," the driver said. Chloe just slouched in her seat and she felt tears run down her face, this can't be happening to her right now!

An hour later they pulled into a deserted warehouse and Chloe was on the verge of having a breakdown. She had tried to pull it together and say to herself that she was going to be fine and Becca would find her but all that hope was fading, and quickly.

The car pulled to a stop and Chloe was let out and walked to the back door of the warehouse, yep she was definitely going to be killed, great.

The two men just stood near the door and told Chloe to go inside.

"You aren't coming in?" She asked.

"No. We stay out here." They stated. Well, that made her feel better.

"Right," Chloe said and walked into the building. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing until all of a sudden a small set of lights turned on...fairy lights and a piano? Chloe was definitely confused...she wasn't going to die? But then she saw a figure, they were too far away for Chloe to recognize who it was but the soft sound of keys began playing and she knew exactly who it was. She kept walking until she was met with her girlfriend, singing.

 **Halo - Beyonce**

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby, they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

Beca's voice was so pure and smooth and the way she was looking at Chloe almost shook away any doubt the redhead had on the small brunette. The lyrics she was singing were so personal and intimate, it was beautiful.

I found a way to let you win

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you break it

It's the risk that I'm taking

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

As Beca played the piano she looked over at Chloe and could see the tears that were running down the girls face. She kept on playing, kept on singing and put everything she had into this song.

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't forget

To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you break it

The risk that I'm taking

I'm never gonna shut you out

Singing this song to Chloe had been something she had been planning, it had gone a little bit sideways but luckily it all seemed to be falling into place.

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

Chloe continued to just stand and watch the brunette move effortlessly across the keys and her voice executing every note to perfection and with the added acoustics of the warehouse she sounded amazing. She didn't know what to think, she was confused but happy all at the same time and annoyed that Bec and basically got people to kidnap her.

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby, I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo

I can see your halo (halo) halo

Beca let the last few notes ring out through the big open space and slowly stood up and nervously walked over to where Chloe was still standing, not having moved the entire time.

"Hey," Beca said as she reached Chloe.

"Hi," Chloe managed to whisper.

"Now before you say anything I want to explain. Alice is an intern with the company but I wanted to do something special for you, which was well, this. But I had no idea what I wanted to say, and then we got talking and ideas just seemed to flow. I was working tirelessly on this, which was why I was back so late and gone so early. I wanted it to be a surprise which was why I have been busy. I asked Jesse to cover but he is the worst liar ever so that was a bad idea, so I had to put this together a lot faster than I thought. Alice actually helped me with the piano arrangement for this, another reason we were together so much. I'm sorry about the whole kidnapping situation, it was supposed to be mysterious but I think it was more terrifying than that but well your here which is the most important part."

"Beca. I love you so much, I was so scared when we weren't taking, I have only just got you back I don't want us to lose our way again, and I'll admit that I was jealous that someone else was spending so much time with you. But now everything all makes sense. You are too good for me Mitchell," Chloe said with a smile.

"You deserve to be treated like the amazing person you are, and I intend to do that every day for the rest of my life," Beca said taking Chloe's hand in hers.

"I love you, Beca Mitchell," Chloe said stepping closer towards the brunette.

"And I love you, Chloe Beale. You're the only one I want."

Beca brought their lips together in a soft but sweet kiss, the world stopping around them.

 **Special Thanks go out to BM47 who suggested jealous Chloe, I know I went a bit off but it gave me some inspiration so thank you so much for that!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back! This was a fun one to write and is full of our favorite pair so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I should probably be putting this on every chapter but, I have no rights to any songs used or the characters, only the storyline.**

 **Chapter 9**

Beca's birthday was in a week. One week! Chloe had no idea what to get her or what to do. The women had everything that she could want which made it very hard for Chloe to decide on something to pick up. She wanted it to be something Beca could never get anywhere else, something authentic and unique but at the same time specific to Beca. So in conclusion, she was a bit stuck. Which was exactly why she was sitting at Amy's with Stacie and the Australian owner.

"She has always been a hard one," Stacie said taking a sip of her smoothie.

"She wouldn't even tell me what day it was on for 3 years," Amy said from behind the counter.

"But it's on the internet?" Stacie said confused. Amy just shrugged in response.

"What are you getting her then?" Chloe asked still racking her brain for ideas.

"Tickets to a Patriots game. I know she can get them, but I'm always stuck on what to buy her. Every year I get the, you don't have to buy me something, speech, which she knows is bullshit because as if I wouldn't buy her anything." Stacie said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, I got that speech too. I just want to get her something special y'know," Chloe said with a small smile at the very thought of her girlfriend.

"Well Red, you just have to think of what Beca is, something that only you can give. But I know whatever you get her she'll appreciate it," Amy said surprising both Chloe and Stacie with her wise words.

Chloe thought for a while as she sipped on her drink, thinking about what Amy said. What is Beca? What is the very definition of Beca? Then Chloe suddenly sat up, causing the other two to quickly look at her.

"You alright there?" Stacie asked, brows raised.

"I have an idea," Chloe said quickly, a big smile forming on her face as her plan formed. "I've got to go, I'll see you guys later," Chloe called as she ran out of the small shop and into her car, well Beca's car, the brunette refused to let Chloe buy her own car saying that she had plenty and she may as well use hers. And Chloe wasn't going to complain about driving a Porsche around.

She arrived at Beca's studio and ran to the elevator saying hello to the doormen and people who worked in the lobby. She rode up to the correct floor and practically bounced her way to the right office. She knocked on the door rapidly and didn't even wait for an answer before she walked in and sat down.

"Hey," the redhead said excitedly.

"What's up Red?"

"I need your help."

"Care to elaborate on that?" The person asked with a laugh.

"It's a present for Beca, and I need your help. Please." Chloe begged.

"You had me at present, come on let's go."

"CR, you are a god's send. Thank you so much!" Chloe said relieved that her plan was moving along.

The purple haired women laughed as she followed the redhead out of the room and into a studio. She was lucky that Beca was at home for today, otherwise hiding this would have been a lot harder, but hopefully, they could keep it a secret from everyone.

CR pulled out the keys for one of the studios and walked in with the redhead locking it behind them.

"So Red, what do you want to do for our small but scary boss?"

Chloe laughed at CR's very on-point description but then began explaining her plan.

"Well, I think that that can be achieved. Do you have any ideas?" CR asked grabbing a notebook and a few pens.

"Yeah, I want to explain to her how I feel. But in her language, music. I was thinking on the way here what I want to say," Chloe gestured to the notebook that Cr was holding who slid it over and Chloe began writing down her ideas. It was a few lines but she knew here she wanted this song to go.

CR read over them and nodded her head, "I love these, they're emotional and raw and I think she'll love them."

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. I bet she will cry." CR said confidently.

"I don't think she'll cry," Chloe said with a laugh, it was a fact, Beca Mitchell didn't cry, well apart from when she was with her family or when performing a special song.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure Red, these are good, very good, and with my magic musical talent, it's going to be insane," CR said her wheels already turning with what to do with this song, and if Chloe had the voice that she had a feeling she had it was going to a present Beca was never going to forget.

So far they had the base of the chorus and a few verses. It was time to get to work.

Hours, many cups of coffee and multiple recordings later CR and Chloe were pretty sure that they were done. Chloe was happy with what they had come up with, it expressed how she felt about Beca and was done in a way that was simple and true to her. It was original and would be able to connect with the brunette in a way no other gift could because music ran through her veins, everyone knew this but it was being able to connect with Beca through that which would make you special.

Chloe was in the booth ready to do one final run through of the song. There were a few parts that they'd changed and a few lyrics that had been altered throughout the day but the two had worked well together both pitching in with ideas and bouncing off of one another. It allowed Chloe to see how talented CR really was at her job and she knew Beca was lucky to have her in the company because she was unbelievably talented. If it was something Beca knew about, it was talent. It was one of the things Chloe admired about Beca, the way she could find hidden talents within people and see the potential in someone before they even saw it themselves.

"Chloe are you ready?" CR asked through the microphone into the booth.

Chloe raised a thumbs up sign and let the simple melody that the two had come up with flow through her ears.

As the final note rang through the room, it was completely silent. CR was stunned that the redhead could sing like that. Chloe was amazing, period. She could carry her voice and balance her notes out. CR knew she had a small musical background but what she just witnessed was something on the next level.

"How was that?" Chloe asked still in the booth.

"A-fucking-mazing!" CR said with a wide grin which mirrored the redheads. "Red, ever thought of a career change?" CR joked while genuinely believing she could.

"I think I'll stick with business, but thanks CR. I can't thank you enough for this," Chloe said gratefully.

"No problem. I'm glad I could be of service, I know she'll die when she hears this," CR said gathering up all their papers and shutting off the equipment.

"Well, I had to get her something different and hope she will like it," Chloe said following CR out of the recording studio and into the hall.

"What about doing a photoshoot for it?" CR suggested. Chloe's eyes lit up, this was perfect.

"CR you are a genius!" Chloe said excitedly.

"I like to think I have a few tricks up my sleeve," CR joked.

"I know the perfect person for this," Chloe said grabbing her phone and calling someone in her contacts. "Hey, would you be able to help me out with a small project of mine...yeah tomorrow would be amazing….thank you so much you are great." Chloe hung up the phone and had a wide smile on her face. "Okay, now that's sorted all we have to do is organize a party!"

It was a week later and it was finally Beca's birthday! Chloe had woken the small brunette up with a full spread for breakfast including pancakes, bacon, sausages, eggs and fruit and thankfully it was a Sunday so neither of them had to go into work or at least Beca couldn't try and make any excuses.

Then they had past some time with a few...adult activities before Chloe forcing Beca outside of the house for a walk along the beach.

Luckily it was fairly quiet out so they could walk in peace. It was nice out, the sun was shining and the two girls' hands were swinging by their sides both just enjoying the smell of the salty sea and the fresh air around them. They tried to take a walk at least once a week down the beach because it was always calming and it meant they could spend some time without worrying about work or anything else on their minds, it was just them being in the moment.

"Having a nice day, baby?" Chloe asked breaking their comfortable silence.

"An amazing day, thank you, Chlo," Beca said leaning to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked for any of your presents yet."

"As long as I have you, I'm fine," Beca said with a smile.

"Well from where I come from, we all get gifts so, here is your first one," Chloe said reaching into her pocket and holding out a long box.

They decided to sit down on sand so Beca could open her present.

"Chlo, I told you not to get me anything," Beca said trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

"Tough. Now open it."

Beca slid the lid of the box and was met with a beautiful bar necklace. It shimmered in the sun and was a rose gold color. Chloe had seen Beca looking at them from time to time but never seem to buy one so she thought it would be the perfect gift for her.

Beca slowly took it out from the box and held it in her hands. She felt something on the side of it and looked closer, it had some words engraved into it.

"Together Forever," Beca read aloud. "Chlo, this is beautiful, thank you so much," Beca pulled Chloe into a loving kiss.

"You are very welcome baby. Now, let's get going, we are going bowling." Chloe said excitedly dragging Beca up.

Chloe knew a secret love of Beca's was bowling, not that she would ever admit it, but like most things, Chloe knew everything.

They pulled up to the bowling alley and Beca had already given up on keeping her badass persona up and was practically dragging Chloe inside telling her to hurry up.

"Alright, alright, Becs, I'm coming," Chloe laughed.

As soon as they stepped in, Beca's face lit up, there were arcades one side and multiple bowling alleys on the other. There was music playing in the background and lots of people enjoying themselves as they knocked down pins or collected tickets.

Beca looked around and she saw Stacie and Julian standing to one side with smiles on their face.

"Hey Birthday girl!" Stacie greeted pulling the small brunette into a hug, while Chloe gave Julian a hug and then they swapped.

"So how's your day been?" Julian asked.

"Really good, we had a nice breakfast, a walk along the beach and Chloe gave me this," Beca said showing Stacie and Julian the necklace that she was now wearing and was never going to take off.

"You did good, Chlo, and it's adorable. Together Forever, how sweet," Stacie gushed as she looked at the gift.

"Thanks, Stace, how have you guys been?" Chloe asked as the group went over to the pre-booked lane.

"Busy. The clinic is doing well, lots of new patients, so I've been there a lot and Julian has been enjoying his offseason haven't you babe?" Stacie asked her husband.

"Yep. It feels weird to be home for so long, not that I'm complaining or anything," he said giving Stacie a kiss.

"Right, let's get this thing rolling so I can beat all your asses," Beca said walking over to put all their names into the leaderboard.

"Badass Beca, really?" Chloe asked looking at what her girlfriend had put into the machine.

"Yep," Beca replied before putting in Red, Legs and Patriot Boy in. "I'm first," Beca declared as she picked up a bowling ball, kissed it for good luck, which scored some weird looks from Chloe and Julian, Stacie had had lots of experience of bowling with Beca, and she bowled it down the alley.

Strike!

Beca cheered like a 5-year-old making out as if she'd won the Olympics or something.

"I think you are going to lose babe," Beca said to Chloe knowing how annoyed she'd get. Chloe Beale doesn't like losing.

"Hmm, we'll see about that," the redhead said as picked up a bowling ball and walked over to the line, adding an extra sway of her hips for Beca's benefit, looked closely at her target and rolled.

Strike!

Chloe walked back to their seats a smug look on her face, as she saw Beca's shocked one.

"What did you say about winning babe?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Game on, Beale," Beca challenged.

Stacie and Julian shared a look, this was going to be interesting.

It had been neck and neck all game but as suspected Beca and Chloe were joint top and Stacie and Julian were more amused by their constant trash talking then the actual game.

It was their final bowl and Beca was up, she was just about to throw the ball when Chloe came up behind her making her stop in her tracks.

"You've got this baby. Keep your eyes on the prize," Chloe whispered seductively into Beca's ear making her breath hitch and all the hairs on her body to stand up. She gulped and then felt Chloe smirk and walk away but not before discreetly squeezing her ass. She tried to shake away the feeling of Chloe but then smelt her perfume which seemed to attack all her senses at once and caused her to roll the ball right into the gutter.

She turned and saw Stacie and Julian barely holding back laughs and Chloe standing up.

"Unlucky babe," she said in a fake sweet voice before grabbing a ball and taking her place.

Two can play at that game, Beca thought as she made her way over to the redhead. She stood right behind her and wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist and slowly up her stomach skimming the underside of her bra.

"Eyes on the prize, right Chlo?" Beca asked knowing the effect this was having on her girlfriend and smiling to herself.

"Yep," Chloe replied and threw the ball. Strike.

"How did you do that?" Beca asked.

"I guess I just have some….control," Chloe said smugly and walked away, Stacie and Julian were in hysterics at this point, the look on Beca's face was gold, she was impersonating a fish perfectly as Chloe walked away the sway in her hips not leaving.

Beca slowly walked back in a sulk because she lost, she never seemed to win against Chloe, ever.

"You really picked one there Becs," Stacie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hmm," Beca huffed, crossing her arms.

"Aww she loves me," Chloe said giving Beca a hug to which Beca refused to return, "You're mean," she said lamely.

Chloe rolled her eye but gave Beca a lingering kiss on her cheek which seemed to do the trick as she broke her little sulk and smiled.

"Come on, let's have a go in the arcades. You can try and beat me there, I doubt you will but you can try," Chloe joked giving Beca a wink and walking over to the games section.

"She's going down," Beca said decidedly. She wouldn't lose.

"You are such a cheat!" Beca said as she lost yet another game of pool to her girlfriend.

"How?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"You can't stand like that!" Beca protested.

"Like what?"

"You were trying to distract me on purpose," Beca complained.

"I don't think it says in the rules that I can't stand," Chloe pointed out. Beca groaned.

"You are so annoying."

"Thanks, babe."

"Not a compliment."

"Oh come on you saw loser, let's go and find Stacie and Julian," Chloe said pulling Beca away.

They met up again with the other couple who were having a coffee and a chat near the small cafe section they had.

"Right present time midget," Stacie said pulling out a gift bag.

Beca pulled out a card, her favorite bottle of whiskey and an envelope. She opened it up and found two tickets, all access to a patriot game next season.

"Aw thanks, guys, I haven't been to a game for ages. And you shouldn't have," Beca said gesturing to the alcohol which she knew was very expensive. Stacie just shook it off and brought Beca in for a hug.

"Happy Birthday Beca."

"Thanks, Stace, I love you."

"Love you too, now we better get going. Have a nice rest of your day!" Julian said his goodbyes and Beca thanked him for the gifts.

"So what now?" Beca asked.

"Someone's eager," Chloe said as they collected up their things and made their own way out.

"Well you've got me started now Beale," Beca replied.

"Hmm, well what about a small drive?" Chloe suggested.

"Perfect," Beca said and took Chloe's hand in hers and walked towards the car, but instead of Beca taking the driver's seat, Chloe did, causing Beca to raise a brow.

"You want to drive?" Beca asked.

"Yep, now hand the keys over," Chloe demanded her hand outstretched.

Beca put her hands up in surrender and tossed them over. "Just don't crash."

They had been driving for around 25 minutes just talking and singing along to the radio, the roof of the car was down and the wind was flying through their hair as the sunset began to creep in upon them. The day had flown by and Beca was pretty sure it was one of the best birthday's she'd had, she was happy, calm and wasn't worried about anything else going on, it was just her and Chloe together against the world, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Before she knew it the car was pulling to a stop, she looked to see where they were and saw the bright sign of JD's, a smile crept onto her face for the hundredth time tonight. She hadn't been in here with Chloe since the second time they met, which was weird considering how much Beca liked it in there.

"Ready babe?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked into the diner and was immediately greeted by Jack and his ever-present smile. "DJ, happy birthday!" He cheered.

"Thanks, man, you remembered?" Beca asked pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah and you do know you're a celebrity right, we all know when your birthday is, the fans have been going nuts?"

"Yeah, I'll try to have a look and thank a few of them. Can we get a table?"

"Of course, pick any you like and I'll get your usual order for you," he said walking back to the kitchen.

Beca pulled out her phone as Chloe slid in next to her and they spent the next hour thanking Beca's fans while sipping on their milkshakes and fries. Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder and sighed happily.

"Thank you for today, Chlo," Beca said wrapping her arm over Chloe's back.

"No problem, baby, happy birthday," Chloe said tilting her head up to give the base of Beca's neck a kiss.

The pair decided to call it a night once it was bordering on 6 o'clock so they could relax for the rest of the evening. Chloe said she'd drive home which meant they ended up driving very quickly, Beca found out Chloe had a thing for driving very fast and as much as it was fun she secretly was scared her girlfriend was part of some racing crew half the time.

They arrived back home in less than 10 minutes, parked the car and rode up the elevator to reach their apartment. They walked out and Beca jumped in the air and screamed as a massive cheer of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Chloe laughed at Beca's terrified expression and pushed her into the living room. Stacie, Julian, Fat Amy, CR, Emily, Jesse, P!nk and even Aubrey was at the party including lots of Beca's celebrity friends. It had taken a lot of short notice planning but Chloe had been able to get everyone involved and she knew her girlfriend wouldn't have been expected it and she wanted to surprise her.

After Beca had calmed down from her near heart attack she greeted everyone and went around with Chloe saying hi and thanking them for coming. Everyone was drinking champagne or whatever else was being served when Chloe asked Beca to come and sit down so she could give her her last 2 presents.

"What babe, you've already given me my gifts?" Beca asked confused.

"Did you seriously think that was all I got you, Mitchell? You should know that I love giving presents by now," Chloe said pulling Beca down onto the sofa. Chloe quickly hurried upstairs and grabbed a bag and then returned back to Beca and it seemed that everyone had gathered around the sofa to watch the gift exchange which Chloe was now a bit nervous for.

"Here," Chloe said handing the bag over to Beca. The first gift was fairly big and wrapped in black wrapping paper because, well it was Beca. The paper was quickly discarded onto the floor and it revealed a Gucci Laptop bag that Chloe had seen Beca eyeing up the last time Beca wanted to go shopping.

"Babe!" Beca exclaimed running her hand over the checked leather, "This is amazing thank you."

"You're welcome," Chloe said with a smile. Beca carefully set the gift aside and moved onto the slim biggish square looking one and raised an eyebrow. CR winked at Chloe from behind where Beca was sitting. Beca unwrapped the paper and her jaw dropped when she saw what it was.

It was a record, and on the front was Chloe...half-naked in just a black silky sheet, her red hair sprawled out and her bright blue eyes piercing through. She looked stunning and Beca had no words.

When she finally gained some composure she realized there was something inside, she pulled out a black disk and again raised a brow but slowly came to a realization of what this might be.

"Is this what I think it is?" Beca asked looking at Chloe.

Chloe nodded her head shyly in response. Beca leaped up and ran into her music room where she had a record player grabbing Chloe's hand as she did, there was a shuffle as people began following them all curious to what was going on.

Beca slid the record out and put on the record player placing the needle in the correct position before it began to play beautifully.

 **Latch - Sam Smith and Disclosure (Natalie Taylor Cover)**

You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down

You, you enchant me even when you're not around

If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down

I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found

I feel we're close enough

Could I lock in your love?

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you

Everyone was amazed by the incredible voice that the redhead had. They all knew she was an incredible business woman but being able to do this, they were shocked. But the most shocked person was Beca when she interviewed Chloe she knew she minored in music but she never knew that this was what her girlfriend was capable of.

I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch

Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch

How do you do it, got me losing every breath

Why did you kiss me to make my heart beat out my chest?

I feel we're close enough

Could I lock in your love?

Beca thought that it figured, she was a multiple Grammy award winning producer yet she only finds out _now_ that her girlfriend possessed this kind of talent. Her wheels were already turning on ideas and she hoped Chloe would sing with her on a few tracks.

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you

Apart from Chloe's amazing voice, Beca felt really emotional that someone had written a song for her, normally that was her job but she liked being on this side of the conversation especially when it was with a special redhead.

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you

I'm latching on to you

There was a loud applause as the final notes rang out through the room and Beca took the needle off the record.

"You wrote that?" Beca asked Chloe nodded.

"Who produced it?"

"That would be me, boss," CR called from the middle of the crowd.

"Okay everyone out," Beca demanded, and everyone else quickly left the room and went into the living room.

Chloe moved to shut the door and was suddenly pressed up against it and met with a pair of lips to which she welcomed and hung her arms over the brunette's shoulders.

"Happy birthday baby."

"Hm, happy birthday to me," Beca said attaching her lips back to Chloe's.

 **Thoughts?**

 **Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm not sure if you guys liked the last chapter as the response was fairly small but I am always grateful for all the reviews I get so thank you for that!**

 **All I'm going to say is the last chapter was the calm before the storm.**

 **Chapter 10**

It was now mid-September and the office was busier than ever. Beca had been in one of the worst moods that some of her employees had seen her in ever and that only meant one thing - everyone was walking on eggshells.

She was a very good boss and everyone loved her. She was funny, undeniably talented, a role model for the all of the people working with her, dedicated and was incredibly smart, she knew her business inside out and anyone who knew her well enough knew not to annoy her or cross her in any way. However, it seemed some people didn't know her very well which had caused her current state of mind.

"Get the hell rid of her. I don't want her entering my building ever again," Beca said angrily.

"Beca, can you please calm down?" Chloe asked from the corner of the room.

Beca had just been waiting for an artist to arrive for 2 hours, she had been new to the label and had an amazing voice, but she was only 16 and Beca decided to take a chance on her. Now, she was fuming, her day had already gotten off to a bad start and now this girl hadn't even bothered to show up.

One of the scouts that worked for Beca was now trying to convince her to give her another chance.

"Beca, if you'd give her chance-"

"I've given her a fucking chance, Charles! Now, she's lost it," Beca shouted, her fingers running through her hair.

"Beca! Can you stop shouting and just listen for God's sake!" He said raising his voice.

"No! I will not stop shouting, this is my fucking label and my fucking building, I will do what the hell I want!" Beca was now purposely making her voice louder and Chloe was getting really tired of it. Her girlfriend could definitely be immature at times and act like a total child, exhibit A.

"Oh my god! You've had loads of artists that have been late in the past, why is this any different?" Charles countered.

"Because those artists have my respect, she doesn't."

"And I thought you were all about giving people a chance in this business, guess I was wrong." Wrong move! Chloe thought. She counted down in her head 3...2...1 but what came next she didn't expect.

"You are fired! Get the hell out."

"What?" Charles roared in anger.

"Get out or I'll call security," Beca said folding her arms.

"Beca, just take a minute-" Chloe tried.

"This doesn't involve you, Chloe! Charles get the hell out!" Beca demanded 's mouth fell open, Bec ahd nevr spoke to her like that, ever.

"Fine!" Charles said and stormed out of the office, slamming the door on the way out.

Beca grabbed the closest thing to her, a glass of water, and threw it against the wall in frustration. She then slumped down onto her desk and put her head in her hands.

Chloe walked over, her arms folded and her eyebrows raised, she was not impressed with what just happened.

"Beca!?" Chloe said trying to get her attention.

"What?" Beca responded her head not moving.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," she mumbled back, she knew she was in trouble.

"Well neither do I. I've had enough of this Beca, it's been going on all week! The constant shouting at people, there was no need for you to fire him." Chloe chastised.

"Well it's my company I'll do what the fuck I like," Beca said back, her anger coming to the surface again.

"So we are going to play that card are we?" Chloe asked with a laugh, this was unbelievable.

"Yeah, we are," Beca said refusing to back down even though she knew she was wrong. She could have handled the situation ten times better but here she was, not willing to accept it.

"Okay, you can come to me when you've sorted yourself out. I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Fine by me," and with that Chloe grabbed her bag and stormed out.

As Chloe strode through the office she realized everyone was silent and was staring wide-eyed at the screaming match that they had all just heard. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jesse who mouthed if she was okay to which she quickly nodded and headed downstairs, she needed the drive to clear her head.

She hated when she and Beca fought because it normally ended up in one of them shouting, luckily it was a very rare thing for it to escalate to that point but it did at times happen and with Beca's stubbornness they definitely had their moments.

They would never go to bed angry though, they didn't care if it was three in the morning before they got to go to sleep they would always sort out the issue and apologize, and it had seemed to work, any problem would be resolved by the next day and they would be back to normal.

This week though Chloe was at the end of her tether, she had tried to talk to Beca about what was bugging her and causing her to be in the mood she was in but she would just say she had lots of work to do or she was tired, which were both valid but Chloe knew that that wasn't what was making Beca act this way.

Her actions today had just caused Chloe to snap and she wanted to be away from it so she could gather her thoughts and then she would be able to look back at it with a different perspective and talk to Beca and find out what was wrong. She had been snapping at everyone, smashed so many glasses in a week Chloe had had to go and get more and then she goes and fires someone! This just wasn't the Beca that she knew, and it upset her that something was going on that's he couldn't help with and it made her feel helpless. Beca would tell her everything, but she felt like this time, it was different she didn't know how but she could feel it in the way Beca acted and that worried her.

Chloe was now driving through the streets of LA in Beca's Porsche. She had no idea where she was going, she was just driving, she'd turned her phone off and decided to just listen to the radio in hopes that it would calm her down a bit. Traffic wasn't too bad for once which meant she got out of LA pretty quickly and she was now driving out of town more towards the hills. She found herself going in the direction of the spot Beca had taken her to up on the hill where they could see the view of the city, she seemed to end up going there a lot because it was so far from the hustle and bustle of the city that it allowed her to just be alone with her thoughts.

She stopped the car around 10 minutes later when she found the correct spot and decided to sit on the hood of the car where the sun was shining down and she could see the haze it created on the view ahead of her, she leaned back, took a deep breath and began to try and rack her brain to see if she could figure out what was wrong with Beca.

After Beca's outburst, Jesse had told everyone to get back to work while he went to see if the brunette was okay or at least not throwing anything else against a wall.

He knocked on the door and heard a loud "What?!"

He quickly checked that she wasn't going to throw anything before he walked in and saw his boss sitting with her head in her hands, hair clutched in her fingers.

"What do you want, Jesse?" Beca asked not lifting her head.

"To see what's going on with you. Chloe left and she looked pretty upset, so tell me what's happening," He said sitting on a chair in front of Beca's desk.

She let out a shaky breath, and slowly sat up properly grabbing her phone.

"These past few weeks I've been getting weird messages," She began. Jesse immediately became concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"On pictures of me and Chloe, someone has been posting comments. Not like hate comments, but strange ones, threatening almost," She pulled up one of her posts and showed Jesse.

"You better watch your back Mitchell," Jesse read aloud. "Tell the police and I'm telling you, things will turn very bad for you," Jesse continued. "Beca you have to tell someone!" He said quickly.

"I can't Jess, you saw what it said."

"Beca! This is serious, why haven't you told Chloe she deals with these things for you?" He asked.

"I don't want to worry her or get her involved in this. They are clearly threatening me," She protested.

"So this is why you have fallen out then?"

"I've just been so stressed and worried about this. I don't know what I've done or why this is all happening now. But I have a bad feeling about this," Beca said her eyes beginning to gloss over at the thought of anything happening.

"Well first you need to apologize, and then have the rest of the day off. Go home and talk to her, you are in this relationship together Beca. After you've done all that call the police and talk to them, this is serious and you can't just ignore it," Jesse said giving her a smile, he was worried for his friend because he had heard of people getting threats but it was completely new to Beca and the fact they were only on the ones with Chloe gave him a sickly feeling in his stomach.

Jesse left Beca's office around 10 minutes later after they talked about some business which Jesse thought would take the brunette's mind off everything which it seemed to but he could still tell that it was at the front of her mind.

After he left Beca packed up her laptop, keys, phone and anything else she needed and locked up her office sliding her shades on to her head and walked out of the building and into her car. Luckily she had another at the office as she realized Chloe took the Porsche which meant she was in her McLaren.

She decided to head over and see Stacie because she hadn't seen her all week since they had both been busy and it was nice for them to see each other regularly.

She pulled up to the clinic 20 minutes later because traffic seemed to pile up after some roadworks which meant the normal 10-minute journey took twice the amount of time.

She walked up to the receptionist where she was told that Stacie would be right out. In the meantime, she tried to phone Chloe and apologize but it went straight to answerphone, she'd really messed up.

"Woah, what's happened to you?" A voice said. Beca looked up and saw Stacie looking at her.

"I had an argument with Chloe," Beca explained.

"Well I don't have any more appointments today so come into my office and we can talk."

They walked into Stacie's fairly large office and they took a seat on the sofa that was in the corner of the room.

"So come on what did you do?" Stacie asked.

"Why do you assume it's my fault?" Beca asked confused and slightly offended. Stacie just raised her eyebrows and Beca conceded. "Okay fine, it was my fault."

"What happened?" Beca began telling Stacie everything that had gone on including the comments she had been getting.

"Well I agree with Jesse, you need to talk to the police. But, you also need to make it up to Chloe. You need to let her know that you are in this together, your problems are her problems too. You love that girl so much, Becs, don't make her feel anything less," Stacie advised.

"A ring?" Beca suggested.

"What sort of ring?" Stacie asked.

"An engagement ring," Beca said a smile coming onto her face.

"Ahh, oh my god, Beca!" Stacie said near screaming.

"I really do love her with everything I am Stacie and I'm going to prove it to her, we are in this together."

"I'm so happy for you Becs," Stacie said giving Beca a hug.

"Now I just need to plan this whole thing," Beca said thinking out loud.

"Maybe you don't need to do some massive thing. Why not just do it when you get back? Work everything out and then get down on one knee," Stacie suggested.

"You don't think I should do a big plan for her?"

"No. I think she would prefer it coming from you when you are both vulnerable and being yourselves nothing over the top just simple. That's what I think would be best anyway, just you two, no musicians or fancy dinners because I know you will be so nervous the whole time and it will be spontaneous," Stacie said moving to get a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, you're right," Beca said.

"I'm always right," Stacie replied not missing a beat.

"Well I just have to phone someone real quick," Beca pulled out her phone and dialed a number letting it ring until it was finally picked up.

"Beca?"

"Hey Mr. Beale," Beca greeted.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have your blessing to marry your daughter?" There was a long pause on the other line, Beca began to worry until he spoke up again.

"You know Beca, you two have had your ups and downs but I couldn't think of anyone better than you to marry Chloe. You are perfect together and I know how much you love her and how much she loves you. So yes, you have my blessing and I can assure you that you have my wife's as well," Mr. Beale said.

Beca was practically jumping up and down, "Thank you so much, I will call you when I've asked her," Beca promised.

"You better," he joked. "I'll talk to you later Beca, bye."

"Yes!" Beca said pumping her fist, stage one, complete, "Now I just need a ring," she declared.

"Let's go," Stacie said picking up her bag and coat and walking out with Beca.

They arrive at the jewelry shop around 30 minutes later, they had to go in the back because of all the attention they would get and Beca didn't exactly want this getting out.

"Hello Miss Mitchell, can I help you?" A saleswoman asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for an engagement ring," Beca said with a smile.

"Okay, well we have an amazing selection out back if you'd like to follow me," she said, Beca and Stacie followed her into a larger room where there were lots of stunningly beautiful rings of all cuts, sizes, and colors.

"Wow," Beca and Stacie said in unison.

"Yes, it is quite the collection isn't it, one of the finest in LA."

"Certainly is. So where do I even start?" Beca asked looking around.

"Well if you'll take a seat, we can go over what you are looking for and then I can direct you to the ones most suited your preferences," they all sat down and the women grabbed a notepad and pen.

"So what sort of size were you looking for?"

"Well I was thinking something medium sized, not too big that it's overly flashy, Chloe would hate that," Beca said.

"Okay, now do you have any cuts in mind?"

"What are the different ones you have?" Beca asked not really being knowledgeable in this department.

"Well the ones that people most often go for is the round brilliant cut, which is sort of a cone-shaped jewel and then the top is smoothed off which gives it a beautiful sparkle, or we have the princess cut which is a square with the point at the top, again an amazing sparkle on it," the lady explained.

"I think I'll go for a princess cut please," the lady wrote it down.

"Okay so now we have size?"

"Umm," sensing Beca's confusion, the lady pulled out a box of diamonds all in various cuts and showed them all to the brunette.

"What do you think Stacie?" Beca asked looking at all diamonds.

"I think that the 7 carat is the best," Stacie suggested.

"Yeah I do like that one, could I have multiple?" She asked.

"Yes, how many were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of having the 7 in the middle then having 4 1.5 carat ones, two on either side?" Beca said, the women writing it all down.

"You are in luck Miss Mitchell, I think we have that exact ring in stock," the women said with a smile.

"Really?" Beca asked shocked, she had a feeling that they wouldn't have it and she'd have to change her idea a bit.

"I guess this is your lucky day," the women beamed, she walked over to one of the display cases and pulled out one of the rings.

"Wow," was all Beca said. "It's stunning."

"It sure is, Becs," Stacie said looking at the ring, "She's going to love it!"

"Can I get anything engraved on it?" Beca asked.

"Sure can, we can have it done within an hour," the women said.

"Amazing! Thank you so much, "Beca took the pen and wrote down what she wanted it to say and then handed it back to the lady, she got a nod of approval from Stacie at what she had written.

"No problem. Would you like to pay now or after?"

"Now would be great," Beca pulled out her wallet and followed the women who went to the checkout and pulled up the price for the ring.

"Okay so in total that will be, $20,000, please," the women said.

Stacie raised her eyebrows at the price as Beca pulled out her black Mastercard and paid for the ring.

"Okay so now we wait," Stacie said sitting down on one of the sofas they had in the room.

"Yep," Beca said with a smile on her face, she was going to ask Chloe to marry her soon and she couldn't be more excited.

Chloe was still in the same spot as she had been for hours, the sun was still shining and the sky was still blue which she was thankful for. She had had a lot of time to think and she had been going over everything that had happened in the past week that had lead to her being here right now.

Beca had come home from work late, as in 2 in the morning late. It was no secret that she works hard, she always had done, but she definitely overworked herself at times and thankfully Chloe had been able to pull Beca away and tell her to stop working so hard but recently she had been staying late, coming home and sleeping and then repeat. She hadn't really had a proper conversation with her in what felt like forever and they lived and worked together! She had been closed off, angry, stressed and no matter what Chloe tried to do Beca would just end up ignoring her or making up a bullshit excuse which they both knew was a lie.

Chloe knew something was bothering the brunette and that's what upset her the most, that Beca didn't trust her enough to tell her. Chloe had always spoken to Beca about what was bothering her and what was on her mind but it seemed when the roles were reversed their system just didn't apply and that's what annoyed Chloe. She just wanted to help Beca, wanted to be on the same side as her rather than on the outside where she was shielded from everything that was going on in her girlfriend's life.

Beca had been getting annoyed at the smallest things and would end up shouting at anyone and everyone. Beca would hardly ever raise her voice in the way she had done with her today if they did argue the voices were calm and they would shout but the way Beca acted with her today was completely different and Chloe had never seen her like that. If she was honest it did scare her at times, the way Beca's anger could just sometimes take over, she through glasses at the wall which was a clear sign that something was wrong, and Chloe just wanted to help her.

They were in this together and at that moment today she felt like she was on her own, and that was what hurt so much, she knew Beca loved her. She'd be stupid to tell herself anything else but it was just in that split second that the feeling of love and security Beca had for her went, and that's why she left. She wanted to give Beca some time to be alone and calm herself down because she knew that within a few hours Beca would hopefully be back to her normal happy self which was the person Chloe fell deeply in love with.

Chloe decided that it was finally time for her to head back and talk things out with Beca, she hated it when they fought and she wanted to make sure her brunette was okay and see if she could finally get to the bottom of whatever had been bothering her. She hopped off the hood of the car and sat in the driver's seat, powered up the engine, drove back down the hill to go and see Beca.

Meanwhile, Beca and Stacie had been waiting at the jeweller's for around an hour when the saleswomen walked out with a box in her hand. Beca shot up from her seat where she had been emailing a few people back.

"Is it all done?"

"Yep, here it is," the lady took it out of the box and handed it to Beca who carefully held it between her fingers her thumb grazing over the written words that were inside the band.

"It's perfect," Beca whispered placing it back into its cushion and snapping the box shut.

"Okay, well here you go," the women said anding Beca a bag in which she placed the box.

"Thank you so much," Beca said with a smile.

"No problem Miss Mitchell, good luck with your proposal," the women said and waved goodbye.

"Thank you!"

Beca and Stacie decided to get some food before they left so Beca went back to the car while Stacie went and got Taco Bell, of course.

She returned back to the car, food in hand and hopped in the passengers' side and handed over Beca her food.

"I'm warning you, don't get food over my car," Beca warned.

Stacie held her hands up in surrender, "Alright Mitchell, I won't get food on your precious car."

"Good."

Beca arrived home and realized Chloe wasn't back yet so she began pacing with Stacie sitting on the sofa scrolling through her phone, Julian was going to pick her up in a little bit since her car was still at the clinic.

"Beca calm down," Stacie said.

"I can't, what if she says no," Beca said fiddling with the square box in her hands.

"She won't say no. She loves you, now stop pacing you will wear a hole in the ground," Stacie said sitting up and looking at Beca.

"Okay, okay, yeah, you're right. It will be fine," Beca said her voice not complementing the words she was saying as it came out shaky and nervous.

Beca's phone began to ring and because she was so nervous she didn't even bother looking at who was calling.

"Who is it?" Stacie asked, but when she didn't get a response she sat up and rushed over to Beca. The ring box dropped out of her hand and she sank to her knees tears rushing down her cheeks as she dropped her phone. Stacie quickly wrapped an arm around her scared for what had just happened, she picked up the phone up off the floor.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss Mitchell?"

"No, her cousin, what's happened?" Stacie said worriedly.

"Chloe Beale has just been brought into UCLA Hospital," the person at the other end of the line, Stacie gasped in shock as tears spring to her eyes and she clutched Beca closer to her who was crying her eyes out.

"What happened?"

"There was a car crash, and I-I I don't know if she's going to make it."

 **I warned you, the storm is here. Do you have any ideas about what happened? Let me know what you thought!**

 **Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm going to be away for the next 2 weeks so I probably won't update which is why you have this a little earlier than I planned. Thank you for all the amazing reviews for the last chapter and sorry about the cliffhangers. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

Beca didn't know what she was feeling, everything was numb. When she heard those words, "Chloe," "Hospital" "car crash" her world collapsed. She could barely breathe the pain was bad she just fell to the ground and it was all a blur as Stacie came rushing towards her, there were no words to describe how she felt.

"Beca come on, we need to go," Stacie said her voice thick with emotion, but Beca didn't seem to register anything. She allowed herself to be pulled up and walked to the elevator. As soon as they stepped out Beca seemed to come back into reality, her eyes widened and she took off sprinting to the car with Stacie close behind, her mind was in overdrive, she needed to get to Chloe. She was in the car and Stacie had barely got herself in before Beca was speeding out of the parking lot.

Beca was driving at least 70 mph and managed to get to the hospital in 5 minutes despite it normally taking 20, Stacie had to grip onto the leather of the seat Beca was going so fast.

Beca's car screeched outside the hospital, a hoard of paparazzi and news crews were there waiting with cameras trying to ask her questions as if that's exactly what she'd be wanting to do, but they had barely any time to ask because Beca shot through the crowd that was being held back by police and security.

Beca looked around frantically trying to figure out where Chloe was until a nurse approached her.

"Beca Mitchell?"

"Yes! Chloe. Where-where is Chloe?" Beca rushed out.

"5th floor-"

Beca didn't even wait for any more information before she took off ignoring the elevators and making her way to the stairs, she ran up them two at a time ignoring the pain in her chest from all the running and the thought of Chloe being hurt.

She burst through the 5th-floor door multiple doctors looking at her, she rushed over to one of them, "Do you know where Chloe Beale is?"

He looked nervous as Beca stared at him waiting for an answer. "No," Beca whispered. "Where is she?" She said shouted

"Ms. Mitchell I need you to calm down," he said as people began looking at them.

"Calm down?! No. I have no fucking clue where my girlfriend is of if she is even alive so no I will not calm down!" Beca shouted her voice cracking at the end, she wanted Chloe.

"Beca!" she heard from behind her, she spun around quickly and broke down at the sight of Stacie running towards her.

"I need her Stace, I need her," she cried into her cousin's shoulder.

"I know, I know," Stacie whispered stroking Beca's hair.

The doctor still hadn't said anything and Stacie was shooting him glares wanting him to tell her what the hell was going on.

"Is she alive?" Stacie mouthed to him, she knew it wasn't the most professional thing to ask outright but they deserved to know, Beca deserved to know.

He nodded. What a bloody idiot, Stacie thought, he could have led with that but she had a feeling the situation was a lot more complicated.

"Hey Beca," Stacie said lifting Beca's head. "She's alive, okay," Stacie said holding Beca's head between her hands. "She's alive, and you know Chloe she's a fighter. I'm going to go and find out more about what the hell is going on because clearly, no one knows around here. I'm going to phone Julian and let him know-"

"I have to tell Chloe's family, oh my god, how am I going to tell them?"

"Let me find out what's going on okay, I'll be back just sit down till I know some more," Stacie said helping Beca into a chair. She knew her cousin was scared, hell she was scared, she and Chloe had built up a good friendship over the past few years and the idea that Chloe was even in this situation tore her apart but she needed to be strong for Beca. the girl had gone through way too much grief and she didn't know how much more she would be able to take.

Stacie found a doctor who she recognized and had worked with in the past, "Adam! God finally someone who I know has some sense here! Do you know anything about Chloe Beale?" She rushed out desperately she needed something to cling onto, some form of hope to give to Beca.

"I was just with her, a colleague of mine has been operating on her."

"Operating?" Stacie choked out, she hadn't been told about this.

"The injuries to her were extensive, she was unconscious when she brought here and I was told her heart stopped once in the ambulance, but they have managed to stabilize her and they should be done within the next hour or so. I can't guarantee anything but they are the best doctors in this hospital. I recognized her as soon as she walked in, Beca Mitchell's girlfriend right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just can't believe this has happened, to Beca of all people, she's been through enough. I don't even know what to do," Stacie cried, falling into Adam's arms.

"Hey Stacie, It's going to be alright. These doctors are going to help her okay and I know they will do the very best for Chloe that I can promise." He said hugging Stacie, he had seen so many people in the exact same position not knowing what the future was going to hold for their loved ones and every time he saw it broke his heart but when he had the joy of telling the families and friends that they were going to be okay it reminded him of why he did this job, to be able to help people.

"Stacie?"

Stacie turned away from Adam and saw Julian, she rushed from Adam's arms and into Julian's.

"I saw the news, it's everywhere. Where's Beca?" He asked sadly. He had also become very good friends with Chloe and knowing that she could be in a really bad situation hurt him and it hurt him to know the people he cared about were suffering.

"She should be sitting down somewhere. I was talking to Adam to see if he knew anything," Stacie explained holding onto him tightly.

"Was Adam the doctor?"

"Yeah, I used to work with him."

"What did they say?" He asked softly.

"She's still being operated on, the injuries were really bad but he said the best doctors are working with her and that at the minute she is stable...I'm so scared J, what happens if-if-"

"It won't come to that, Chloe is going to be fine. She is going to make it through." He said kissing the top of his wife's head.

"I need to go and find Beca and tell her what's happening," Stacie said breaking away from Julian. They walked towards where Stacie left Beca and saw her crumpled on the floor her head in her hands her knees up to her chest and her body was shaking.

"Becs," Stacie said and knelt down beside her pulling her into her arms.

"What did the doctors say?" Beca asked looking up at Stacie. She had red bloodshot puffy eyes and her face was stained with tears, Stacie's heart broke for her cousin, she had no clue what Beca was going through the closest she knew was when Beca's parents died, seeing the look on her face now was the exact same one she had in the hospital years ago in the same position, not knowing what was going on, she was broken.

Stacie explained everything Adam had told her and Beca had been silent the entire time, she was zoning out and her face seemed emotionless, it was what she did when she was upset about something she would just shut off, it was her way of dealing with her emotions over telling someone everything that was on her mind. She would tell Chloe because Chloe could read her like a book and would know exactly what to say to Beca to make her feel better but Chloe wasn't here, she was in an operating room fighting for her life and Beca didn't know what to do, she felt helpless, lost and empty.

"Did you phone Chloe's parents?" Stacie asked after a while.

"Yeah, they are on their way over. They got the first flight they could, they should be here by morning." Beca said staring at a wall. Having to have that conversation with them hurt so much, it was like someone was ripping her heart out having to hear them cry over the phone, she could hear it in their cries, the way they could barely speak she knew because it was exactly how she felt It was the same now as it was all those years ago with her parents the pain the sound of the clock ticking second by second just waiting for a doctor to tell you everything was going to be okay, except that never came with her parents, the clock just kept ticking.

An hour and a bit later two police officers came through the halls. They stopped in front of the trio and they all looked up at one another.

"Ms. Mitchell, can we have a word please?" One of them asked.

"No. I'm not leaving. Whatever you need to say you can say here," Beca said looking down at the floor again. She was not in the mood to be answering questions, she wanted to talk to one person at that was Chloe.

"Okay, well first of all my name is Detective Walker, and this is Detective James," The officer said pointing to the women next to him. "We have reason to believe that what happened with Ms. Beale, wasn't an accident, we think it was planned."

Beca suddenly looked up, "What do you mean, planned?"

"We think the incident was designed in order to hurt or kill Ms. Beale," Detective Walker said.

"What actually happened? Because so far I know nothing!" Beca said angrily, she was fed up of not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Ms. Beale was driving through an intersection when a car sped up and hit the side of the car where Ms. Beale was driving, which is why the extent of the injuries are at the level they are. We have reviewed parts of the CCTV footage and can see the car definitely accelerated before hitting the car, we have no facial recognition as of yet, but it all seemed very well planned. I know this isn't the type of question you want to hear right now, but do you have any idea of who this might be?"

"No. No, I have no idea who would want to ram my girlfriend's car and try to kill her, I'll have a think though," Beca said sarcastically.

"Okay, well thank you for your time, we will keep you updated," Detective James said with a sad smile before leaving with Detective Walker.

"Why?" Beca asked Stacie. Beca had been silent after the detectives left, they had still had no news from the doctors but Beca's Aunt and Uncle, Stacie's parents had arrived since then.

"I don't know Becs," Stacie replied, knowing she was referring to the crash.

"Why would someone want to do that? Why Chloe?" Beca said tears forming in her eyes again which she quickly brushed away.

"Beca I know it's still very early, but do you maybe think it had anything to do with the messages you were getting?" Stacie asked cautiously, she didn't want to overstep.

Beca was about to reply when she saw a doctor walking towards them.

"Chloe Beale's family?" Beca shot up, as did everyone else.

"Is she okay? What's happening? Where is she?" Beca asked her heart beating uncontrollably, she needed to see Chloe, she couldn't bear this any longer, she couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

"Well the surgery was successful, she had two broken ribs which punctured her lung and caused the loss of oxygen and why her heart stopped beating and she was found unconscious. She also had a fractured wrist and um she suffered trauma to the head." He said with a gulp.

Stacie had a feeling of what was happening and she clung onto Julian.

"What do you mean, trauma to the head," Beca asked scared, she had a feeling something he wasn't telling her something.

"When the brain swells as a result of trauma, the fluid pushes up against the skull. The swelling may eventually cause the brain to push down on the brain stem, which can damage the Reticular Activating System," he said.

"Well, wh-what does that mean?" Beca asked turning to Stacie.

Stacie took a deep breath and began explaining, "The Regular Activating System is a part of the brain that's responsible for arousal and awareness and because it's damaged, it-it means," Stacie could barely make it through the next five words but Beca seemed to figure out what was happening.

"No," she whispered, "Your lying, she's fine. She's fine, she'll be okay, no. No!" Beca said tears flowing again with no intention of stopping them.

Beca's Aunt took her into her arms and held her close, Beca's entire body was shaking with tears, she let out everything she had been holding in for the past few hours.

It was now hours later and Beca was sitting with Chloe in her room who had various machines hooked up to her, it broke Beca to see her like this but she knew Chloe would make it through.

Stacie knocked on the door and held her phone out, "Hey, I know this isn't what you want to be doing but you need to say something about what happened. The press and news are going nuts and are all camped outside, if you say something now it may help die everything down a bit" Stacie said.

Beca sighed took the phone and began typing out a small statement giving a vague idea of what had happened to Chloe with a request for their privacy to be respected during this time. She had already received texts and emails from people saying how sorry they were and to let them know if they could do anything to help. She had text Jesse and told him to look after the company to which he agreed without question and told her not to worry and just focus on Chloe. The fans had reached out with all their condolences and had all wished Chloe the best which had made Beca smile.

 **One month later**

One month later and Chloe was still in a coma. Beca had been by her side every single day and everyone was worried about her. She hadn't been eating properly, had deep circles around her eyes and was barely functioning, it was like her mind was on auto-pilot, she would stay at the hotel despite everyone's protests then sit in silence sitting by Chloe watching the heart monitor beep in the exact rhythm it had been in for the past month. She knew it off by heart, it would beep every second, then the line would go up and then down over and over and over again.

Stacie had been around a few days a week to try and get Beca to eat or go home and get some sleep but she would never listen, she was worried that if she was gone Chloe would wake up and then she wouldn't be there. Every day she lived in fear of something going wrong but still had the small amount of hope that Chloe would wake up. She was a fighter, Chloe would never back down from anything and this would be no different, she was going to wake up, she had to…

Grace and Andrew Beale had been in LA with Beca for the past month also, Alex had stayed for as long as he could but had to return back to work, he did try and get a transfer to UCLA hospital instead of the one he was in at Florida but he hadn't been able to but he had phoned every day for an update, the more technical things being talked over with Stacie whenever she was there.

The Beale's hadn't been in any better shape then Beca apart from the fact they had been staying at Beca's and had been eating or at least trying to. This had torn them apart and had been supporting Beca the entire time, assuring her that it wasn't her fault despite the brunette being adamant she was to blame, it had all begun last week when Beca had begun to put this all on herself.

 ** _Last week_**

 _Stacie had just arrived at the hospital and went up to the private room that Chloe had been staying and saw Beca in her usual chair sat in the same jogging bottoms she was sure she had been wearing 3 days ago._

 _"Beca?" Stacie said as she knocked on the door._

 _"Oh hey Stace," Beca replied sadly._

 _"Any change?"_

 _"No. She's still the same."_

 _"Have you eaten anything?"_

 _"Not really."_

 _Stacie sighed, "Beca you need to take care of yourself, Chloe would want you to eat and sleep not hurt yourself like this. Go home, get some sleep, shower and I can stay here with her," Stacie offered._

 _"I can't. It's my fault she's here and I'm not leaving her," Beca said looking back at Chloe._

 _Stacie furrowed her brows, "What do you mean it's your fault?"_

 _"I was the one who started the fight, I was the one who didn't tell her about what was happening and it was my fault she left if she hadn't left she wouldn't be in this situation. I couldn't look after her when she needed me, I failed her," Beca said her voice thick with tears and they began to fall again._

 _Stacie's heart broke again for the hundredth time this month for her cousin, "Beca, in no way was this your fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen and you can't sit here and blame yourself."_

 _"I can. She deserves so much better than me," Beca said her eyes glassy._

 _"Beca Mitchell. That Chloe loves you with everything she has, and I know how much you love her so don't you dare say she deserves better because no one could love Chloe the way you love her, you two are going to be fine. You are going to marry her and begin your new life together understand me?" Stacie said to Beca seriously._

 **Present Day**

Stacie was around again and had just been sitting with Beca talking or well trying to when a knock sounded on the door. It was Detective Walker and James.

"Ms. Mitchell. We wanted to update you on the case," James began. Beca turned faced the pair and listened. At this point, all she wanted was for Chloe to wake up again. She couldn't live without the redhead, she couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, she couldn't live without Chloe in her life.

"We have run the small part of the face through CCTV and unfortunately we have found nothing, no other cameras managed to pick anything up, but we have now found that the suspect walked over to the car looked at it and sped off. We found the car a few miles away, it had been torched with no evidence left but we can confirm it was stolen," Detective Walker said closing his notebook.

"It that it?" Beca asked.

"Yes, we are walking around the clock-"

"Well, you clearly aren't working hard enough because you have done nothing. You have no idea who did it why my girlfriend is in a coma because of this," Beca said annoyed, she was fed up of the police now.

The two detectives took it as a sign to leave, "Thank you for your time."

"Thank you," Stacie said on behalf of her and Beca.

"I brought you something," Stacie said and walked towards where she had put it earlier as she had walked in. Beca didn't seem to be listening so Stacie picked it up and handed it to Beca.

"What's this for?" Beca asked with a sigh.

"You need to do something and Chloe loves it when you sing," Stacie explained as Beca looked at her guitar. "I'm going to give you some time, " Stacie said and walked outside to wait.

Beca ran her fingers over the strings and smiled at the familiarity of it, she had had some lyrics running through her mind and she figured now would be a better time than any, and Stacie was right, Chloe did love music and she did need to do something.

 **Hold on - Chord Overstreet**

Loving and fighting

Accusing, uniting

I can't imagine a world with you gone

The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of

I'd be so lost if you left me alone

You locked yourself in the bathroom

Lying on the floor when I break through

I pull you in to feel your heartbeat

Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"

Hold on, I still want you

Come back, I still need you

Let me take your hand, I'll make it right

I swear to love you all my life

Hold on, I still need you

A long endless highway, you're silent beside me

Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from

Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'

Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones

As Beca sang people in the hallway could hear and doctors and patients began to stop and listen to the beautiful song Beca was singing. Stacie already had tears in her eyes and seemed like everyone else did as well. Just hearing the emotion in Beca's voice was enough to bring anyone to tears.

They took you away on a table

I pace back and forth as you lay still

I pull you in to feel your heartbeat

Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"

Hold on, I still want you

Come back, I still need you

Let me take your hand, I'll make it right

I swear to love you all my life

Hold on, I still need you

I don't wanna let go

I know I'm not that strong

I just wanna hear you

Saying baby, let's go home

Let's go home

Yeah, I just wanna take you home

Hold on, I still want you

Come back, I still need you

Beca finished the song with the last few strums of the strings. She softly placed the guitar down by her side, wiped the tear the fell from her eye and took Chloe's hand in hers, giving in a light kiss. She sat back until she felt a small squeeze and she shot forward…."Chloe?"

 **I know the song I used has a verse that is different to this story but it an amazing song and it's beautiful.**

 **What do you think happened? Who do you think did it? Let me know I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Until next time...**


	13. Chapter 12

**OMG! First of all, I'm so sorry this took FOREVER but with my holiday and exams I have been so so busy and haven't had the inspiration or motivation to write, but now I am back! Thank you for all the support and reviews from the last chapter and I am so sorry you have all to wait so long but I appreciate your patience!**

 **Now finally on with the story, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12**

She sat back until she felt a small squeeze and she shot forward…."Chloe?"

Beca knew she couldn't have imagined it, she couldn't have, she tried talking to Chloe to see if she could get another response, "Chloe? Baby, it's me, can you hear me?" Beca felt another small squeeze a tear escaped down her eyes, she hadn't been this happy in what felt like a lifetime, every day had been a struggle to just keep believing in hope.

"Stacie!" Beca shouted loudly, "Stacie!"

Stacie, who was still waiting in the hallway, came running in, "What's happened?"

"I think she's waking up," Beca said through tears, "She squeezed my hand, she's going to be okay Stace."

"I told you she'd like your music," Stacie said tears forming in her own eyes. "I'll go and get a doctor, wait here," Stacie ordered before rushing out.

"You're going to be okay baby, just hold on in there," Beca whispered, her hand clutched onto the redheads.

Stacie returned with two doctors quickly after, Dr. Jackson and Dr. Adam Carter who had recently taken on looking after Chloe since he knew Stacie and had offered.

" , I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room please," Dr. Jackson asked.

"No!" Beca said staying right by Chloe's side, "I'm not leaving her, not now."

"Beca, just let the doctors do some test then we can come back, okay?" Stacie suggested knowing Beca wouldn't budge but also knew the doctors needed to do their jobs.

"No! You don't know what it felt like, to be told the love of your life may never wake up again, that I may never be able to see her eyes or hear her laugh or her raspy voice as she wakes up. You don't understand how hard its been to just sit here and watch that heart monitor do the same thing that its been doing for all those hours, and I'm not about to leave her side, not now, not ever, because I'll be damned if you think you are going to get me out of this room. She's my everything and I'm not going to waste one more minute without her by my side becas-"

"Bec," a raspy voice came from the bed. Every head turned to see Chloe's eyes trying to open, Beca immediately went to her side.

"Hey baby, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here, you're going to be okay," she said into the red's hair.

The doctors knew not to try and interfere but decided to just stand by and allow Chloe to wake up and then assist when they were needed.

It felt like an eternity but finally, Chloe's blue orbs fluttered open for the first time in over a month and Beca couldn't help the tears that began to freely fall from her eyes.

"Hey," Beca said with a smile.

"Hey," Chloe said her voice hoarse and rough.

"Can we give her some water?" Beca asked.

"Stacie grabbed a small bottle of water and handed it over to Beca, "Only give her small sips, her body will need to adapt since she's been asleep," Stacie said.

Beca unscrewed the lid and then slowly put the bottle to Chloe's lips holding onto it carefully as she took small sips. The girl smiled in thanks as Beca put the water on the side table.

"What happened?" Chloe asked her voice a little clearer from the water.

"You don't remember?" Beca asked her voice wavering, scared of the possibility that Chloe may not be able to remember.

"It's all a blurry, I can remember parts, but not all of it. Why am I here Becs?" Chloe asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Um, you were in a-a crash, Chloe. I almost lost you," Beca said her own voice cracking as tears rolled down her face.

"Wait? We-we had a fight, didn't we? I remember that" Chloe said trying to figure out the missing pieces to what happened.

"Yeah, and I'm so so sorry Chloe. It was all my fault, I should never have spoken to you like that if I'd just listened to you none of this would have happened-"

"Beca, this isn't your fault. I may not know exactly what happened but I know this wasn't your doing okay? Please don't blame yourself," Chloe said her voice still cracking in places, she tried to push herself up but winced at the pain that shot through her body.

"Chloe! Babe, you have to stay still, I'll help you move but you can't do it yourself, you're not healed yet," Beca said slowly helping the redhead into a more comfortable position.

"How long was I asleep for?" Chloe asked.

Beca cast a nervous glance to Stacie who nodded she was now the only one left in the room, the doctors had only left on the condition Stacie stayed to make sure Chloe was okay.

"A month," Beca finally said nervous for how Chloe would react. She'd been told that Chloe would be in shock when she found out as the body wasn't able to have any sense of time when it was in that state.

"A month?!" Chloe exclaimed trying to sit up but hurting her rips.

"I'm so sorry Chlo," Beca whispered. Chloe took a closer look at Beca and saw how tired she looked and the dark circles under her eyes and she also noticed that her clothes seemed a little baggier.

"Beca, are you okay?" Chloe asked in concern.

"I'm fine Chlo, I'm just so happy you are awake they told me you might not make it and they thought of y-you not b-being here, I don't know what I'd do," Beca said breaking down for felt like the 100th time today.

"Beca, I'm okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. But will you please get some rest? No offense babe, but you look like you've been awake for a month," Chloe said holding onto Beca's hand.

"That's because she hasn't slept in a month," Stacie chimed in. Beca glared over at Stacie who just gave her a shrug, Chloe gave the small brunette a stern look.

"Chloe.."

"Go and have a shower, change, eat and sleep, please Beca," Chloe asked.

"I've waited a month for you to wake up, I'm not just going to leave you now," Beca argued.

"Look, Stacie is going to be here and it's not like I can move anywhere is it?" Chloe reasoned.

After much debate, Beca finally agreed to go home and change. Chloe's family had been informed and were on their way over agreeing to stay with Chloe along with Stacie while Beca went home for a few hours.

Beca got into her car, and slowly began driving home, luckily she had been able to park underground and use the staff entrance instead of parking outside because the paparazzi had decided to camp outside the hospital for the entire month which confused Beca considering they had literally nothing to report on.

Most of them had been respectful and had hoped for the best whenever they did see her but then there was always one that would manage to piss her off asking some sort of ridiculous question. She had been so close to hitting one of them in the face she was just lucky that Stacie had been with her at the time to hold her off.

She could count on one hand the number of times she'd left the hospital in the past month so it felt weird to be back into civilization again, being surrounded by all the cars instead of the awful smell of sanitizer and the blinding white walls being one of the only things she'd seen. It had been so hard to just sit there and hope because hope could only get you so far sometimes. It didn't get her very far with her parents but it seemed to hold out for Chloe. She knew she was a fighter and she couldn't even explain how it felt when she heard Chloe's voice for the first time.

She arrived home around 20 minutes later, parked the car and rode up the elevator to her apartment that almost felt ghostly because it was so quiet. Normally, Chloe would be home, or there would be music playing but now it was just silent. No noise at all. She slowly padded into the hallway and on top of the piano, she saw the ring. It was in the box and she guessed Stacie had put it back while she'd been here. But every moment of that night hit her in the chest, it broke her and would always be in the back of her mind, however, she had to remind herself Chloe was okay, she was awake and she'd be damned if she wasted one more minute away from her. But she did have to follow Chloe's orders, they both knew who wore the pants in the relationship.

So she went upstairs, ring box in hand and walked into her room. The sheets were still crisply folded and untouched, she hadn't been in this room since that day…

She shook the thoughts from her brain forcing them to stay away and placed the box in a pile of her socks. Beca's sock drawer was her pride and joy, organized by color and Chloe wouldn't dare touch it or go near it so she figured it was a safe bet hiding it in there.

She then moved into her wardrobe pulling out a new outfit and putting a few into a bag to take back to the hospital along with a few things for Chloe to wear as well knowing those hospital gowns were the most uncomfortable thing ever. She stripped herself of her clothes and jumped into the shower craving for the feel of the water washing away all the dirt, pain and sadness that had been consuming her body for the past month.

She stepped out the shower feeling refreshed, dried herself off and then got into a comfy pair of jogging bottoms and a long t-shirt and clambered into her bed and practically passed out at the feel of her soft mattress and silk sheets.

Back at the hospital, Chloe's parents had just arrived, they had been out getting some shopping when Beca had phoned them to tell them Chloe had woken up. They had rushed to the car and got to the hospital in record time. They burst into the hospital room where Chloe had been staying and almost broke down at the sight of their daughter sitting up in her bed with Stacie beside her.

"Chloe!" They both said.

"Mum! Dad!" Chloe replied her voice still a bit strained. The doctors told her it would be like that for a few days but if she had kept drinking water it would be fine.

Andrew and Grace approached their daughter and gave her a hug careful to avoid her injuries. Stacie had kept them up to date with how Chloe had been doing and talked to them about what Chloe's body was probably doing in regards to her injuries which was they would heal by themselves. Also as Chloe had been asleep it meant her body would be able to repair itself faster because no extra strain was being placed onto her, so her ribs and wrist were doing okay and would only take a week or so more to completely heal which in hindsight was very good news.

"Hey sweeties," Grace Beale said with a smile, tears falling from her eyes. The trauma of what happened to her daughter had taken a strain on both her and Andrew's life and you could tell as they both looked tired. Every day had been a struggle to get through. They had seen how bad Beca had gotten and it only made them feel worse knowing how much she was hurting, they knew she hadn't been sleeping or eating, no matter how much they would try and convince her to go back to her house where they'd been staying and have some rest and eat something she would refuse. Say she needed to be there and would rest later, all of them knowing they she wouldn't.

Over the past month or so they had gotten to know Beca's aunt and Uncle as well as Stacie and Julian and were happy their daughter had such an amazing group of people around her. It was hard for them having Chloe living across the country by getting to meet all the people she was around on a day to day basis on a much deeper level made them feel a lot better about when they would have to return back home.

They had let Alex know who had told them he would be on the first flight over. They knew how much he missed his sister, they all had but there wasn't a bond like a sibling one, especially Alex and Chloe's. They would always fight and argue like teenagers but underneath they both loved each other and having to see one of them go through something so tough was hard.

"So what's been happening?" Chloe asked doing her best to put on a happy face. It had been a weird experience for her. When she was in a coma she could hear what was going on but it all just felt muffled like she was underwater, she couldn't feel anything except completely drained of energy. She couldn't move a muscle and it wasn't almost as if her body forgot how to move. She tried so hard to force an eyelid open or lift a finger but everyone it just didn't work.

She felt trapped, her mind was in full darkness and she was trying to get out. Anything she tried failed, she could feel her body giving up but she refused to let it. She could distinguish certain peoples voices and one of those was Beca. She would feel a lot happier when she was around, but when she sang it was what gave Chloe the motivation and energy to squeeze Beca's hand, it wasn't much but it was all she needed.

She needed to see Beca again, needs her parents and her brother, Stacie, and Julian; she needed everyone. So she pushed herself and managed to squeeze her finger towards where Beca's hand was.

After that it was all matter of fighting, despite the pain that rippled through her body she knew she had to fight to survive, she rarely gave up in life and today wasn't going to be the day started.

Now she was awake, it was an odd feeling, it was like she had been asleep for a long time but when she was told it was a month it was difficult to comprehend. A whole month of her life, gone. She got Stacie and her family to fill her in on everything that had been happening while Beca was asleep. It hurt her knowing how worried Beca was and it broke her heart to see the state she was in, she looked exhausted and she could see it in her eyes, the normal midnight blue had turned into an ashy gray, she looked skinnier than normal if her clothes were anything to go by and her whole persona just wasn't her. But hopefully, having this time now Beca would be able to sleep and regain some of her energy, eat something and feel a bit better.

Two hours later Beca had come back to the hospital thankfully looking a lot better, Chloe could tell from the moment she walked in that she had rested, her eyes were more of her usual blue and she had a smile on her face, one she hadn't realized how much she'd missed.

"Hey Chlo, how are you feeling?" Beca asked sitting on a chair next to Mr. Beale.

"A bit better, my throat is doing okay but my body just feels weak," Chloe explained, the discomfort showing in her face.

"I know, sweetie but the doctor said that in a week and a bit you will begin feeling like yourself," Mrs. Beale said.

"Yeah, I suppose," Chloe said with a sigh, her body hurt and felt like she was made of lead, she just felt heavy and tired, which was ironic considering she had been asleep for a month.

"Did the doctor say when you can come back home?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, he said within a few days. I need to complete a physical and mental exam to check that everything still works but if I pass then I should be cleared. Then it's just a matter of resting and getting my body back to how it used to be, get it familiar with itself again," Chloe said to Beca who nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm glad that you are back Chloe, we all missed you," Stacie said getting a smile from Chloe. "This one can finally put a smile on her face again," Stacie added getting a small laugh from everyone.

"I love you," Beca said looking into Chloe's eyes, the ones she'd missed so much.

"I love you too," Chloe replied giving Beca a kiss. Everyone in the room sympathized with Beca, they had all seen how hard this had been for her and now finally seeing the smile back on her face now that her redhead was awake, it was a special and touching moment for them all.

A knock at the door interrupted their moment. Two heads popped in, it was Detective Walker and James.

"Hello, I hope it's okay if we come in. We were wondering if we would be able to talk to you Chloe now that you are awake, we understand if its too soon and you want some time to recuperate and rest," Detective James said with a soft smile.

"Look Detective I don't think-"

"That's fine," Chloe said interrupting Beca. If she was being honest she didn't want to have to be answering questions but she knew they would have to be done at some point and she'd rather get them out of the way.

"If you're sure?" Beca asked, wanting to be positive her girlfriend was up to this.

"Yeah, better to sort it all out now," she said.

"Okay," Beca agreed.

"Do you want us here or?" Beca asked tailing off at the end.

"Um, would you be able to wait outside?" Chloe said quietly to Beca.

"Yeah, of course. Let's go, while Chloe speaks to the police," Beca said indicating everyone should leave. Of course, she wanted to be in there with Chloe but she knew that the girl would want her privacy and especially after such a traumatic moment as well, she wanted to do this alone.

"So Chloe, I am sorry that we are having to intrude on your day but we would prefer to get this out of the way and sorted out as soon as possible so you can begin your recovery without having to worry about the investigation," Detective James said kindly. Chloe replied with a small smile.

The detectives took a seat next to Chloe and pulled out a notebook.

"So, I know it's still very early on, but do you remember anything from what had happened?" Detective Walker asked.

Chloe thought for a while not saying anything, everything from that day was blurry it was as if she was seeing it through a glass frosted mirror, nothing was clear to her. She tried so hard to make herself piece together what happened but nothing was clicking. She could remember what happened before which she told them and explained to the best of her ability but after she got in the car and began driving home, she was stuck.

"Well Chloe as we have told Beca, we will keep in touch and hopefully this will be over very quickly. We hope you have a fast recovery, thank you for your time," Detective James said, Chloe had decided out of the two of them she was the nicest, Walker just seemed to be too authoritative and formal for her liking, James was a lot more down to earth and had a welcoming feel to her. She hoped that this would all be over and she could go back to how things were before.

After the detectives left Beca came back in and sat with her. They talked about what the detectives said and just enjoyed being in each other's company, Beca had missed being close to Chloe's body, wrapped up in her embrace. The redhead had insisted on Beca sitting up with her so they could cuddle and watch some TV, and of course Chloe would watch the one show Beca hates the most but because she was the patient Beca had to do what she says. This then resulted in their current conversation:

"That was so ridiculous," Beca complained.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because, that one," Beca said pointing one of them on the screen.

"Kourtney," Chloe helped.

"Yes, her, why did she just have to start an argument with that one. It was completely unnecessary and just created drama for no reason. Just accept it and move on!" Beca said getting annoyed.

"That's just how they are. But I do agree most of what they argue about is pointless," Chloe agreed, loving how Beca was finally showing some interest even if it was negative, she knew she could get her hooked on it within a few days.

"The things I do for you Beale," Beca teased looking at Chloe.

"You love me," the redhead replied facing the brunette.

"I do, forever and always," she said cupping Chloe's cheek and leaning in to give her a soft sweet kiss. Beca had craved the feeling of Chloe's lips on hers and now she was finally getting to experience it again after a month it felt like the very first time. She pulled back after air began to be a problem and gave her a lazy smile resting her forehead against her girl's.

"I'm never letting you go again," Beca whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere Mitchell," Chloe replied, giving Beca a passionate kiss this one lasting a lot longer. It was a mixture of all the feelings that Beca had been going through and the sheer relief that she was okay from Chloe. Their mouths fused together, tongues tangled and breaths labored. Beca had missed this.

Around a week later, Chloe had been cleared to come home. The paparazzi had been insane so to attempt to calm them down, both Beca and Chloe had put up posts with a cute picture of them and a caption saying that Chloe was okay and would be returning home. They thanked all their fans for the supportive messages and all the doctors for doing such an amazing job. Also, they mentioned how they would like their privacy through Chloe's recovery and after that, it seemed the number of paparazzi had gone down but it was still quite busy.

Chloe had been going to physical therapy the past week to get her muscles and legs moving again, and after some tough first sessions, she managed to do it and then by the 5th day she was walking like normal. The doctor had advised her to do some exercises to help her movement and to relax her injuries so they could heal. She was given a mountain of paperwork to fill out which in itself took around an hour and then she was finally allowed to leave. Stacie, Julian, and her parents had come to help her and see and be there to support her and her brother was on his way after finally being able to catch a flight. Beca would have offered hers but it was undergoing some maintenance work.

Once they had braved the paparazzi and managed to get home, Chloe had been quite tired so she decided to go upstairs and take a small rest which was understood by everyone. Andrew and Grace were out and Julian had gone to do some errands so it was just Beca and Stacie at the apartment.

"So what are you going to do about work?" Stacie asked. Beca hadn't been to work in over a month, Jesse had been covering everything at the office and luckily any clients Beca was working with had agreed to postpone recordings, most knew Chloe and completely understood wishing their best to the both of them.

"Well I am going to leave it for the next week and see how Chloe is and then if she thinks she will be okay then I might go in for a for a few hours and sort some things out," Beca said taking a sip of her coffee. Hospital coffee just did not hit her mark and was thankful to have some real caffeine in her body.

"Well, I think that that's a good idea. And I can come round a sit with Chloe if you are worried and her parents are still here so she won't be alone. What are you going to do about what happened with the messages, are you going to tell Chloe?"

"Tell me what?" A voice said from behind the pair, both of their eyes wide.

"Shit," Beca whispered.

 **Thoughts? What do you want more of? Any specific characters or things you want me to include? Let me know and review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**It feels good to be back and I'm so sorry to leave you all like this. My head has been all over the place and sometimes life just takes over...a shitty excuse but it's the truth. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13**

A loud buzzer sounded, and in walked a line of inmates all dressed in orange each looking ragged and tired as the one in front of them. The harsh white lights seemed to blind them all as their eyes squinted to adjust. One of them, in particular, took his place at one of the small metal tables his hands handcuffed and his jaw tight. The scrape of the chair sounded through the large area. There were no windows, it was almost as if it was just a box, with floors, ceilings and walls, nothing more, nothing less. The air was chilled, the small hum from the air conditioning filled the empty space, compared to the humid air of the California streets.

Three armed guards were patrolling around the perimeter of the area. They were emotionless, their faces stone hard and their eyes focused and trained to sense any type of unusual movement. They were all dressed in grey and black uniforms, their names stitched onto a black ribbon above their breast pocket, and under that was a white inscription: LA County Prison.

The inmate looked terrible, unrecognizable almost to the person sitting in front of him. His hair shaggy and rough, flopping past his eyes. Its usual brownish color was now littered with small hairs of grey making him look at least years older than he was. His once icy blues were now navy and the hair around his chin had grown scruffy and jaded. Across his face were outlines or bruises that had been there and now healed and his skin looked dry. He had visible stress lines over his forehead and his mouth was held in a tight line.

The two people sat in front of one another for a long time, no words between them. Silence.

The inmate cocked his head to the side, his eyes staring forward. The man opposite gulped and began moving his fingers restlessly. A nervous habit.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice just above a whisper. The inmate said nothing, but his eyes said it all. Disappointment. His fist tightened, the orange suit stretching against his bicep.

"I only asked you of two things. Get rid of her. Make her suffer. You can't even do that. You always have been useless-"

"It wasn't my fault. I stuck to the plan. Like you said. Like you planned. This is on you. I risked everything, everything!" He said his palm flat against the cold metal, the pressure visible from the vein sticking out from his arm. His nostrils were flared and he saw the guards side glancing the two of them as their voices had reached a slightly higher level than needed. Especially for this conversation.

"No! My plan worked, it was you who failed, you who fucked up." The man in orange snapped, he rubbed his temples with his hand, his eyes trained on the table.

"No, you fucked up Tom. I saved you countless times - all them nights you were high of your head. Chloe only saw you at one stage, I saw you through it all. The things I have done for you, God I am so stupid!" He muttered to himself.

"You promised me you could take care of this. Told me you were in this with me. Don't tell me now that you are having second thoughts about this...You can't do anything stupid now.." He said slowly making sure his brother understood what he had at stake. The last thing he needed was him to panic. Panicking was never a good sign, it made the brain create irrational thoughts and make decisions that a person in their normal state wouldn't make, and he couldn't have that.

"You need to open your fucking eyes, Tom! You are already here for years, and after they find out what you've done, you won't be coming out for a long time and if I have to put myself in the firing line to get that then I will. Chloe is happy, she was never happy with you. Stop trying to control her, let her live her life, don't you think you fucked it up for her enough?" He stood up from his chair to which it clattered against the floor. All heads turned towards him and the guards had their hands on their weapons, prepared, trained. He said nothing and walked out.

Tom clenched his fists once again, his fingernails leaving moon-like shapes in his hand. Two backup guards had appeared, grabbed him by the back of his elbows, simple yet effective and escorted him back to his cell. Everyone's eyes watching his every move, he kept his head down and his jaw clenched his eyes hard.

Meanwhile, Chloe was standing in front of Beca and Stacie, arms crossed tightly, her eyes glaring down at the two of them, and eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer. Both brunettes were looking down at the floor like children being told off by a parent. They had all been in this position for around 5 minutes. Beca had been running through all the possible ways this conversation had gone and she had worked out she had a 50/50 odds of this going well, she just hoped that it would swing in her favor.

"Well?" Chloe asked irritated, she wanted answers. Beca's head lifted from the floor, her eyes meeting cerulean blue.

"I'm so sorry Chloe. This is all my fault, all of it," Beca said her voice cracking as her eyes glassed over.

Chloe immediately took sympathy on her girlfriend sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on her back. "Becs, talk to me, what's happening?"

"A few months ago, I had been getting weird texts on social media, threatening things. But I never thought anything of it, I always have people who hate, but these kept coming up. I got scared, I didn't want to worry you, so I kept it quiet. Then you left after we fought and then…" Beca took a deep breath as that day's events passed over her in a quick flash of images. It was horrible, made her sick to her stomach.

"They warned me, told me something bad would happen to you if I told the police. But I couldn't let this continue, I was so scared, Chlo. I was panicking about you being safe, about work, I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to get you involved and this is all my fault!" Beca cried, pulling at her hair, her body shaking with tears. Both Stacie and Chloe were holding her tight, then own cheeks stained with their emotions. They hated seeing Beca like this, she was usually such a happy, confident woman and seeing her now she looked sad and broken.

"It's okay Becs, I'm okay. We are going to be fine," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear as she held her in her arms. They stayed like that for a while just holding her, rocking back and forth with the brunette head on her shoulder, her t-shirt was wet from the tears.

A few hours later Stacie had to go home which both Beca and Chloe said was fine despite her apologizing for having to leave. So now Chloe was in the kitchen with Beca making dinner. It had been going well, for the first five minutes.

"Chloe!" Beca whined, again.

"What Becs?" Chloe asked amused.

"I can't do it…" Chloe chuckled under her breath knowing this issue would occur at some point.

"It's really not that hard Beca."

"But-but Chloe it is!" She complained.

"It's the easiest part Becs!"

"Chloe!"

"It's a salad! It's literally chopping!"

"It's difficult!"

"Oh my god, Becs!" Chloe laughed going over to help her struggling girlfriend. "Here," She took the knife and began effortlessly cutting up the lettuce and other vegetables that were laid out.

"Why couldn't the knife do that earlier?" Beca asked confused looking at the now perfectly up food compared to the monstrosity that she had created before.

"I thought you told me you took cooking lessons?" Chloe asked.

"I did, and they worked...for a while. Then I just came to a realization that your cooking is better so why change it y' know," Beca said with a grin.

"Hmm, you did huh?"

"Yeah," Beca lent in for a quick kiss which Chloe readily reciprocated. "I love you," Beca said looking right at Chloe into her blue eyes.

"I love you too," Chloe whispered resting her forehead on the brunette. Both girls felt it, the pull towards each other. The electricity that sparked when they were together. It was magic and it was real. They couldn't live without one another, Chloe was the sun to Beca's rain cloud and her light at the end of the tunnel. No matter what life threw at them they would make it out the other side, together and stronger than they went in.

It took a special connection to have a sort of love with someone so strong that you needed them to survive. Chloe would feel lost without Beca by her side. She had helped her when no one else did when no one knew she needed help. Beca had supported her from day one, given her everything she needed to get back on her feet and be herself again but most importantly she had given her a life that she felt proud to be living. She had a better relationship with her family, a good life, a happy life, amazing friends and an incredible girlfriend who she would do anything for.

They had gone through so much hardship together and fought for so long to be together and now Chloe finally felt that she was in the right place. She felt at home and she felt whole.

Beca had never felt anything like this. Before Chloe, her life revolved around music, all day all night, 24 hours a day 7 days a week 364 days a year. And it still did, she was still busy and her life would always be surrounded by the music and sound except she now had other priorities in life as well.

Her business was reaching all-time highs, her solo career was making history but most importantly she had found a person who fits the hole in her heart and she felt complete. At the time that piece had been cracked and shaky and Beca didn't know what to do but it was still there. It showed her that no one is perfect but Chloe Beale was pretty close.

She had lit up her life and brought an entirely new meaning to it, given it a purpose far greater than making music and sounds for the world to listen to, but to love someone so much that it hurt. To get to smile every morning when she woke up to the most beautiful girl she had ever seen and be the happiest she had ever been in her whole life.

After a nice dinner made by both of them, mostly Chloe but Beca did contribute they decided to head upstairs and get ready for bed. Beca was sitting under the covers a book in hand. Since she had had some time off she had decided to do something she normally would never have the time to. She had one her pair of reading glasses which Chloe apparently found incredibly sexy and hot. So as she was reading her book by Lee Child something caught the corner of her eye. Chloe was stood in the doorway between their ensuite and the bedroom in nothing except a pair of black lacy underwear and her red hair curled around her shoulders. Her mouth nearly dropped, but because she was in the mood to annoy Chloe she just continued reading restraining her eyes from wandering to her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Beca," Chloe said in a sultry voice which Beca had to gulp to hold down how much she wanted to look up.

"Hey babe," she said calmly.

"Y'know I'm really, really bored…" she tailed off.

"Hm that's nice," Beca replied, glad she was able to pull this off. Chloe said nothing. She just walked slowly over to the foot of the bed and crawled over to her girlfriend knowing exactly what she was doing and it wasn't going to work.

She got stopped when she reached the front of Beca's book, making sure she was directly at the brunette's eye level. Beca was clenching her legs together in order to restrain herself. Chloe's hand reached out and took the book away from Beca's hand and tossed it behind her, instantly pushing herself on top of Beca's lap.

They locked eyes. Beca bit her lip, her eyes already wandering as her hands rested on her girlfriend's hips. "Oh fuck it," Beca said and turned Chloe over so both landed in the bed. They spent hours tangled in the sheets bodies intertwined and now they were fast asleep Chloe snuggled into the crook of Beca's shoulder, and arm wrapped around her bare waist. Beca's arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulders her fingers gently brushing over her arm.

Her mind drifted back to a few months ago when she was going to propose. She had been excited, she still was. Her eyes flickered over to the chest of drawers were the ring was safely tucked away. She couldn't pull her eyes away from it. It was burning a hole in her skull latching on to the front of her mind and her heart.

She knew she wanted to ask Chloe to marry her. She had never had such a strong connection with anyone else, she needed her to survive, Chloe was the sunshine to her raincloud, her light at the end of the tunnel, her air to breathe. She thanked whoever it was looking out for that they gave her Chloe and allowed her to wake up to her every morning and experience true love. Not many to get experience true love, they may go their entire lives, get married, have kids yet never fell complete never feel like the world would stop spinning if the person they loved wasn't there anymore. They would feel devastated, of course, but the feeling could never be explained properly, but when you have true love you would know it.

Beca turned her gaze back to the sleeping beauty beside her, a smile formed on her face. She was going to make her hers. She'd waited long enough, it was time. She already had an idea planned in her head, it was simple yet romantic and if all went well in a week she'd have a fiance. Her mind was racing and her fingers began tapping against the side of the bed.

Chloe woke up to an empty bed, the sheets next to her cold. She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes brushing the sleep out of them then pushed herself up holding the sheet up to her bare chest. Chloe looked around the room and saw a small note next to her bedside with her brunette's handwriting on it.

 _Chloe,_

 _I have a surprise for you downstairs, so whenever you are ready I will be waiting._

 _I love you to the moon and back._

 _Beca x_

Chloe smiled at the message, even with the simplest things she still made her smile. She placed the note in her drawer, stood up and shrugged her silk dressing gown on over her shoulders. She padded downstairs and saw Beca sitting at the grand piano in the lounge her fingers mindlessly playing over the ivory keys. She turned when she felt someone behind her, Chloe smiled back at her.

"Hey babe, how was your sleep?" Beca said, standing up and walking over to her a smirk on her face.

"Hmm, very nice thank you," she replied both knowing of the activities that took place the night before.

"Good, now I believe I have a surprise for you."

"I believe you do."

"Right, come on then, over here," Beca led her to the piano and they both sat down on the bench.

Beca began playing a simple melody and then began singing the lyrics she thought of last night.

 **Hold you down - X Ambassadors**

We'll be the last ones dancing when the lights go out

When there's no one to hold you, I will still hold you down

We'll be the last ones dancing in the faceless crowd

When there's no one to hold you, I will still hold you down

I will still hold you down

Chloe smiled over loving at Beca who continued letting her fingers dance over the keys.

Don't talk but you speak so loudly

You smile, but your eyes look cloudy

You say someone left you broken

But I'm here with the door wide open

No matter what, no matter what I'm yours

Those were the highs, highs and the lows for sure

If you go to war, I go to war for you, for you

The lyrics were like a timeline of their relationship, from Chloe going from being stuck in a dark place where she felt she couldn't escape to having a person who would be there for her no matter what.

We'll be the last ones dancing when the lights go out

When there's no one to hold you, I will still hold you down

We'll be the last ones dancing in the faceless crowd

When there's no one to hold you, I will still hold you down

I will still hold you down

I'll hold you down (ooh-ooh, down, ooh-ooh)

I'll hold you down (ooh-ooh, down)

I'll hold you down

Find me when the party's over

Ride home with your head on my shoulder

Last night's in the rear view mirror

Wake up and I'm still right here

No matter what, no matter what I'm yours

Those were the highs, highs and the lows for sure

If you go to war, I go to war for you, for you

We'll be the last ones dancing when the lights go out

When there's no one to hold you, I will still hold you down

We'll be the last ones dancing in the faceless crowd

When there's no one to hold you, I will still hold you down

I will still hold you down

I'll hold you down (ooh-ooh, down, ooh-ooh)

I'll hold you down (ooh-ooh, down)

I'll hold you down

I'll hold you down

Anytime that you will fall (ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)

I'll be there to pick you up (ooh-ooh)

Yeah, I'll hold you down

We'll be the last ones dancing when the lights go out

When there's no one to hold you, I will still hold you down

We'll be the last ones dancing in the faceless crowd

When there's no one to hold you, I will still hold you down

I will still hold you down

Beca let the last few keys play and then turned her head to face her redhead who had tears in her eyes, a smile pulling at her cheeks.

"That was beautiful, Becs." Chloe took Beca's hands in hers, "Thank you."

"Always, " Beca replied seriously look into the baby blues she wanted to be able to wake up to every day. "Now, I may have another surprise for you," Beca said watching the excitement build up in the redhead. She slid the envelope that had been on top of the piano into her hand and placed it into Chloe's hand.

The redhead looked at it curiously, unsure of what could be in it, she put her thumb underneath the flap and ran her finger along it opening it up. Beca was watching her, trying to gauge her reaction. Chloe managed to open up the envelope and pulled out two tickets to Bali She gasped as she saw the dates on them.

"Beca!" Beca was taking this as a good sign and smiled knowing her plan was slowly but surely falling into place. Chloe flew into her arms and peppered her face with kisses. "We are leaving tomorrow!" She squealed again, doing some sort of dance.

"Well, I'm glad you are excited. I thought it would be nice to get away for a while before I have to go back to work full-time again, and even though I'm not happy about it, you as well."

"Ahh, that's sweet Becs. I love you. But I'm becoming bored out of my mind here and I love being at work. "

"Hmm, fine, and I Love you too. Now, go pack," Beca laughed as Chloe scrambled up the stairs like a child and mentally high fived herself for completing stage 1.

Her phone ringing snapped her out of her dream world and she frowned when she saw who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Beca. Is Chloe with you?"

"No, well yes, she's upstairs, why? It's 7 in the morning."

"Go and get Chloe and I'll explain,"

"Okay, hold on."

"Chloe! Babe, come down here a sec. Someone is on the phone for us."

Chloe came bouncing down the stairs less than a minute later a confused look on her face, who would want to speak to them both at this time in the morning?

Beca put the phone on speaker so they could both hear what was being said.

"Hello?" Chloe asked.

"Hi, Chloe."

"Aubrey? What's happening?" Chloe asked even more confused.

"Well, I have had a rather busy night. Beca after Chloe's accident, I know you asked me to look into what the police were doing and see if we could get any further, and well I don't know how to say this-"

Beca looked down at the floor, knowing she hadn't told Chloe about this, in all honesty, she hadn't given it much thought up until now but Chloe only seemed bothered by what Aubrey was going to say next.

"Someone confessed last night. A full confession, with evidence and everything." Aubrey said in her usual professional manner.

"Who was it?" Chloe stammered, clasping onto Beca's hand.

"Max Hunt, Tom's Brother. He gave evidence that Tom was heavily involved in the whole thing, but he gave himself up. He's going away for a long time Chloe, attempted murder with many other charges. I'm sorry I had to bring this all back up again, but I knew you should know. And you won't have to have a trial, he has confessed, and he's going to jail. It's over now, Chloe. IT's all over."

"Thank you, Aubrey," Chloe said her voice hoarse and her words stuttering.

"Thanks, Aubrey, I will be in touch," Beca said and ended the call.

Chloe immediately collapsed into becoming and just hugged her, no tears were shed. It was a mix of relief and sadness, she was finally free from Tom forever but knowing the truth of what happened only made it feel more real rather than something she could pretend was a bad dream.

After around half an hour of silence, Beca spoke up, "If you don't want to go tomorrow, I can change the dates, I understand this was all rather a shock," Beca whispered, running her hands down Chloe's arms softly.

Chloe was silent for a minute thinking of her answer, "No. They have ruled my life for way too long, and now it's over. They aren't holding me down anymore, let's go. I'm going to pack." Chloe said, gave Beca a kiss and went back upstairs.

Beca didn't really know what to say, except she was glad it's over. Because now, she could get the girl of her dreams and make her hers and nothing was stopping her now. She raced up the stairs to go and pack for what was going to be what she hoped was going to be the best holiday of her life.

 **Thoughts? This story will probably be coming to an end soon, I'm guessing only 3-4 chapters left? I'm not sure. Thank you for everyone who has stuck by me on this long wait.**

 **Until next time...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, so this story is coming to an end in about 2/3 chapters so I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Chapter 14**

After a strenuous day of packing which was mainly Beca saying things like "Chloe you don't need a coat for god's sake!"

"It could get chilly," Chloe replied.

"Chilly! Chilly! Chloe, we are going to bloody Bali! It's not going to be cold."

"Fine. But you are buying me a coat if we have a snowstorm," Chloe said taking the coat back into the wardrobe. Beca shook her head with a laugh, chilly, honestly.

Now they were finally on the way to the airport after having to make a pit stop which involved Beca buying Taco Bell even though it was only 10 o'clock in the morning much to Chloe's displeasure because it wasn't a "proper breakfast".

They arrived on the runway with the car pulling up just beside the stairs up to the private jet. A hostess was waiting for the couple with the captain ready at the top of the stairs his hat held in his hands. Beca's driver opened up their door for them to which they thanked him as he opened up the boot of the car and took out the luggage. Beca held her hand out for Chloe to take and she placed her hand on the small of her back as they walked up the stairs saying hello to the crew and captain.

Once they settled in and they were given the safety precautions they set off into the air ready for the long 20 hours flight they had ahead of them. The one downside of choosing a vacation spot so far away but if all went to plan it would be 20 hours well worth it. Beca looked across to Chloe and saw that she was cuddled up to the chair and book in hand and her glasses on, the ones Beca found incredibly attractive.

"You're staring," Chloe said, her eyes not leaving the pages in her hand.

"And?"

"Creep," Chloe said a small smile forming at the corners of her lips.

"You love it," Beca replied moving in to kiss the redhead on her exposed neck, she felt the girl shudder under her touch.

"Beca…" Chloe stuttered out.

"Yes?" She replied still kissing her.

"You need to stop," she said, her voice not matching what her body was telling her.

"Why?"

"Be-because someone could walk in," Chloe said lamely.

"Oh well," Beca said biting the redhead's collarbone then soothing it over with her tongue.

"Fuck you," Chloe said her breathing now heavy.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Beca said attempting to pull Chloe onto her lap. The redhead finally gave in and threw her book over the other side of the plane and straddled a very smug brunette. The brunette's hands instantly went to Chloe's ass and began lightly squeezing it eliciting a small moan from the girl. The redhead's fingers threaded their way into Beca's chocolate brown locks and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

It wasn't the first time they had joined the mile high club that's for sure.

For the remainder of the flight they just mainly, watched films, much to Beca's dislike, completed some work that they both had to do as they would be away for the week, sleeping and having something to eat from the food that was given to them throughout their time in the air.

 **Bali**

Bali was stunning. Both girls were left in awe of the landscapes around them at the was only from stepping off the plane. A private car had come to pick them up and take them to their villa just as Beca had arranged.

She had lucky found something very quickly, which may or may not have had something to do with her status of being an international artist and music producer where people more or less knew her everywhere. She had decided to book a private villa right on the beach secluded from everyone else. It was a very luxurious estate with on-site facilities like spas and they also had the opportunity to go and do some activities as well.

As they were driving through the village Beca saw Chloe's eyes light up seeing all the beautiful houses and trees that were swooping down from the forests surrounding them. Through the slits of the vast green trees, you could see the blue ocean with the sun high above it making it shimmer, the color reminded her of the baby blues of the redhead sitting next to her.

She looked down at Chloe's hand and took it in her own bringing it up to kiss the back of it. Chloe turned at the brunette's action and snuggled into her side, resting her head on her shoulder breathing in her Calvin Klein perfume that Chloe loved. It was one that she would occasionally smell around the house or on her clothes and it always made her think of the small brunette.

Around 45 minutes later the car slowed to a stop the tires crunching against the white gravel driveway. Chloe and Beca looked out the window and both stared at the beauty of the villa, now Beca and Chloe had stayed in some stunning hotels and homes due to the artist traveling all over the world but this was something different. The exterior was a mix of white walls and dark wood accents. It was a modern home by definition yet it still had some of the Balinese character in it. Large slate steps led up to the door of the house where 2 staff members were standing.

Beca had been informed prior that she could ask them to be there when and if she needed them but Beca assured them that she would mostly be okay and would only call for them if they needed to make use of the spa or wanted a special dinner that they couldn't already prepare themselves.

"Beca this is amazing…" Chloe breathed out her eyes still wide.

"Only the best for my girl," Beca said giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek before leading them both up to the stairs where they were greeted by the staff. The driver followed behind them carrying in their luggage and taking it into their designated room which Beca had chosen as it had a magnificent view of the sea and the beach.

After the girls had settled in and unpacked they were exhausted from all the traveling. SO they both showered, separately and then flopped down onto the bed. They turned their heads and looked at each other enjoying the soft breeze of the sea coming in through the windows and the silence of the isolated stretch of land.

"I love you," Chloe whispered.

"I love you too," Beca replied.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, hands intertwined.

The next morning, they woke up early and were greeted with an amazing spread of breakfast from pancakes, to fruit to traditional Indonesian foods. It was certainly what they were going to need for today. Beca had planned for them to do water sports for their first day as it would be quite relaxing (hopefully), fun and a good excuse for her to see her girlfriend in a bikini.

So, after quickly changing into their bikinis, well quickly wouldn't be the best way to describe what happened…

But once, they were finally changed, they headed out onto the beach to meet their water sports coach, Adam. He was English but had moved out to Bali when he was very young so he had very good knowledge of the island and was one of the best.

"Welcome ladies! So I will get right into what we are doing. Have either of you been surfing before?" Adam asked. Both ladies nodded, yes. With Chloe growing up in Florida, she had always been down the beach hanging out with her friends, so she hoped to have the advantage over her very competitive girlfriend.

Beca knew how much Chloe loved water sports as she grew up practically on the beach, however, Chloe wasn't the only one who knew how to handle a wave.

Adam gave them a brief overview of what not to do, as a safety precaution, something he had to explain to every participant no matter how experienced they were. After they were all sorted, he sent them out onto the waves to see how good they were.

Beca and Chloe laid on their boards and paddled out into the clear blue sea.

"Beca, this is amazing! Thank you so much for this!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Well, I know how much you love the water, so I thought this is how we'd start our holiday off."

"If this is only day one, I can't wait for the rest of the week!"

If only Chloe knew what Beca was going to do tonight, hopefully, it would be one very memorable holiday indeed.

The girls got out to a point they were both happy with, parting ways a bit so each could ride the wave with enough space. The perfect wave began to come in, they started to paddle and at the right moment they stood up and Chloe began riding the wave, however, Beca began doing spins and riding it as if she was some sort of semi-pro. It threw Chloe off a bit seeing Beca surprise her as always with her never-ending talent for, everything, except cooking.

The girls joined back up on shore, and Beca had a massive smile on her face knowing Chloe had fallen off seeing her showing off some of her skills. Chloe walked up to her and jokingly hit her in the arm, trying to act annoyed.

"Calm woman! What was that for?"

"Why did you never tell me you could surf!"

"Guess it never came up," Beca said trying to act innocent, Chloe knowing this was the brunette's plan all along.

"Is there anything you aren't good at?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

"Hm don't think so…"

"Your cooking suggests otherwise," Chloe said with a laugh. Beca looked at her, before running at her, Chloe taking off to avoid her down the beach. Beca was surprisingly fast and managed to catch up to Chloe. Tackling her to the floor, both rolling around on the sand laughing and joking around, trying to catch their breath.

After enjoying the rest of their day, snorkeling and riding jet skis, something Chloe was able to out win Beca in even though the brunette heavily protested that she had won the race. They had had lunch on the beach, a picnic had been prepared for them with Beca requesting some dishes that she knew Chloe loved.

They finished their afternoon by lounging by their pool and swimming in the crystal blue sea. Around 5 o'clock, Beca noticed Chloe had fallen asleep so she thought this would be the perfect time to start getting herself dressed before heading into the local town to grab a few last essentials that the staff had assured her she could go and buy.

She ran up the stairs and stepped into the rain shower, and began cleaning herself of all the sand and chlorine that was on her body, she felt nervous for tonight but excited at the same time because if all went to plan then she wouldn't have a girlfriend at the end of the night she would have a fiance!

She changed into a pair of her blank skinny jeans, a long white t-shirt which she rolled to the sleeve and a long light blue denim jacket again rolling up the sleeves to the elbow, she knew it could get a little chilly by the sea at night so she wanted to be prepared.

She curled her hair and did her makeup, the final stages of getting dressed before putting on a pair of her trainers. It was simple, but it was her, and that was what mattered tonight. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a simple note telling her to get dressed and meet her "downstairs" where in reality another note would be left for her to go outside. She had it all planned out.

She grabbed the ring box from a secret compartment in her suitcase and placed it in her pocket. She headed downstairs, gave Chloe a soft kiss on her forehead, grabbed her wallet and headed out to the shops.

Chloe woke up, around 10 minutes after Beca had left. She wandered upstairs, curious as to where Beca was and found the note. She read it and began to get herself ready for tonight. After showering she walked into the closet where their clothes were and found a stunning white spaghetti strap dress which fell just above the knee and fitted her body to perfection, it was one of her favorites. She aswell styled her hair except into a fishtail braid over her shoulder and did her makeup in a light, natural style. She placed some white matching heels on and wandered downstairs.

Chloe saw a note left on the table which told her to meet Beca outside. She looked curiously outside but from where she was she couldn't see anything. Chloe walked through the now empty kitchen, out onto the decking where she gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Where there were two palm trees a large white sheet had been up, held by string and the trees had been lit up by golden fairy lights. There were candles set up guiding her to where she guessed Beca wanted, part of the wooden pathway extending onto part of the beach as well.

She was stunned by the sight, she knew Beca was a total romantic but this was something completely next level. She slowly walked down the steps, not wanting to trip on her heels and walked along the path seeing scattered rose petals a she got closer and closer. She could feel her eyes already watering knowing how much effort Beca must have put into tonight. As she finally reached the end of the pathway, the sheet lit up and music began to play.

 **Crazy beautiful - Andy Grammar (The lyric video is the one Chloe sees)**

She's got big blue eyes and tangled hair

Voguing in her underwear

And nothing is better than doing nothing together now

She's got a toothbrush as a microphone

Belting out the Rolling Stones

I'm the last one to stop her

Can't believe that I got her

Chloe laughed, her mind flooding with all the memories of their lazy mornings.

We get so close, kissing like Eskimos

It's a little bit much

I know, I do

Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful

Isn't she stra-strange and wonderful

And I think I love her more than I even understand

She's got a classic style that's all her own

Smile you can hear through the telephone

She says she's a rebel, but she's way too sentimental

She's precious even when she's mad

Gets angry and I start to laugh

And I know that it's nothing

She's just pushing my buttons

We get so close, kissing like Eskimos

It's a little bit much

I know, I do

A small tear, run down as Chloe listened hard to the lyrics, it was one of the reasons people loved Beca so much, because if her incredible way with words, even through song she could make Chloe feel like the most special girl in the world, and she really was because she was given the honor of loving Beca Mitchell.

Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful

Isn't she stra-strange and wonderful

And I think I love her more than I even understand (Ooh, ooh ooh ooh)

She's a little bit wild, a little bit mad, a little bit uh oh, beautiful

Wild, a little bit bad, a little bit uh oh

And I never could know her too well

Oh, still I never want anyone else

Isn't she cra-crazy beautiful

Isn't she stra-strange and wonderful

And I think I love her more than I even understand

She's a little bit wild, a little bit mad, a little bit uh oh, beautiful

Wild, a little bit bad, a little bit uh oh

And I think I love her more than I even understand

The screen turned off and instead of the surprise coming to end in classic Mitchell fashion, it continued shocking Chloe even more. Beca appeared from behind the tree and guitar in hand, singing, a smile on her face gazing into a pair of emotional blue eyes.

 **The one - Kodaline**

Tell me

Tell me that you want me

And I'll be your completely

For better or for worse

I know

We'll have our disagreements

Be fighting for no reason

I wouldn't change it for the world

Beca was putting all her emotions out in this song. Something to show Chloe and she truly felt before she decided to ask a question that would hopefully change their lives forever.

'Cause I know

The first day that I met you

I was never gonna let you

Let you slip away

And I

Still remember feeling nervous

Trying to find the words to

Get you here today

'Cause you make my heart feel like it's summer

When the rain is pouring down

You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong

That's why I know you are the one

That's how I know you are the one

In life

It's easy to get scared oh

But with you I am prepared for

What has yet to come

She walked around Chloe singing to her with a loving look in her eyes, while Chloe looked as if she was going to cry at any moment from how beautiful this moment was.

'Cause our two

Hearts will make it easy

Joining up the pieces

Together making life

'Cause you make my heart feel like it's summer

When the rain is pouring down

You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong

That's why I know you are the one

That's how I know you are the one

When we are together you make me feel like my mind is free and my dreams are reachable

Woah

You know I never ever believed in love, I believed one day you were gonna come along

Free me

'Cause you make my heart feel like it's summer

When the rain is pouring down

You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong

That's why I know you are the one [x4]

Beca walked over to Chloe, swung the guitar onto her shoulder and breathed deeply, before dropping down onto one knee and pulling out the box that was in her back pocket. She heard Chloe gasp and saw her throw her hands over her mouth in shock. Beca looked up into Chloe's blue orbs.

"Chloe. Ever since the day that I met you, I knew you were someone special. You walked into my life and changed the way I thought, you gave me hope again and showed me it was okay to love. One thing I remember my mum telling me when she was alive was that 'when you find the one you are meant to spend your life with, you'll know, because you will feel complete' and I've felt complete for a very long time, I guess I've just found the guts to do it. You are the most amazing people I have ever met in my life, you are passionate, and kind, and funny, and generous, and beautiful, and smart, and I love you. God, Chloe, I love you so, so much.

I don't know what would have happened if I'd lost you. You are my everything. I need you to survive Chloe and this is my promise to you, that I will always be yours, and no matter what happens I will be by your side, forever and always. So Chloe Beale, will you do me the honors by becoming my wife?"

Chloe looked at Beca for a moment, a tear running down her cheek. "Yes," she said.

"Yes?" Beca repeated.

"Yes," Chloe said laughing and crying at the same time. She pulled Beca up and brought her in for a long passionate kiss. They pulled apart after a while and Beca took Chloe's left hand, and slowly slid the ring onto the redhead's finger.

"I love you," Beca said holding onto her soon to be wife.

"Forever and always," Chloe said.

Beca and Chloe were now laying down in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Beca had her face buried in her fiance's red locks. "When do you want to tell people?"

Chloe turned her head and looked at the brunette, "I don't mind, we can maybe call Stacie and my parents if you want, I know that I won't be able to keep it a secret, " Chloe said with a laugh.

"Very true. Okay, hold on," Beca reached behind her and grabbed her phone off the bedside table. Beca began to facetime Stacie, completely forgetting that it was the early hours of the morning back in LA.

"This better be good midget, it's 5.30am here!" Stacie groaned.

"Don't worry this, is good," Beca promised.

"Well?" Stacie said.

Chloe put her hand out in front of the camera, so Stacie could see the sparkling diamond ring.

"Ahhh!" Stacie screamed, seeing the ring. Julain shot up from his sleep hearing his wife screaming.

"What is it?! What's happened?!" He saw Stacie talking on the phone and an engagement ring on the screen.

"Sorry J," Beca and Chloe apologized realizing they had woken up the NFL superstar in the process of their chat.

"No problem, I'm so happy for you guys," Julian said sitting next to Stacie so he could be in on the conversation.

"So, how did this happen?" Stacie asked pretending she knew nothing about what had happened because of course Beca had told her what was going on, the brunette was just as bad as keeping secrets as the redhead was.

Chloe went on to gush about how romantic the proposal was and at the end of it, both Stacie and Julian congratulated them again and wished them a happy rest of their holiday with plans to meet up as soon as they were back to discuss the wedding plans.

They ended the call and then made a similar one to Chloe's parents. Chloe's mum cried while Chloe's dad proudly congratulated them both and wished them all the best. Beca said that she would make sure they would go out to Florida on a long weekend very soon to see her soon to be in-laws.

After about an hour-long conversation, they said their goodbyes. They only had to tell one more set of people about their engagement and that was Beca and Chloe's millions of followers, being the hottest and most talked about couple in Hollywood meant they had a large number of fans so they each took to their own Instagram and choose a picture from earlier that they had taken, they both typed out a caption and pressed post, both getting an alert that they had been tagged in each other's posts, and both reading what they had put.

Beca had put a picture of her hand in Chloe's ring the focus of the picture, with an adorable caption: "Every love story is beautiful, but ours is my favorite. "

Chloe had put up a picture they had got one of the staff to take care of the two kissing, Chloe's hand covering their faces with the caption of "Engaged? It sure does have a ring to it," in classic Beale pun fashion.

"You and your puns Beale," Beca said giving her a kiss.

"You love it," Chloe replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I do."

In about 5 seconds of them posting the picture, their phones began ringing like crazy with notifications of comments and likes from their followers and friends. Both laughed and switched their phones off, knowing it would be a morning of thanking everyone for their kind messages.

 **They are finally engaged! It's been a long time coming but we are here. Please review and let me know what you thought as all comments are highly appreciated.**

 **Until next time...**


	16. Chapter 15

**AHH! I'm so so sorry that I have been absent for such a long time! I don't really have an excuse so I'm just going to say a big apology.**

 **However, this is the final chapter of I'll come back to you. It has been an incredible journey and I want to thank you all so much for the support and love you have given this book it has been unreal!**

 **P.S I have used the song "Man and Wife" but for context reasons aka. two women, I have left any lines referring to that out!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

Today was finally the day. The day most of the world had been waiting for, the day Beca and Chloe would be getting married.

Chloe had come up with the idea of having it on Valentine's day, not only because the day celebrated love but to honor Beca's parents. That reminded Beca the exact reason of why she loved the redhead, the thought that went behind everything she did always had a purpose.

So after months of careful planning most of which meant Stacie and Chloe taking over the lounge with mood boards of materials and pictures. Beca had taken care of the music and had secretly invited some of Chloe's favorite artists to come and enjoy the celebrations with them. Overall, it was a fairly small affair but with Beca's status that still meant that there were around 100 people coming from work colleagues to close friends and celebrity friends, Chloe's family, Stacie, and Julian along with some of his teammates who Beca had meant multiple times and Beca's aunt and uncle.

Beca had spent weeks preparing what she was going to say to Chloe when it came to that time. She was usually so good with words but her love for Chloe...there were simply no words to describe it.

Chloe had been in the same boat, she had spent hours on the phone to her mother asking for advice on what to put.

"Chloe, you just have to write from the heart. There is no structure or formula for these sort of things, it's all about what you feel. About your journey together and how you got to this point. You will know what to write Chloe, just let it come out of you, from the heart and then you'll be okay."

So Chloe had spent hours with a pen and pad and had written down countless versions of what she had wanted to say, then rehearsed them over, and over again until she knew it perfectly. Beca deserved perfect so that was what it was going to be.

Each had their own bridal party with Stacie being Beca's maid of honor, and her bridesmaids being Fat Amy who had been ecstatic to learn of the impending marriage of her favorite celebrity couple which she claimed would never have been together if it weren't for her, she also had CR who had instantly agreed.

Chloe had her childhood best friend Jessica as her maid of honor and Emily and Aubrey as her bridesmaids. Ever since the whole Tom incident, the two had become quite close friends.

Each girl also had a few men to be apart of the team as well with Jesse and Julian being with Beca and then Alex and Freddy (another childhood friend) with Chloe.

The ceremony was taking place outside in a vineyard. Beca had taken Chloe there on a date as a surprise for her birthday and they had both instantly fallen in love with it and a few weeks later had asked the owners if they could let them host their wedding there. Luckily they agreed and also said that they had recently converted an old large barn and would be able to use that if they wanted. The girls had a look around and both agreed it would be perfect. From there the wedding began to grow into an old romantic rustic theme which meant they had wildflowers being incorporated into decorations and the brides' bouquets.

The Brides and their teams were staying in a nearby hotel and had decided to not see each other the night before. The original plan was that Chloe would go to the hotel and Beca would stay at the apartment but Beca couldn't take it and packed everyone up and got a room at the same hotel. She had got shouted at by Aubrey for coming and potentially causing bad luck but Beca just wanted to see her girl, but with the blonde bodyguard in the way she was unable to and just had to settle for shouting down the corridor to tell her soon to be wife how much she loved her.

Now, Chloe was pacing in her room, her speech written in her hands reading it over and over again wanting it to be perfect for Beca. The speech had taken time to write as she had to find words to describe her feelings but she was happy with how it turned out but now she just wanted to see Beca. Her hair and makeup had been done and she looked stunning. Her hair had been braided into a fishtail braid that fell down her shoulder and her makeup was natural but highlighted her eyes.

Her dress was hanging up along with her shoes. It was strapless with an open back, the front was lace which faded out down the dress. It was stunning. Chloe had known that that was the one as soon as she saw it, and she knew Beca would love it as well.

In a similar position, Beca was sat down in an armchair staring out the window, she was thinking about all the moments that had led up to this one. All the nights she had spent with the redhead, all the nights walking across the beach in Florida under the stars. Even the year she spent alone, while on tour she had thought of Chloe, damn every living second she thought of Chloe. The way her blue orbs would sparkle in the moonlight, the small crease she'd get on her forehead when was thinking about something important or when she was annoyed, mostly at Beca for not doing something she'd asked her to do a million times, her hands would go on her hips and her eyebrows would be raised. All the small things that made up Chloe Beale were Beca's favorite. The things she only got to see and cherish for the rest of her life. Chloe was her person and she couldn't have asked for anything more in life. She had all she needed, she'd give everything up for the redhead because nothing was as important as she was.

She had written a speech, well multiple actually, all saying the same but different things but she was just going to go with what felt right at the time. She was brought out of her trance by Jesse who crouched down in his suit.

"How are you doing Beca?"

"Good. A bit nervous but I just want to see her. I want to get married to the love of my life and begin a new chapter with her," Beca said smiling at the thought.

"Well, it's almost time to go so you just need to get your dress on and we can go," Jesse told her.

"Okay, well let's go," Beca stood up and got her assistants to help her get into the dress. It was open backed with lace sleeves. The dress was fairly simple but it suited her well and she felt comfortable in it. She checked herself in the mirror and then Stacie walked in who gasped.

"Beca! You look beautiful!" Stacie said trying to hold back tears. She had seen Beca go through so much in her life and finally seeing her happy and looking so incredible made her really emotional.

"Thank you, Stacie, you look amazing as well. You all do," she said addressing her bridesmaids and her groomsmen. "I want to thank you all for having such an impact on my life and being a part of me and Chloe's journey. I love you guys." They all joined for a group hug and then Julian announced that their limo was waiting to take them to the vineyard. Beca grabbed her things and they all headed out down a designated route devised by Aubrey and Stacie to make sure neither bride saw each other on their way out.

At the Wedding

Both brides had arrived at the vineyards had all the guests who were all seated. The weather was perfect, Beca while it meant a lot for her to have the wedding on such an important day for her she had worried that it would be cold as it had only been two months since Christmas but luckily the sun was out and it was beautiful. It was very sunny with a slight breeze, perfect for a day like today. The way the girls would walk up was that they would each walk up a separate row of the vineyard and would meet up in front of all the guests. Chloe was standing with her father nervously waiting for the music to begin.

"Chloe, you are going to be fine. Just make sure you don't trip," he joked, easing up his daughter's nerves.

"Thanks, Dad," she said with a laugh.

Beca was waiting with Julian who had offered to walk her down the aisle.

"How you doing, Becs?" He asked.

"Good, excited, nervous," she said.

"I felt the exact same way, but when you are up there you are just in your own little bubble. Enjoy the moment, it will be one you will never forget," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Julian," Beca said squeezing the man's arm which he had her arm looped through.

The music began playing: **"Man and Wife" Michelle Featherings**

All the things you are to me

Darling you have set me free

I'll always give you what you need

and what you deserve

Both girls began walking slowly down the vineyard and in the distance Beca could see all the guests had risen waiting to see the brides.

All the joy and all this love

I know that it is from above

and now together there is enough

to fill this world

Cause you are the love of my life

you are the love of my life

Of all the things that you will do

Yet now I'm standing next to you

Darling I will see you through

the rest of our lives

With you beside me I am one

I'm glad I've waited for so long

there is no doubt that

you are the one for me

Cause you are the love of my life

you are the love of my life

One foot in front of the other thought Beca. Making sure she didn't fall over and embarrass herself at her own wedding.

There'll be times

and there'll be things

but everything

is going to be fine

now your in my life

So I give you my heart and soul

It's yours to take where ever you go

and through the years you'll always know

it's yours to keep

Chloe was getting closer and closer to the end of the vineyard and could see all the guests, her dad gave her hand a small squeeze, she took a deep breath and kept walking.

God has blessed this sacred vow

and angels high above look down

they see the two of us have found

the perfect love

Cause you are the love of my life

Yeah you are the love of my life

The girls walked through the two separate aisles made up of guests and meet the minister at the top where Jesse, Julian, Stacie, Jessica, and their bridesmaids were. Andrew gave Chloe a kiss on the side of the head and nodded to Beca and Julian copied and sent Chloe a smile. Beca noticed that two of the seats on the front row were empty and had a guitar rested on one and a picture on the other. Her parents, it had been Chloe's ideas, they couldn't be here physically but spiritually they could and it was nice for Beca to have a piece of them here on the most important day of her life. Her dad's guitar and the last family picture they had taken before they died.

"Hi," Chloe whispered with tears in her eyes as she met Beca at the front.

"You look stunning," Beca replied letting her eyes look over Chloe's dress.

"So do you," Chloe said back with a smile, they joined hands and let the minister begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Rebeca Mitchell and Chloe Beale. In their journey together they have experienced the highs and lows of life together along with their friends and family beside them many of which are here today but now they will come together in a new journey and become a wife and wife," the minister said. Beca and Chloe kept their eyes on each other the entire time.

"Chloe we will begin with your vows."

Chloe took a deep breath, looked at Beca and began her speech thinking some of her favorite moments with the brunette in front of her.

"Beca, where do I begin? We have been through so much, but no matter what happened we have still ended up here together. When I'm with you I feel like I'm complete, you are my missing piece, the one I have been searching for. You have always supported me, helped me, loved me and cared for me. Every moment that I'm with you are the best moments of my life. You always make me laugh with your terrible jokes," the guests all laughed at this while Beca pretended to be offended, "and you continue to amaze me with your talents with music. You make people's dreams come true and I know that everything that surrounds what you do doesn't matter to you because you just love what you do and I love that about you. Your passion, your drive, and your ambition to be the best you can be is unmatched.

I tried to think of a few moments that I wanted to share with you all today but one will always stick out for me, and that is Beca cooking. Now, I think we all know that she is a little less than perfect in that department," most of the guests were laughing now and Beca was wondering where this was going, "but one night after I'd had a pretty long day of meetings at the label I returned home to see the table set with my favorite foods. Beca had spent all day cooking and then I learned she had taken some cooking classes in secret so she could do this. This just shows how amazing she really is. How loving and caring she is and how she will do anything to make others happy. I love her with everything I am and everyday I look forward to spending another one with her because I wouldn't want to spend my life doing anything else. I love you, Beca Mitchell."

By the end of her speech, the guests had tears in their eyes as did Beca who was having to carefully wipe them away without ruining her makeup and for reassurance of how much she loved it, Beca squeezed Chloe's hands. She pulled herself together and then began her own vows.

"Chloe Beale. You are my person. My reason for waking up in the morning, my reason for smiling every day, my reason to create music and live my life to the fullest because I know you will be there next to me every step of the way. Our journey began when you stepped into my office for an interview, and I think we can all safely say, you got the job. You are intelligent, beautiful, funny. Ambitious, optimistic, a bit weird and most importantly you are mine. And I will scream it from the rooftops until everyone knows. We have gone through so much together but we have come out of them stronger each and every time. I have never met anyone like you, and I know I never will. You are one of a kind and I can definitely say I am the luckiest girl in the world to be marrying such an incredible person."

"There will always be things for us to work on and by that I mean your reality TV show addiction, Mandy, Andrew I'm going to need to have a talk with you about that," the guests laughed and Chloe shook her head as if to say 'never'. "But despite that, no matter what happens every second of every minute of every hour of every day you will be on my mind even when you are right next to me and I wouldn't have it any other way. Chloe Beale, I love you, 365 days a year, every year, forever and always." There was not a dry eye amongst anyone, even the minister had to wipe away a few tears.

"Thank you so much, ladies. Now for the rings?" Julian and Alex both stepped forward and handed the ring boxes to the girls.

Beca started, " I, Beca Mitchell promise you, Chloe Beale, that with this ring, I promise to you my love, my friendship for all eternity. To share your successes in life and make you laugh and be there for when you cry. To love and respect you, to be there when you need me and to be there even when you don't and love you unconditionally forever," Beca placed the ring she had bought Chloe onto the redhead's finger, it was a similar style to the redhead's engagement ring except it had a bigger diamond on it and the inscription on the band said, forever and always, Beca.

Chloe then took her ring, " I, Chloe Beale promise you, Beca Mitchell, that with this ring, I promise to you my love, my friendship for all eternity. To share your successes in life and make you laugh and be there for when you cry. To love and respect you, to be there when you need me and to be there even when you don't and love you unconditionally forever,"Chloe then slid the ring onto Beca's finger., again a similar band to the one she got Beca for their engagement except this one had three diamonds on it, one larger one with two smaller ones and an inscription on the band, CM and BM Feb 14.

After the girls had exchanged rings the minister spoke up again, "And now by the power invested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss."

Beca stepped forward and kissed Chloe passionately filling it with emotion, with love. Chloe felt herself being dipped slightly and held onto Beca's waist as she kissed her wife. She could hear the cheers of their friends and family and the two girls broke apart to breath. Both with smiles on their faces, they rested their foreheads against each other, "I love you," Chloe whispered.

"Forever and always baby," Beca said.

"I present Mrs. Beca and Chloe Mitchell!"

They were showered with petals and cheers as they walked back towards the barn where the party and dinner would be held. They walked back arm in arm for the first time as a married couple. They turned their heads and smiled at each other happiness and love radiating from both of them, it felt like no one was there like time had stopped and they were just living in a bubble. It was perfect.

The couple took a seat at the head table along with Stacie, Julian, Jesse, Alex, Mandy and Andrew and Chloe's maid of honor Jessica. Beca and Chloe had spent almost an entire day arranging the seating plan which had mostly been Chloe standing up with a very detailed large poster board which included velcro name tags where they could move people around. Beca was pretty sure she had gone through at least a bag of popcorn, a pack of pop tarts, multiple cans of drink and three boxes of Reece's, at that was only in the first couple of hours. It also became apparent that because Beca had wanted to keep some of the guest list a surprise for Chloe she had to sort some of the tables out herself which was a lot of effort for her.

But now everything was in place she was over the moon, and she couldn't be happier. The renovated barn looked stunning with rustic accents littered around from the windows to the beams in the ceiling. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as well which was a good sign. She thought about her parents and how happy she knew they would be of her and how far she had come, she had found an incredible girl who was now her wife, had a job that made her happy and an incredible group of friends, she knew her parents would be proud and only wished that they could be here to see for themselves.

The dinner was incredible. Chloe had taken a lead with the caterers when deciding what to have because firstly Beca would have chosen Taco Bell if she'd been given the chance and she knew that the redhead would pick out something incredible, which she had.

They were going to cut the cake a little later on but now it was time for the bride's first dance. Everyone made their way to the dance floor and Beca and Chloe took their place in the center. Beca and Chloe had decided on the song together but Beca had insisted on getting a special friend of hers to sing the song for them. The music started playing and Chloe instantly recognized the voice of Taylor Swift. Her head whipped around and the singer sent her a wink noticing the shock on the redhead's face.

 **I choose you - Ryann Darling**

You're my always

You're my forever

You're my reality

You're my sunshine

You're my best times

You're my anomaly

"I can't believe you got Taylor to sing our wedding song!" Chloe whispered to Beca as they swayed to the song.

"I pulled a few strings."

"I love you so much Beca. Today has been incredible and I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you," Chloe said wrapping her arms around the Brunette's neck looking into midnight blue orbs.

"I love you too Chloe so much and this is only the beginning," Beca gave her a slow kiss, embracing the moment that they were living.

And I'd choose you

In a hundred lifetimes I'd choose you

In a hundred worlds I'd find You…

And I'd say, "I do"

For the rest of my life

With all that I have, I do

And I will

When the sky is falling

I promise you I'm all in,

No turning back.

Every day, every moment, Every breath you take... I choose you.

This is more than just a wedding

This is etched into eternity.

With our union we will move mountains We will live on our knees

Coz He'd choose us

In a hundred lifetimes

He'd choose us

In a hundred worlds He'd find us…

And we'd say, "We do" For the rest of our lives With all that we have we do And we will

When the sky turns black and He comes back Riding on the clouds Every day and every moment, Every breath we take, We'll choose You.

Look into my eyes dear

Look into my eyes dear

Coz this is where it starts... mmm...

Yes this is where it starts

I'll give you my whole heart for my whole life

I'll give you my whole heart for my whole life.

This is where it starts.

And I'll say, "I do"

For the rest of my life With all that I have, I do And I will

When the sky is falling

I promise you I'm all in, No turning back. Every day, every moment and Every breath you take…

I choose you.

Beca will always choose Chloe, every time and Chloe would always choose Beca. Her person, her missing piece and the love of her life.

The song slowly ended and the crowd clapped. Beca looked around and saw everyone with tears in their eyes. She also saw a few of her celebrity friends including Pink who was talking to Chloe's mum, Ellen and her wife Portia, Selena and that was only a few of them. Beca was lucky to be the position she was in, but the music would always be her passion. Not the fast cars or the holidays or the money but the love of what she was able to create from scratch. Turning her emotions and feelings into something that people could relate to.

After a few more dances with their friends, Beca gave Chloe a kiss and then walked away confusing Chloe. Beca walked up to the stage where her dad's guitar now was. She stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone. First of all, I want to thank you all so much for coming here today to celebrate with me and Chloe, it wouldn't have been the same without you. Each and every one of you has had an impact on our lives and I can say on behalf of both myself and Chloe that you have all shaped us to be the people we are today and have been a part of our journey in getting to this point now together."

Beca leaned over to grab the guitar and settled against her body. "Chloe, babe, this one if for you. I love you."

Andrew made his way over to his daughter and offered his hand. Chloe took it and they began their father and daughter dance as Beca began to sing a song she wrote for her wife.

 **Speechless - Dan and Shay (acoustic version)**

You say you'll be down in five

The smell of your perfume is floating down the stairs

You're fixing up your hair like you do

I know that I'll be a mess

The second that I see you

You won't be surprised

It happens every time

It's nothing new

Beca saw the tears already running down Chloe's face and could feel her own coming on as well. Chloe looked so beautiful wearing her dress, she wished she could just live in this exact moment for the rest of her life.

It's always on a night like tonight

I think that you can read my mind

'Cause when you look at me with those eyes

I'm speechless

Staring at you, standing there in that dress

What it's doing to me, ain't a secret

'Cause watching you is all that I can do

And I'm speechless

You already know that you're my weakness

After all this time I'm just as nervous

Every time you walk into the room

I'm speechless

Beca wrote this song when she was thinking about what she wanted to say in her vows. It had just come to her and decided to sing it during the reception wanting to see Chloe's reaction because every word she was singing was true, Chloe had left her speechless with her kindness, her generosity, her intelligence, her vibrant personality, and her beauty.

It started when you said hello

Just did something to me

And I've been in a daze

Ever since the day that we meet

You take the breath out of my lungs

Can't even fight it

And all of the words out of my mouth without even trying

And I'm speechless

Staring at you, standing there in that dress

What it's doing to me, ain't a secret

'Cause watching you is all that I can do

And I'm speechless

You already know that you're my weakness

After all this time I'm just as nervous

Every time you walk into the room

I'm speechless, yeah baby

It's always on a night like tonight

I think that you can read my mind

'Cause when you look at me with those eyes

I'm speechless

You're standing there in that dress

Girl it ain't a secret

'Cause watching you is all that I can do, oh

I'm speechless

You already know that you're my weakness

After all this time I'm just as nervous

Every time you walk into the room

I'm speechless

Oh, you know it, baby, oh oh

Beca finished the song with a loud applause from all the guests. She placed the guitar back and walked over to Chloe who gave her a hug and then a passionate kiss.

"What did you think?" Asked Beca

"It was beautiful, I loved it. Thank you," Chloe said giving her another kiss. The rest of the wedding involved lots of dancing, singing, and pictures. This would be a night no one would forget.

At around 2am everyone began winding down. Beca and Chloe had been wrapped in each other's arms all night long dancing to the music and enjoying the night with all their friends and family. But, Beca had just told the redhead that their limo had arrived to take them to their airport where they would be going on their honeymoon. They had decided to take a three-week-long holiday visiting London, Paris, Italy, and Australia. It was going to be an incredible trip and both girls were very excited.

They began to say goodbye to everyone and said all their thanks to everyone for coming and being a part of their special day. When Beca reached Stacie they both clung to each other.

"I love you so much midget," Stacie said.

"I love you to legs."

"Have an incredible time with Chloe and I have the keys to your apartment so I make sure it's clean before you get back."

"Thank you, Stacie. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"They would be so proud of you Beca, so proud," Stacie said with tears running down her cheeks. Julian came over and gave a hug, wished her a lovely time on her honeymoon.

The two girls made their way to the limo and stepped inside, their luggage was already at the plane waiting for them to arrive.

"Are you ready Mrs. Mitchell?" Beca asked Chloe.

"As long as you are with me, always," Chloe leaned her head on Beca's shoulder and the limo began to drive away.

No matter what happened in life they had made their way back to each other. They had found their way home, fought through the bad and the ugly because they knew that at the end of it all would result in them being together. Because even in a thousand different lifetimes they were meant for each other, Chloe was the sunshine to Beca's raincloud and Beca would always be speechless by Chloe because she would and will never deserve Chloe. The girl who had taught her to open up, to love, to trust and showed her a different side of her, one she didn't know existed.

Beca had shown Chloe what real love was like, what it felt like to be loved and to love, to care and to trust. She had lived an incredible few years with the brunette even when they were fighting, she knew deep down that Beca was it for her, she knew that somehow they come back to one another, because they were made for each other, and she couldn't be more excited to open up a brand new chapter with Beca. Her person her lover, her best friend, and her wife.

Forever and always.

The End

 **I can't believe we have come to the end! It has been a crazy journey and thank you to everyone who has read, commented, liked, and favorited this story it means so much to me you don't even know! Now, I was thinking of doing one of the following and I'd love if you guys would comment and let me know what you would like to see:**

 **So either a 10 years later epilogue or doing a sort of Q and A with the characters where I will answer questions from their POV if you guys had any? (I found the idea from ICE CREAM PRODUCTIONS BTW) ((also an amazing writer, go check them out))**

 **So let me know what you would like to see! That is it for now but I will be seeing you all again hopefully. Thank you all so much again and I wish you all the best!**

 **.writer123.**


	17. Epilogue

**Hey everyone!**

 **OMG I know it has been like...a million years since I've updated so I apologise for that, but here it is the epilogue. I had a few ideas on what I wanted for this but I finally have something that I'm happy with.**

 **So sit back, relax and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Epilogue**

 **10 years later**

"Hailee Emma Mitchell! Get down here now!" Beca yelled from downstairs. She sighed, looked at her phone and sighed, she hated being late. She turned when she felt an arm slip around her waist.

"Hello" Chloe said, giving her a soft kiss.

"Hmm. Hey babe," Beca replied giving her wife another kiss. She looked down at what her wife was wearing…"Holy fuck you look stunning," Beca said her eyes wide. Chloe was dressed in a Cinderella like dress which made her ginger hair stand out as well as compliment her eyes. "How are you my wife?" Beca asked holding her waist giving her another kiss, careful not to mess up her makeup.

"Well, I must say you don't look too bad yourself. Very, very sexy," Chloe said biting her lip looking her wife and up and down. Beca was dressed in a tight red knee length dress that was exposed at the back. It looked incredible and fitted her perfectly, especially for what she had planned for tonight.

Tomorrow was their 13th wedding anniversary and Beca had a surprise for her wife.

"You guys look amazing!" A small voice said from the stairs. The two women smiled.

"Thanks honey," Chloe said. "You look beautiful as well."

"Where's your brother?" Beca asked.

Hailee shrugged. Beca rolled her eyes, kids.

"I'll go and find him, "Chloe said and walked upstairs careful of her dress and heels.

Life had been interesting for Beca and Chloe these past ten years. About two years into their marriage they had decided to start trying for a baby. They had found a sperm donor who looked similar to Beca as Chloe was going to carry the child. Beca claimed that that way their child would at least be tallish and have a happy attitude. It took a few times to work, many tears and sad nights but finally it took. Beca will always remember that moment.

 _11 years ago_

Beca was sitting at her desk, working on a mix, she had just finished working with Emily for her 3rd album. She was one of the best selling artists right now and fans were constantly demanding new music. She had been on 5 domestic world tours and two international ones. Had won a grammy and many other awards. Beca was one, if the world's best, producer at the moment. Her New York branch was doing exceptionally well, she had more artists on contract than everbefore and as a company they were winning more and more awards than she could count. It was turning into a multi billion dollar company and she couldn't be prouder of her team.

She was concentrating hard on her mix when her office door burst open and an excited redhead ran through almost knocking off a few glasses. Beca's took her headphones off and stood up only to be engulfed in a massive hug.

"Not that sad to see my gorgeous wife but what do I owe the pleasure?" Beca asked giving Chloe a kiss.

"It worked!" CHloe said quickly.

"What worked?" Beca asked confused.

"I'm pregnant Beca," Chloe said with tears in her eyes. Beca looked wided eyes, she was shocked, then she broke out into a smile.

"You serious?"

"You're going to be a mom," Chloe whispered cradling Beca's face in her hands.

"I love you so much," Beca said kissing the side of Chloe's palm. She quickly grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her outside her office into the hallway and shouted very loudly: "My wife's pregnant!" There were hollars down the hallway along with a round of applause. Chloe's cheeks went red with embarrassment as she pulled Beca back into the office with a laugh.

"I'm so excited," Beca said.

"We are going to be amazing parents," Chloe said pulling Beca into a hug.

"I love you so much Chlo, thank you so much," Beca said getting emotional..

"I love you too Beca."

Beca placed her hands on Chloe's stomach and knelt down, "Hey kid. I just want you to know that you are going to have the best mom in the whole world. She's funny, talented and beautiful," Beca said lovingly.

"Beca that was so sweet, thank you."

"I mean, I was talking about me but I'm sure you'll be great too babe," Beca joked. Chloe slapped the side of her arm and gave her a playful glare.

"Ow, violent women. No hitting in front of the child!" Beca said hiding behind the sofa.

"I married a child," Chloe joked and walked out of the office.

"Pretty sure that's illegal babe!" Beca shouted. She smiled. She was going to be a mom! She walked back over to her desk and just looked out the window, appreciating everything that she had.

Now ten years later they had been blessed with twins. They had named them after Beca's parents, which had been Chloe's idea. Beca had nearly broke down when Chloe mentioned it because she couldn't think of a better way to honour her parents and to allow them to a part of her children's lives.

About a year after they had been married the couple had thought about buying a house. They both loved Beca's apartment which in itself was more like a house with its secret wine cellar, 4 bedrooms and state of the art studio and kitchen. But they wanted somewhere where they could start afresh and begin a new chapter of their lives.

It had taken a few weeks of searching for the right real estate agent to help them out but once they had found the perfect one who specialised in celebrity houses which prioritised security and privacy they began to do house tours. It was safe to say that Beca wasn't the most enthusiastic person about walking around houses all day, in her words, "they all just look the same."

After 5 months of searching for the perfect house they found one. It was in a double gated community in the hills of LA. Close to Stacie's house as well as the studio. It was a modern home with unique accents dotted around. It was mostly wood and glass with some exposed stone. It had a large pool in the backyard, 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, open living space as well as a gym and studio a large office for both the girls and a 6 car garage. Enough space for a few of Beca's cars, she had some in storage as well because she may or may not have bought some in recent years… Chloe had a large white BMW x6 also so having a big garage was important. The house was stunning and as soon as Beca walked in it felt different, she could see herself here with Chloe and their children, making memories, celebrating holidays and enjoying their lives.

Beca and Chloe had signed the contract on the day of seeing it both agreeing that this was the house.

Now with two 10 year old twins, Hailee Emma Mitchell and Noah Alex Mitchell, for Chloe's brother, life was pretty hectic. From homework to school clubs and juggling work as well the Mitchells were fully immersed in family life, but they wouldn't have had it any other way. Tonight the family was off to their charity gala for their charity Love is Louder.

They had set it up 5 years ago for anyone who felt like they were lost in life or was suffering from mental health. They wanted to make a safe community where everybody felt welcome and accepted. MIllions of dollars had been invested from the MItchells themselves to other brands and celebrities who were passionate about the movement also.

Chloe came back down the stairs from collecting Noah who was dressed smartly in a white shirt and tie, black pants and smart shoes. He took after Beca having chocolate brown hair and navy blue eyes where Hailee looked exactly like Chloe, ginger hair with ocean blue eyes. They even acted the same which weirded everyone out from time to time.

"Are Jayden and Addison going to be there?" Hailee asked as they were leaving the house.

"Yeah, they will be as well as Grandpa and Grandma," said Choe.

Jayden and Addison were Stacie and Julian's children, Jayden was 12 and Addison was 10 the same as the twins. Chloe and Stacie had actually been pregnant together which meant Beca and Julian had been looking after the both of them.

Julian was now retired from the NFL but was now helping to coach the LA Rams as a receivers coach, and Stacie was still running her clinic. It was incredibly successful with her opening branches in New York as well as Florida.

Chloe's pregnancy had been a fairly easy one, she didn't really have many cravings but had developed a high sex drive which hadn't been a problem for Beca...at all. She rarely had mood swings and they managed to fully enjoy the time together over the 9 months even if Beca made Chloe stay at home instead of coming into work in fear that something would happen.

Within a few years of Chloe being at the company Beca had asked her if she would like to be the head of marketing of the entire label. Chloe had originally rejected the offer claiming she didn't want anyone to think that the only reason she has the job was because of her marriage to Beca but the producer actually revealed she was given the idea but some of her staff who had mentioned it to her. Chloe agreed after that and the company has been doing very well ever since.

The marketing of the company was at the best it has ever been and everyone loved Chloe knew she had been a major addition to the team. Chloe loved what she did and loved being able to still work with Beca every day, even if they did have a few arguments they never went to bed angry, it was their rule.

But with two incredible kids, a charity and a label to run the pair were very busy, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

On their 3rd wedding anniversary Beca had surprised Chloe by moving her parents out to LA. They had spoken about it before and Beca want to give it as a gift to her amazing wife. They had been so helpful with the kids especially when they were born and as they were growing up as Beca still had to work and Chloe wanted to work also. It was also nice that the twins were able to have their grandparents close by as well.

They were close to pulling up to the venue where the charity gala would be held. They walked out onto the red carpet which had been set up where the family took pictures and answered a few questions about the charity and what their aims were for it in the future.

Once they were inside they walked over to their table which was being shared with Stacie, Julian, their kids and Chloe's parents.

"Hey Shorty!" Stacie said as Beca approached the table. Beca laughed and pulled Stacie into a hug.

"Hey Stace, how is everything?"

"Good, good. Excited for tonight and so are the kids. I felt like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know! Everything has been so crazy these past few you so much for being here though me and Chloe really appreciate it."

"Of course Beca, we wouldn't miss out on an opportunity like this, plus the kids haven't seen each other for a while."

Everyone spent around an hour greeting guests and celebrities who were attending the event before the main events began. Several artists were performing as well as some stories of the people who had been associated with the charity.

Beca quickly excused herself to go to the toilet as her wife and kids were happily chatting to Stacie and her parents. She stood by the wings of the stage ready for her surprise performance. She wanted to honour her wife for their 13th year of marriage and she couldn't think of a better way to do it. After one of the acts finished she walked up on stage and looked right at her wife and kids.

"Hello everyone, I just wanted to say on behalf of myself and Chloe an incredible thank you to everyone who has come out tonight and been apart of this amazing cause. We couldn't have done it without your support and love. However, I am standing up here with ulterior motives tonight." The crowd was silent as they listened to Beca. Chloe was a bit confused but Beca never seized to amaze her on a daily basis.

"Tomorrow will be Chloe and myself's 13th anniversary," a loud cheer went out, "and I wanted to do a little something to celebrate that. These past years have been the best of my life. Ever since I met you, Chloe, you changed my life, flipped it upside down and spun it around. We have had our bumps in the road but they only made us stronger. The last 13 years have been crazy. We now have two incredible kids, I love you guys," Hailee and Noah waved at their mum who waved right back. "I love you so much Chloe and even when I have a problem or something on my mind I come back to you, because your my rock, my life, my everything. So this is for you gorgeous." Beca winked at Chloe who was already a bit teary at Beca's speech.

Beca picked up her guitar, adjusted her microphone and began strumming:

 **For you - Tyler Shaw**

Runnin' late on a Wednesday

Shortcut by the freeway

Locked eyes as you passed me

Two hearts on a cold street

Lookin' back at the same time

I feel your warmth, did you feel mine?

I get the urge but I can't speak

Two hearts on a cold street

I know this sounds crazy

But this could be fate

And I'm thinking maybe

That you feel it too

Tell me are you busy?

Tell me you can stay

'Cause I'm thinking maybe

Beca thought back to that time that Chloe first walked into her office, because that was the moment, the moment that everything changed.

For you, I would travel to outer space

Take a bullet to the heart just to keep you safe

For you, anything for you

With you, all the years just fade away

Like a dream in my arms, but I'm wide awake

With you, whenever I'm with you

Ain't it funny how the time flies

Now you're here as my wife

Remember how you met me?

Two hearts on a cold street

Two kids and a big house

Can't believe we're here now

Your warmth has never left me

Two hearts on a cold street

Chloe looked at Beca with a smile on her face, how did she get so lucky? Beca was everything she needed and more. And incredible wife, mother, boss, producer, singer, business woman and the best thing was that she was hers.

And now it's not crazy

I told you it's fate

Remember that day

As I lay here with you

So happy you weren't busy

I'm glad that you stayed

I still feel the same, yeah

For you, I would travel to outer space

Take a bullet to the heart just to keep you safe

For you, anything for you (for you, for you)

With you, all the years just fade away

Like a dream in my arms, but I'm wide awake

With you, whenever I'm with you

Two hearts on a cold street

Two hearts on a cold street

Two hearts on a cold street

Two hearts, just you and me

Now it's just you and me

For you, I would travel to outer space

With you, all the years just fade away

For you, I would travel to outer space

Take a bullet to the heart just to keep you safe (keep you safe)

For you, anything for you (oh, for you, for you)

With you all the years just fade away

Like a dream in my arms, but I'm wide awake

With you, whenever I'm with you

With you, with you, with you

With you, with you, with you

With you, with you, with you

With you, with you, with you

A loud applause rang out through the building as people stood up, most with tears in their eyes at the beautiful declaration of love that they had just witnessed.

Chloe couldn't contain herself and ran up to the stage and pulled Beca in for a hug, both clinging onto each other. "I love you so much," Beca whispered.

"I love you too," Chloe replied. They rested their foreheads together and softly kissed ignoring the fact that over 100 people were watching including their kids and Chloe's parents and their niece and nephew. When they pulled apart, they felt the twins join them into a hug, and they were all in a family hug. Beca held her loves close to her. They were her world, they completed her and she was grateful for everything that had come her way, because it had led her to this moment.

Beca kissed Chloe's temple and smiled. Her life was perfect. Two amazing kids and a wife who was her missing puzzle piece. No matter where life took them all that mattered was that they were together. Because together they were better, because together they were stronger, because together they shared an infinite amount of love and nothing can break the power of love. Nothing.

 **The End**

 **I can't believe it's the end! But I just want to say a major thank you to everyone who has read this story and continued this journey with me. To everyone who has reviewed thank you! It honestly makes my day to read the feedback I get on this story. Well, I hope you enjoyed this and I did the final chapter justice. Thanks for coming along with me on this crazy ride...**

 **.writer123**


End file.
